


Changes

by NoApollonia



Category: Gilmore Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 75
Words: 73,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoApollonia/pseuds/NoApollonia
Summary: What if Rory didn't go through with the campaign trail? What if there were some sudden changes in her life?This takes place post S7.
Relationships: Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore, Rory Gilmore/Logan Huntzberger
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Rory walked up onto her porch, thinking about how she ended up back home less than a month after she took off for her Obama trail gig. She had been feeling a little bit ill while traveling and after a doctor's visit, she knew she couldn't continue with the job. She just knew she had to go back home and that she had chosen the wrong path for her....and now Logan wasn't likely to forgive her. She hadn't called her mom to pick her up, not being sure how Lorelai would feel she was back home already, how she had quit her job without really thinking, and especially with the most recent bit of news. After a quick debate if she should knock or just use her key, she just chose to unlock the door and enter.

"Mom?" called out Rory, despite she figured her mom was at work. Walking further into the house, she called out again "Mom?" When she got no answer, Rory made a quick wander through the house and found it empty. She figured she would be able to talk to Lorelai a little later and figured she could take the time to unpack into her room, knowing her mom wouldn't mind if she stayed. Walking into her room, it was exactly how she left....nothing had been moved. After spending a few minutes unpacking and putting some things in the hamper to be washed, she sat down on her bed and looked at the photo of Logan she had framed on her nightstand. Knowing she needed to talk with him and wondering if he actually had left for California, she sent him a text that she needed to talk with him and hoped that he would respond. She wasn't sure she could blame if he didn't.

Realizing the house was empty meant also hot water, Rory took off to take a quick shower before changing into fresh clothes that didn't have that bus smell. She couldn't help but notice an extra toothbrush in the bathroom and it made her wonder if her mom and Luke had been able to patch things up - she definitely hoped her mom hadn't gotten back with her dad again. She felt bad that she had been almost happy when she found out they divorced - while she loved her dad, Christopher wasn't right for her mom. And her dad had been extremely petty when her grandfather was in the hospital by refusing to answer any phone calls and then showing up for maybe one full minute before leaving.

Rory walked back outside and was thankful she had left her car here. She knew she would need to go ahead and face the music with her mom. She doubted her grandparents would be extremely happy either, but it mattered more to her that her mom wouldn't stay upset at her though the news she had would definitely shock her. As she drove to The Dragonfly Inn, she couldn't help glancing around at the town and remembering all kinds of memories.....like her early ballet classes at Ms Patty's, the town square which had memories of Lane's wedding and her going-away party, Weston's and thinking about Fran, all the dinners at Luke's Diner, etc. Her mom had been right to raise her here - it was such a lovely town. Deciding to focus on the road, it wasn't long before she pulled up at the inn. Taking a second to glance at herself in the mirror, she walked inside.

"Rory!" said Michel, sounding too cheerful and he must have realized as his tone went down. "What are you doing here? I thought you were off on the campaign."

"Hey Michel." said Rory. "That's news on it's own, but I need to talk to my mom first. Is Lorelai around?"

"Rory!" said Lorelai, walking up to her daughter and giving her a hug. "While I love you are here, what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in Illinios right now?"

"Hey Mom!" said Rory. "And yeah....it's some news on it's own. Can we talk?"

"Yeah" said Lorelai, sounding a bit confused. "My office okay?"

"Sure." said Rory, following her mom into her little office. "How's everything going?"

"Everything is fine." said Lorelai. "But don't try to distract me...seriously is everything okay? Did you get some time off or something?"

"You could put it like that." said Rory. "Actually I decided the gig wasn't right for me. I was never really interested in politics...and while I love to travel, it was crazy being in a new town every other night writing about the same speech given in the town before."

"So you quit?" said Lorelai shocked. "Rory, c'mon please tell you didn't quit...at least without looking for a replacement."

"Then I won't say....but there was someone to cover for me." said Rory.

"That's so irresponsible." said Lorelai, sitting down at her desk and wanting to slam her head into it. "But guess it's a little better if someone could take your place. Just hopefully you though this through....you're not going to get a good recommendation." 

Rory sat down. "I know, I get it. Just there's also some more news."

"What is it?" said Lorelai, sounding suddenly concerned. "Are you okay? Did someone bully you? Did a guy do something I'll have to track him down to kill him over? Please don't tell me I just made an ass out of myself."

Rory couldn't help but roll her eyes as her mom babbled on. "Mom!"

"Yeah?" said Lorelai, hoping all was okay.

"I'm pregnant." said Rory with a gasp and seeing a look of shock go onto her mom's face.


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" exclaimed Lorelai. After taking a breath, "Are you sure?"

"My period was late." explained Rory. "And I saw a doctor a couple days ago. It's for sure. It's..."

"Logan's." said Lorelai. "Have you told him yet?"

"I sent him a text I need to talk earlier." said Rory. "But he hasn't called back yet. Considering how we left things...I'm not sure if he will or not."

"Yeah, a failed proposal is probably hard on a guy." said Lorelai, with a nod. "But you got to keep trying. He will want to know."

"You're right." said Rory. "But for all I know, he's in California and I'm not sure where or how to get a hold of him. Hopefully he'll answer..." Rory was interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing and she glanced at the number. "Speaking of Logan..."

"I'll go." said Lorelai. "Use my office, I rarely do. Find me after?"

Rory nods as Lorelai leaves her alone in the room and then answers. "Hey Logan."

"Hey Ace." said Logan. "Is something wrong, you texted you had news?"

"Yeah." said Rory. "I'm not sure what you will want to do as I know I turned down the proposal, but there was some news I found out since then. And I know you are likely in California."

"Actually Dad had a heart attack a few weeks ago." said Logan. "He should be fine, but I decided to talk to him again and well he wants to step back a bit, so I'm going to be heading up the Hartford and New York offices...at least for now and probably permanently."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear, but that's good he should be okay." said Rory, almost wishing she could buy more time.

"Thanks Rory." said Logan. "But you had news? Nothing's wrong, is it? Your grandfather?"

"Actually he's doing well." said Rory. "Logan, I'm not sure how to say this...so I'm just going to say it. I'm pregnant." After a long pause, Rory started to worry. "You still there?"

"Yeah." said Logan after a couple more moments. "I see why you wouldn't have wanted to text that."

"I just wanted you to know as well you should know you're the father." said Rory. "I know you probably hate me now, but I wanted to let you know I don't plan to cut you out or anything. I don't expect anything, but I do plan to keep it."

"I want to be around." said Logan, sounding very sure. "I heard through social circles you got a campaign gig....so you'll have to let me know where you are sometime so we can talk face-to-face."

"Actually, that's more news and another change. I decided against it." said Rory. "Probably a terrible career move, but I knew I didn't want to do it the second I had the news. Plus being on the road pregnant - especially if it went on for months - didn't sound like a great idea."

"That's true." said Logan. "So I'm going to guess you're in Stars Hollow?"

"Yeah." said Rory. "Back home with my mom. I'll have to send my resumes around and hope for the best. Hopefully I will find better luck or take on a smaller local paper or something. Something will work out."

"How about we meet up this weekend?" said Logan. "It's only a couple days away and we can work out a precise time later."

"Sounds good." said Rory. "I probably should go - my mom's known all of five minutes and is probably dying to talk to me again."

"Yeah I got a meeting I'm late for." said Logan. "Talk to you later, Ace." Rory and Logan both hang up.

Rory hears a knock on the door. "Come in Mom, I know you're waiting to know."

Lorelai laughs as she enters. "Well true, but also somehow the pens magically walk away from the front desk...and the extras are in this cabinet." Lorelai pulls out a small box and gets a handful. "Now to fill up the cup again."

"Unless Michel's dying for a pen, do you have a second?" said Rory.

"Sure." said Lorelai sitting the pens on a nearby table. "Michel can walk back here if he wants one bad enough."

"Well I just wanted to ask about you and Luke." said Rory. "I noticed a spare toothbrush at home while unpacking..."

"So you are asking if we're dating again?" said Lorelai. "Actually yes...we have decided to call a full truce between what he did with Anna and me and Christopher. He stays over sometimes...well I don't need to tell you about men and women considering." Lorelai laughs as she points at Rory's abdomen.

"Very funny." said Rory, with a sigh. "Just curious. I'm also hoping my room is still open?"

"Always." said Lorelai. "It's your room for as long as you want it."

"Think you and Luke will get married one day?" asked Rory. "I mean you two know it's all cool by me."

"Maybe." said Lorelai. "Would you believe I still have the dress? I tucked it away into the storage space upstairs."

"Well maybe one day you will get a chance to use it." said Rory.

"It would be nice." said Lorelai, thinking about the idea of marrying Luke after everything. "But we have time and while we mostly picked up where we left off, not sure we're wanting to rush anything."

"That does make sense." said Rory, agreeing. "Just was curious is all. We don't talk as much as I did when I was younger."

"Well I need to go and make sure Sookie's sticking to the menu." said Lorelai. "But how about we get some takeout for dinner and have a nice long talk. I'll tell Luke I'm busy and that you're home....though eventually people in the town will figure out your gossip."

"Yeah, totally not looking forward to that." said Rory. "But yeah, let's talk late. Love you Mom."

"I love you too, Kid." said Lorelai. "Want to hang out here or you going home?"

"Think I'll just meet you at home." said Rory. The two exchange goodbyes and Rory heads back home.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rory?" said Lorelai walking into the house, juggling a couple bags. "I'm home...and I come with food!"

"Hey Mom!" called out Rory from the living room. "In here."

"Dirty!" said Lorelai, giggling. "Hope Chinese was okay...meant to text you and ask, but then Michel was arguing with guests and as soon as that was settled, I had to get away from the inn or strangle him."

"It's fine." said Rory, laughing, knowing how Michel always is. "What did they do, steal his post-its? Steal a bathrobe? Make fun of his accent?"

"Something about the candy in the mini-bar." said Lorelai, unloading the bags. "I stopped listening after awhile and ending up comping part of the bill as they are regulars."

"Good idea." said Rory, walking back from the kitchen with plates. "The food smells delicious...you're such a good provider. Hopefully Luke wasn't too hurt by not being able to come over?"

"We didn't really have plans." said Lorelai, scooping some food onto the plates. "Plus the second I said you was home, he seemed to understand. You know he's always cared about you."

"That's true." said Rory, remembering all the things Luke had done for them over the years. "Just I don't want to be in the way of you two. I really did like you two together."

"I know, Hun." said Lorelai, sitting back on the couch and nibbling at an egg roll. "And it's fine. Maybe we can do breakfast there in the morning so you can see for yourself everything is fine." Lorelai thought for a moment. "Speaking of tomorrow, it's Friday...I have been going to your grandparent's for dinner to keep up the tradition, I know I told you in an email. What are you going to say to them? Or do we pretend you aren't home for awhile?"

"I'm honestly dreading telling them...well not Grandpa so much." said Rory. "But probably better to bite the bullet and tell them sooner. Plus I'll be seeing Logan Saturday - he texted with a time and place not long before you got home." Rory fills Lorelai in on her and Logan's conversation from earlier in the day.

"So what do you think will happen between you two?" asked Lorelai, piling more food on her plate. "I mean both as a couple and as parents."

"I really don't know." said Rory, sipping at her drink. "I guess we will have to see after we talk and probably over various talks. It's hard to get into that much in a phone call."

"Very true." said Lorelai. "I support your decisions, but well you are still only 22 and he's what, 25 now?"

"Yes. But I mean you made it work when and you were younger than me." said Rory. "I also worked on my resume and have copies to start sending out tomorrow. Figure it's probably best to get a start on it as soon as possible."

"Well we're done with dinner. How do you feel about a movie?" asked Lorelai. "Babette got me Willy Wonka for my last birthday on DVD. She joked about how I probably had worn out the copy at the video store."

"Perfect as long as we have candy in the house!" said Rory.

"Whose house do you think you're in?" asked Lorelai jokingly. "Of course there is. How about you get the movie set up and I'll be right back with snacks?"

"Can do." said Rory, getting up and setting the leftovers to the side. She gets the TV turned on - the one good thing that happened out of her mom's marriage to her dad was a new TV in the living room - and gets the movie into the player. Lorelai is back seconds later with an armful of snacks.

"So we got Red Vines, we got Sour Patch Kids, we got Milk Duds, and marshmallows." said Lorelai setting down the candy. "And of course, you can't have a movie without popcorn." Lorelai sits down the large bowl of popcorn before getting seated on the couch.

"I have to admit, even only being away for a short while, I missed this!" said Rory, sitting down on the couch next to Lorelai. "You must be hiding all this junk food from Luke."

"Not really." said Lorelai. "I think April's calmed him down quite a bit on his health food nut status."

"How is she?" said Rory. "Or is that subject still too touchy?"

"She's fine and it's okay." said Lorelai. "She visits on weekend one month, he flies out and visits one weekend the next month, and it swaps back and forth. I guessed they split Christmas break as well. She was supposed to be out here for summer break for a few weeks, but she got into some kind of camp and so if she makes it, it'll be later this summer."

"I bet Luke misses her." said Rory, queuing up the movie to play. "I can't believe we watched this on my very first date ever."

Lorelai laughs. "It is one of the best movies...and wow, time really does fly by as it seems like only a couple years ago versus seven. But you'll know that one day."

"True." said Rory thoughtfully as Lorelai snagged the remote and hit play. "I have time though." She couldn't help but think of her upcoming talk with Logan and breaking all the news to her grandparents as the movie began to play.


	4. Chapter 4

Rory woke up with a stretch. She had to admit the bed in her room was probably the most comfortable bed she had ever slept it...or maybe it was simply being in her room again instead of all the hotels in the past month as all hotels felt impersonal. Luckily she had had good sense of mind to get everything moved back here before she had taken the campaign trail job. Hearing noise in the kitchen, she decided to get up and face the day.

"Hey Kid." said Lorelai, sipping at a cup of coffee. "How'd you sleep?"

"Though we were going to Luke's?" asked Rory with a yawn. "And really well. I think I missed my room."

"We are." said Lorelai, shrugging. "Just was getting up and dressed and wanted coffee. I will just have more there. And yeah, I always sleep better here too."

"Just let me get changed real quick and we can go." said Rory stretching some more and walking back into her room. After switching into some comfortable jeans, tennis shoes, and a t-shirt and giving herself a quick look in the mirror, she and Lorelai walked over to Luke's.

"Hey Rory, Lorelai." said Luke, waving them to their usual table with a small grin. "I'll be over in a minute."

A few minutes later, Luke appeared by the table with two cups of coffee and gives Lorelai a quick wink, which makes her smile. "So you're home sooner than anyone expected? Is everything okay?" Luke felt a little weird asking so many questions, but he had been a bit worried since Lorelai had called and said Rory is back. He just hoped she was alright.

"It's a long story...and would it be okay if I said I will tell you, but later and somewhere more private?" said Rory, with a quiet voice. "Just not ready to hit the town gossip mill quite yet and trust me it will." Rory's voice was near a whisper by the end.

"That works and I understand. I was thinking about cooking you and your mom dinner later, if I wouldn't be imposing." said Luke. "Figure save you guys eating take-out again and about a million calories. So what do you two want for breakfast?"

"Never on the imposing and that sounds really nice." said Rory. "And I'd love some of your pancakes with a side of bacon."

"Same for me." said Lorelai, returning Luke's earlier wink.

"Be back in a bit." said Luke, walking away to repeat the order to Caesar and get started on the pancakes.

Lorelai and Rory sip at their coffees until the food arrives. After biting into a bite of bacon, Lorelai turns to Rory. "So what are your plans for today?"

"Well first dropping off a stack of resumes I got printed out before I went to bed." said Rory taking a sip of coffee. "Search online for job openings as well. Beyond that, I'm not entirely sure. I caught up on laundry yesterday. Maybe apartment hunt for when I do find a job?"

"Your room is yours as long as you need it." said Lorelai, taking a bite of pancakes. "And it would be senseless to rent a place at least until you get a job. You're always welcome, Kid."

"If you're sure." said Rory, nibbling on a bite of pancake. "I just don't want to be in the way or anything."

"Better question - when are you going to tell your dad about your news?" asked Lorelai. "I mean he's going to find out eventually. I never want to stand between you and him. Your relationship with him has always been between you and him."

"I will tell him." said Rory. "But I think I want to get through tonight at the grandparents and tomorrow with Logan first. It's enough for now. Plus he hasn't really contacted me much recently anyways. I don't even think since he emailed me congratulations on graduation."

"I do get that and sorry to hear he hasn't been in contact with you." said Lorelai, getting out the cash to pay and leave a tip as they had finished eating. "Want to meet me for lunch at the inn? I'm sure Sookie would love to see you and I'm sure she'll whip you up something fabulous."

"Sounds great." said Rory. "What have you said about me being back in town anyways?"

"Honestly, been trying to avoid the question and left it at it's your choice when to explain or not to explain." said Lorelai. "She knows something is up, but she'll wait it out. She had her hands full with Davey and Martha...especially now with the miscarriage a few weeks ago."

"How are her and Jackson doing?" said Rory, walking out of the diner with Lorelai. "I know she wasn't too thrilled about another baby, but you had said she warmed up to the idea. I figure they are probably both pretty upset. I can't even imagine."

"I think they will be okay actually." said Lorelai, stopping not too far from the diner door. "Last I heard, they are planning to both just try to put it behind them...I think they both had a lot of regrets and I think they are both willing to be happy with what they have. Probably a good idea to just not mention it to her though."

"Alright." said Rory, nodding in agreeance. "I'll see you at lunch. Bye Mom."

"Bye Kid." said Lorelai, giving her daughter a hug. "Call me if you need anything."

Rory walked away, pulling the envelopes out of her bag and dropping them off at the post office on the way home. She had the feeling today was going to go by way too fast as she was really regretting dinner with Emily and Richard.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm home." said Lorelai entering her house, figuring Rory was likely somewhere. She wondered how the job search was going, but didn't want to pressure Rory...she knew how much pressure her daughter must be feeling and figured she deserved at least a few days with everything going on. She hadn't talked to Rory much during lunch as Sookie was too happy to see Rory and she didn't want Rory's news to get out before Rory was ready for it too. "I managed to get out a little early...Michel's always wanting me to let him do more, so figured it was a good time to let him."

Rory walks in from the kitchen, sipping at a cup of coffee and holding a second she hands to Lorelai. "Hey Mom. Hopefully Michel and Sookie won't fight."

"How's your day been?" asked Lorelai, slipping off her heels and sipping at her coffee simultaneously.

"Decent." said Rory. "Dropped off the resumes at the post office, put in some applications online after browsing any news room job openings, and I'll be honest, spent most of the rest of the day petting Paul Anka. Ever since the sugar toes event, I think he keeps expecting me to do it again."

"The last part sounds like fun and he gave me the same looks for awhile." said Lorelai, with a laugh, remembering the event. "And he gets along with most people...with time."

"He's a good dog." said Rory. "Though a little weird."

"Hello?" called out Luke from the foyer. "Is it okay if..."

"We're in here!" called out Rory.

Luke came in carrying a bag from the diner. "Chili fries just the way you two like them." Luke sits the bag down with the two plastic forks he had tossed in and after Lorelai and Rory had taken a few bites, he sat down in an armchair and said "Okay, so what's the news? Sorry, but you two have had me curious all day."

Lorelai looked at Rory with a 'Need me to help out here?' look, but figuring it was Rory's news to tell. Rory returned the look with an 'I should be the one' look.

"I might as well be blunt with it." said Rory a bit nervously. "I'm pregnant, it's Logan's. It wasn't planned, but here it is and I plan to go through with it."

"Oh." said Luke, clearly a bit taken back and shocked. "That is big news. Does Logan know?"

"I just told him yesterday." said Rory, nibbling at another bite of fries. "We plan to meet this weekend and talk more about it. Though admittedly I told Mom first."

Luke can't help but laugh a little. "Likely he would be able to guess as much anyways."

"We don't always talk first about everything, right?" said Lorelai, being unable to contain her laughter as both Rory and Luke give her a look. "Okay then maybe we do...but I found out maybe ten minutes before him though. Not a huge time difference - not like it's weeks or something."

"So I assume you are going to tell Emily and Richard tonight?" asked Luke, stealing a fry. "I am going to regret this - want me to go with you two? Be a distraction?" As much as he would hate having dinner at the Gilmore house, he knew he would do anything for Rory...even sit and listen to Emily give him back-handed compliments all evening.

"It might be a good idea." said Lorelai, shocked at Luke's offer since she knows how much he hates going. "Think you are up for it? I already called Mom earlier and I practically had to hang up on her to get her to stop asking questions about why Rory is home."

"Sounds like Grandma and sorry for that." said Rory, eating the last bite of fries. "It's really up to you Luke...it's too much to ask."

"Sure." said Luke. "I need to change though. Meet me at the diner in a half hour or so?" Lorelai nods in agreement and Luke heads out back to the diner to change.

"Well at least I will have two people on my side at dinner." said Rory. "Promise to drag me out if things get ugly?"

"Only if you make me the same promise." said Lorelai. "We probably should get changed ourselves...and I will call Dad and say another person is coming. You know how Mom freaks if an extra person shows up...despite the fact the cook makes enough to feed a dozen people."

"Yeah, I remember those times." said Rory. "Things never change with her, do they?"

"Nope, never." said Lorelai, heading up stairs, calling Richard on her cell phone on the way up.

Fifteen minutes later, both Lorelai and Rory are both downstairs dressed. "Dad is cool with an extra person...though I think he thinks now with all of us going that I am engaged again or married." said Lorelai. "This should be fun." Lorelai glances at her outfit. "I so hope I wasn't wearing this last week."

"Well my news will definitely make them forget all about any of that." said Rory, putting on her coat while Lorelai puts on hers as well. Lorelai and Rory pick up Luke, who is wearing slacks and a button down shirt, and head to the Gilmore house. Lorelai pulls the jeep up to the usual spot and parks.

"You read for this?" asked Lorelai looking at Rory, almost wishing she could do this for her daughter.

"Probably never." said Rory. "But guess it's better to get it over with. It's not like it will get easier."

The group gets out of the car, walks up the intimidating door, and Lorelai rings the doorbell.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello." said the maid, letting the group enter. "May I take your coats?"

Lorelai and Rory slip off their coats and hand them to the maid, who quickly walks away with them.

"See, this is why I don't wear a coat here." joked Luke. "Then I don't have to deal with that and if we have to leave in a hurry, I won't be down a coat and be forced to return in a day or two to retrieve it."

"I need to take notes from you." said Rory, while they all walked into the next room. "Remind me to ask you for more tips later."

"Lorelai, Rory, Luke, how lovely to see you." said Richard, putting down a book. "And right on time."

"I'm glad you all could make it." said Emily, looking at each with interest. "Can I interest any of you in something to drink?"

"Martini as always, Mom." said Lorelai, quickly wondering how Rory will get past this part of the evening, though it's true Rory wasn't much to drink.

"I'm good with whatever since I chose to come at the last minute." said Luke. "Whatever is easiest."

"It's always been anything you want." said Emily. "We don't have any beer as we didn't know ahead of time you were coming."

"We have pretty much everything." said Richard. "Scotch, martini, a nice bourbon maybe?"

"How about I have whatever you are drinking?" said Luke, figuring it would be the easiest solution.

"So a scotch for Luke. Rory, martini as well?" asked Emily, pouring the first two drinks.

"I have an early appointment." said Rory, quickly, figuring it wasn't quite a lie as she was supposed to meet Logan for lunch on Saturday. "I think maybe I'll just have a club soda."

"Okay." said Emily, bringing the drinks over. "How is the campaign trail treating you?"

"One minute in and you're getting serious, Mom." said Lorelai, trying to distract. "That has to be a new record for you."

"Am I not allowed to be interesting in my granddaughter, Lorelai?" said Emily with a tone to her voice. "Or should I rely on you soley for information?"

"No, you're allowed to ask questions." said Lorelai, with a sigh.

"Dinner is ready, Mrs Gilmore." said the maid walking in.

"We can just talk over dinner, Emily." said Richard, getting up and the rest of the group follows them to the dining room. Richard and Emily take their usual seats, Lorelai and Luke sit on one side of the table, and Rory sits on the other side. The maid brings out the salads.

"So as I was asking a few minutes ago, I just want to know how being on a campaign trail is going." said Emily, taking a small bite of her salad. "It sounds new and interesting."

"It was going well." said Rory.

"Was?" asked Richard.

"Yes, that's the thing." said Rory, taking a deep breath and bracing herself. "I was able to get a replacement...I decided it wasn't the right job for me."

"You quit?" said Emily. "I'm shocked at that...why would you do such a thing?"

"I was essentially writing the same article in each town." explained Rory. "And it wasn't challenging besides trying to figure out how to reword it. I want something more of a challenge."

"She is young, Emily." said Richard, taking his granddaughter's side. "There are other jobs."

Lorelai gave Richard a look of surprise. "But she's been actively looking for a new job as well. Maybe she can work parttime as a milkmaid." Lorelai added the last part laughing.

"That's not funny, Lorelai." said Emily. She stopped for a moment as the maid brought out the main meal, pot roast that Emily had requested for Rory. "So what is new with you and Luke then?" Emily asked Lorelai.

"Not a lot." said Lorelai, taking a bite of a carrot. "Just the same old, same old. You know how it goes." Lorelai gave Rory a look of 'it's now or never'.

"Grandma, there's actually a bit more news on my side." said Rory, putting down her fork. "Though I am pretty sure you two might not be happy with it."

"What is it, Rory?" said Richard, concerned. "Nothing is wrong, is it?"

"Actually I'm okay - maybe more than okay." said Rory, closing her eyes for a moment before continuing. "Actually another reason I quit the trail was I'm pregnant."

"What?" said Emily and Richard simultaneously. "Oh, Rory please say you are joking." added Emily.

"I'm not." said Rory. "I'm nearly two months along. I just saw a doctor late last week."

"It's Logan's, isn't it?" said Emily. "Oh Rory, you must tell him."

"I already have. He's the person I am meeting tomorrow." said Rory. "I'm not sure how much of a part of the baby's life he will want to be, but we will be discussing it."

"You two are surely getting back together?" said Emily. Richard was still stunned into silence.

"I don't know." said Rory. "Especially considering we broke up at graduation, I am not sure he will want to be. It's okay, he can still be a part of the child's life either way."

"But a child needs married parents." insisted Emily.

"Mom and Dad weren't...and here I am." said Rory, feeling herself get angry.

"But..." said Emily.

"Mom, she has said her peace." said Lorelai standing up. "Thanks for a lovely meal, but I think we should go." Luke also stands up and follows Lorelai and Rory to the door, Lorelai somehow having grabbed their coats on the way.

Once the group gets to the Jeep and seated and Lorelai is starting the drive back to Stars Hollow, Lorelai said "Well how do you think it went, considering?"

"About as well as I expected." said Rory, sitting in the back. "Hopefully they will calm down once they have time to think about it...and if nothing else, maybe we're out of going to Friday night dinners?"

"Ha! Good luck with that." said Lorelai, looking at Luke, who just shrugs at her. "Anyways, it's done and over with. Now you just have Logan tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

Rory cursed a bit to herself as she arrived at the cafe she was supposed to meet Logan late...well actually on time, but she had wanted to be there a little early to sip at some more coffee and try to think about all the possible ways this could go. Sighing thinking there was no way to turn back time, she walked up to the door of the cafe and entered. Spotting Logan sitting at a corner table, she waved to the hostess that she was with him.

"Rory." said Logan, standing to greet Rory. "All those years you show up early to the point you got me to be as well and now you are just on time." Logan said the last sentence jokingly. "I'm shocked, Ace."

"Yeah, I'm sorry." said Rory, taking a seat. "I really did mean to get here early. I blame Mom for needing me to update her phone and waiting until the last second to ask me."

"It's fine, Ace." said Logan. "So you...well we...well you are pregnant. Wow...I think I'm still in a bit of shock there as well. How did Lorelai take it?"

"She was shocked, but she supports my decision to keep it." said Rory. "And I was serious, it's your decision what you want to do."

The server showed up and after ordering drinks, the two resume their conversation. "I do want to be a part of his or her life. I think the better question is what about us...and what you think about that? asked Logan. "You turned down my proposal, so I doubt you want to be together, but then again I was the one who actually broke us up."

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I wasn't sure what you would want." said Rory. "I mean I still love you, but I don't want us to feel pushed into marrying just because." She couldn't help, but let Emily's words from the night before run through her head. "Plus I figured after turning down your proposal, you wouldn't be interested...which would make sense."

The server returns and takes their orders after dropping off the drinks. Logan waits to proceed with his response. "I have to say while it hurt, I did push." said Logan, sighing a little. "We could always take it slowly, if you want. I know I still would want to be with you. I still love you too, Ace, despite everything."

Rory sat for a few moments in shock. "I think I would like that." said Rory. "Plus I guess we have until he or she is born anyways."

"Very true." said Logan, giving Rory a smile.

"So I have to ask - who have you told?" said Rory. "I expect Honor and maybe Colin and Finn."

"Actually no one so far, though I plan to tell Honor later - we have plans for dinner tonight." said Logan honestly. "You know, you could come too. I know she would love to see you. She wanted to give me a thrashing for that ultimatum. She blames me, which she's not exactly wrong."

Rory laughed. "Sounds like Honor. And if I wouldn't be intruding, sure, I would love to catch up with her too." The server returns with their orders. "I told the grandparents last night."

"Oh that couldn't have been fun knowing Emily." said Logan, laughing in between bites of food. "How did it go?"

"About as well as I expected. Though not sure if she was more upset about me quitting the campaign trail or being pregnant." said Rory. "Grandpa didn't even get a word in though. I think he was just overwhelmed about the news. I hope to talk to him in a few days and see how he is doing with it all."

"Sounds exactly like Emily." said Logan, laughing. "Let me see if I can guess 'Blah blah you need to be married to have a kid blah blah you're also too young blah blah'?"

"Exactly." said Rory, laughing. "Though it did tick me off since after 22 years, she still hasn't accepted that Mom and Dad didn't get married immediately after they found out. She's way too old fashioned."

"At least Richard will likely accept it." said Logan. "I have to admit, I'm surprised you aren't giving me heat for going back into the family business."

"Well it is your life, Logan." said Rory. "I just want you to be happy. As much as he always annoyed me, how is Mitchum?"

"He's doing well...just slowing down a lot." said Logan. "It's honestly good for him in my opinion. It seems to have changed a lot about him, the heart attack, and he doesn't really look over my shoulder at work as much. Think maybe me quitting temporarily scared him into thinking I would do it again."

"That has to be nice." said Rory, finishing up her meal. "So Honor really won't mind if I come?"

"I can check real quick." said Logan, pulling out his phone and shooting his sister a quick text asking if it was okay if he brought a guest...only hinting it was a mutual friend. A few minutes later, his phone dings. "I told her I was bringing a guest and now she's curious who, but she's cool with it."

"You love surprising people." said Rory, pulling out her wallet as the check came.

"Don't worry about this. It's on me." said Logan, grabbing the bill. "I got it." Logan pays and the two leave the cafe. "So pick you up later around 5?" asked Logan.

"Sounds good." said Rory. "See you and Honor both later." Rory walks to her car and starts the drive home, surprised how well today went. Now if only last night had went as well, but hopefully some time would get her grandparents on board...maybe knowing her and Logan would be getting back together, albeit slowly, would help.


	8. Chapter 8

"So how did it go with Logan?" asked Lorelai as Rory entered the house. She had been flipping through a few magazines, being a bit too curious. She had barely moved since Rory left, not wanting to miss finding out as soon as possible.

"Don't tell me you've been sitting there the entire time?" said Rory, walking in - seemingly reading Lorelai's mind - and sitting next to Lorelai. "Because that might be a bit too pathetic, Mom."

"I haven't been sitting here the entire time." said Lorelai, defensively. "I heated up some leftover Chinese food lunch, I fed and walked Paul Anka, I took a shower,...see I totally did other things. And I'm not pathetic, just curious in my daughter's life...ah crap, I sound like my mother."

Rory can't help but roll her eyes and laugh at her mom. "We should call the locals news." Rory said in response to Lorelai. "Since we both know you want to know, lunch went well. Logan and I plan to start dating again...slowly...as we both admitted we still love one another."

"That's big news." said Lorelai. "But I mean who can resist a Gilmore girl?"

"No idea." said Rory, giggling. "We're having dinner with his sister tonight."

"Now that doesn't sound slow." said Lorelai, walking into the kitchen to get coffee for her and Rory. "Dinner with the family and all..." She finished teasing Rory a little.

"Well I'm friends with Honor." said Rory. "She's pretty cool and I haven't been able to catch up with her much since Logan's graduation...and even then we didn't say more than hi as she was there with his parents and I tried very hard to avoid them after what happened. So it would be nice to catch up with her."

"I'm teasing and I remember you saying Honor is pretty chill." said Lorelai, walking back with two mugs of coffee. "Wasn't she the first to find out you two were dating the very first time around?"

"Actually you're right." said Rory, taking a sip of coffee. "I honestly had forgotten about that. So guess it makes a weird kind of sense she finds out first in his family this time round as well." Rory thinks for a few minutes. "I'm not abandoning you for dinner, am I?"

"Keep in mind I love you tons and missed you tons...but I have been known to figure out how to eat dinner alone." joked Lorelai. "Maybe I'll give Luke a call and see if he wants to get dinner somewhere later."

"That sounds nice." said Rory. "You two should go out and get some alone time. I've been monopolizing you the last couple days. Plus I really owe Luke for last night."

"He only went because he loves you, Kid." said Lorelai, giving Rory a hug.

"I know." said Rory. "It's weird, in most ways he's been more like a dad to me than well Dad ever was."

"I remember something you said back to me when we went to the Vineyard...what if these two were the ones." said Lorelai. "It's starting to look like you were right. Luke's the right one for me and Logan seems to be the right one for you...and I'm sorry I was so hesistant about him at first. He truly does seem to love you."

"Aw, thanks Mom." said Rory. "And it does seem like they are our soulmates...if one was inclined to believe in that sort of thing. Not sure if I do, but they are both great men."

"I agree. Hopefully we both have had all our fights and disagreements we ever needed to have." said Lorelai. "By the way, Paris actually called looking for you earlier. I almost forgot. I didn't take a message, but something about if I was stoned your entire childhood or something...something about her finding out you were back home."

"That definitely sounds like Paris." said Rory. "Sorry about that...I have absolutely no idea how she found out."

"Well you should probably call her back...and I'll give Luke a call and set up dinner for me and him tonight." said Lorelai, nudging her daughter. "Plus honestly, I don't want to answer the phone to her ranting again at least for awhile."

"Fine, fine." said Rory, dialing Paris' number as she walked into her room.

"Well Gilmore, finally returning my call?" said Paris, sounding out of breath.

"I literally just got the message. And you sound out of breath?" said Rory.

"I'm in between classes." said Paris. "Obviously."

"What?" said Rory. "On Saturday? In the summer?"

"It occurred to me taking summer breaks would be moronic instead of getting through med school faster." said Paris. "So yes, on Saturday, in the summer. I plan to finish at least one year early so I can move on to law school after. Now on to your news? Why are you at home?"

Rory decided in a moment not to even ask how Paris found out. "The trail wasn't right for me, plus there was a more pressing matter of finding out I was pregnant. And don't even start, yes it's Logan's and yes he knows." Rory said in a rush, figuring Paris would break in at any moment. When Paris didn't respond, Rory asked, "Paris? You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just this seems foolish - you are throwing your 20's away, Rory." said Paris. "Surely you aren't going to..."

"I'm going to stop you right there. Yes I am keeping the child. Yes maybe it'll be a mistake, but it's my choice." said Rory. "And I will be the one who has to deal with it."

"Whatever." said Paris, knowing she'd never change Rory's mind. "Is it a secret or can anyone know?"

"Not really a secret, but I'd rather it not be on the news so to speak." said Rory. "Feel free to tell Doyle, but try to keep it on the quiet side."

"Fine." said Paris. "I'm at my next class. I got to go. Bye." Paris hangs up before Rory can say goodbye. Rory just sighs at her phone and sits on her bed holding it, not at all surprised by Paris' reaction...and she hoped Honor's would be better.


	9. Chapter 9

Rory is about finished getting ready when she hears a knock on the front door. "Mom, still home? If so, can you get that?" she said aloud, hoping so.

"Yes, your humble servant is still home." said Lorelai, jokingly. "Kidding, I'll get it." Lorelai answers the door. "Hey Logan."

"Hey Lorelai." said Logan, nervously.

"Come in." said Lorelai, stepping back, giving Logan a smile. "Rory is about ready."

"Thanks." said Logan, walking in. "I am a little early, sorry."

"Can I get you anything? Water? Red Vines? Poptarts? Pretty sure that's the contents of the kitchen at the moment." said Lorelai, trying to be friendly. "Well besides Paul Anka's food." She added the last bit jokingly.

"I'm good, really." said Logan, laughing a little. "How are you?"

"I'm good, really." said Lorelai. "I hate to dash on you, really, but I have a date with Luke tonight and I haven't even started getting ready. Make yourself at home though...and Rory should be right out." Lorelai walks upstairs to her room while Logan takes a seat on the couch.

A few moments later, Rory walks into the living room. "Hey Logan." said Rory. "Hope I didn't keep you waiting long."

"Not at all and you look great." said Logan, standing. "Was kind of curious if I'd spot the mysterious Paul Anka...you claim your mom has a dog and I admit I haven't been here that many times, but I have never seen him."

"He's a weird dog." said Rory. "He'll warm up to you...eventually. We could try sugar toes."

"Sugar what?" said Logan, with a laugh.

"Nevermind." said Rory laughing. "I'm ready if you are for Honor's."

"Let's go." said Logan, walking towards the door.

"Bye Mom." Rory yelled before leaving. Rory and Logan walk to his car and get in. "So what do you think Honor will say about us and well..." Rory pats her abdomen once.

"Honestly, I think she will be thrilled." said Logan, driving. "Maybe a little shocked at first."

Logan and Rory continue the drive to Honor and Josh's making idle small talk. After parking and walking up to the door, Logan reaches out and knocks. After a few minutes, Honor answers.

"Hey Logan, my favorite brother." Honor said teasingly. "And your gue...Rory! It's so good to see you. Why didn't you tell me you were bringing Rory? Are you two back together? Oh please tell me you are!"

"Can we at least be invited in, Sis, or should we continue this here?" said Logan. Honor waves them in and everyone sits down in the living room. "Plus I thought it would be a fun surprise."

"Well it is, but considering..." said Honor. "No offense Rory, I wanted to strangle him when he said you two broke up. Just really surprised to see you here, though really happy to."

"It's nice to see you too, Honor." said Rory, laughing a little. "And this might be a better topic over dinner so we can tell you and Josh both. Speaking of, where is he?"

"Cooking, would you believe it?" said Honor. Josh walks in at that moment and announces dinner is ready and everyone walks to the dining room.

"It smells really good, Josh." said Logan.

"Thanks Logan." said Josh. "I know it's not normal with the Huntzberger's, but I actually like doing the cooking. Please sit and enjoy."

"Logan and Rory have news." said Honor to Josh.

"Well we might as well be out with it." said Logan, looking at Rory, who nods. "Well we were broken up and we'll be taking it slow...but well the bigger news is we're pregnant."

"What?" said Honor, excited. "Congratulations! I'm so excited...I'll be an Aunt!"

"Think Logan wanted to surprise you with all the news at once." said Rory.

"That sounds like my brother." said Honor. "I do hope you two don't make it too slow...I loved you two together."

"Aw, thanks Honor." said Rory.

"I think she knows you are my one and only favorite family member." said Logan, with a chuckle.

"Do Mom and Dad knows?" Honor asks Logan.

"Not yet." said Logan. "We will tell them...in time. Mind keeping it on the quiet side for now?"

"I totally get it." said Honor. "And mum's the word." Josh nods in agreement.

A few hours later, Logan and Rory get ready to go. "It's been really nice to see you, Honor." said Rory.

"Same!" said Honor, giving Rory a hug. "We so have to get together again soon and go shopping...for fun and for the little one."

"That sounds like fun." said Rory. Logan and Rory leave and walk out to the car. "You know, I just realized I don't know where you live now." asked Rory to Logan.

"It's actually not too far. I am renting an apartment, but looking to buy soon." said Logan. "It's early enough...want to see? Or is that too much too soon?"

"It sounds great." said Rory. Logan nods and heads towards his place. "And honestly considering, I think we can go at whatever speed we wish."

"That's up to you, Ace." said Logan. A few minutes later, he pulls up in front of his apartment. "So here we are. Still up for it?"

"Yes." said Rory, getting out of the car. "Or are you too afraid to let me see your bachelor ways?"

Logan laughs and they walk up to the door. "Definitely Ace. But seriously, I don't want to ruin this either." Logan unlocks the door and leads them inside.

"I see Henry made the move." said Rory with a laugh at the suit of armor. "You know, I actually miss him - no matter how many times he scared me when I first moved in with you."

"I couldn't ever part with Henry." laughed Logan, getting them both bottles of water from the fridge before taking a seat next to Rory on the couch.

"He is definitely worth being missed." said Rory, taking a sip of water before leaning over and kissing Logan and soon enough they are making out, like they haven't missed a moment.

"Are you sure Ace?" said Logan, as Rory unbuttons his shirt.

"Yes." said Rory. "Are you saying no?" She stops and looks a little worried.

"I could never say not to you...at least not again." said Logan. They both fall into giggles and they start back to what they were doing.


	10. Chapter 10

Laying next to Logan in bed the next morning, Rory couldn't help but think aloud, "I can't believe we did that."

"What, sex?" said Logan, teasingly. Getting a more serious turn, "If you don't want it to mean anything, we can pretend it didn't happen - little slip-up. No big deal." He tries to hide the fact he really doesn't want to pretend it didn't happen.

"Oh no, not at all." said Rory, turning over on her side to face Logan. "Just after everything and us both saying we wanted to take it slow this time around...we both should have known better." She leaned further over and gave Logan a kiss.

"I'd happily wake up to you any morning, Ace." said Logan, wrapping an arm around Rory, drawing her closer to him. "Anywhere, anytime."

"Aww, Logan." said Rory. The couple is interrupted by the sound of Rory's phone chiming. "Want to bet that's my mom? I sent her a text late last night saying I wouldn't be back until morning."

"Think she will guess what we were up to?" said Logan with a wink.

"Oh hush." said Rory. "But probably...I mean I left with you, so where else would I be?"

"That is a good point." said Logan. "So come on, tell me, what does it say? Plus I know you want to check it."

Rory picks up the phone and reads the text aloud after adjusting the sheets around her. "It is Mom. It says 'Hey Rory. Called it. Tell Logan hi. Love Mom'" So I guess she was at least internally taking bets on if we would end up sleeping together already." Rory is torn between wanting to be annoyed and finding it hilarious.

"Your mom is a smart woman." said Logan, gently tickling Rory. "Though I'm probably more shocked than either of you considering."

"You, shocked?" said Rory laughing. "Those words go in the same sentence? I didn't think that was possible, Huntzberger."

"Only when it comes to you." said Logan, sitting up. "Want some breakfast? There's a cafe down the block with the best pastries. For a kiss, I could be talked into fetching some."

"You're so greedy." said Rory, teasingly, giving Logan a kiss. "Bring me back at least two?"

"Let's be honest, I could eat two - you could easily eat three." said Logan, laughing. "How about I just bring back a half dozen? I know you Gilmore's and your eating habits by now." Logan gets dressed as he talks.

"I almost want to be mad...but you're right." said Rory. "I'll see how much of my clothing I can find before you get back." Logan gets his wallet and keys and walks to the door. "Don't forget coffee!" Logan laughs as he leaves, knowing if he forgot coffee, Rory would have his head.

"So where did my clothes wander off to?" said Rory to herself, slowly collecting her stuff. "Skirt, blouse, bra,...where did my underwear run off to?" Rory ends up standing next to Henry. "How in the world did they get on you?" she muttered, putting on her clothes and finding her shoes by the door and leaves them there.

Rory wanders into the bathroom hoping to at least find some mouthwash and while glancing around, notices on a bottom shelf a box labeled 'Rory's things'. "Hmm." she thinks aloud, opening the lid and finding her spare toothbrush, a hairbrush she thought she lost, misc body wash and shampoo she must have left, and suntan lotion. After removing the toothbrush and the hairbrush, she puts the box where she found it. She just finishes brushing her teeth and combing her hair when she hears the door open.

"I'm back." called out Logan. "Breakfast is served!" Logan puts the items on the coffee table and looks up just as Rory enters the room. "You look gorgeous."

"In crumpled clothes?" said Rory. "Not sure if I believe you, but thanks. By the way, I found a box in the bathroom." She sees Logan make a confused face for a second and then suddenly it shows when it hits him what she means.

"Oh yeah." said Logan, sipping at his cup of coffee and taking a seat. "I want to say there's some really good excuse...but since we're starting over, I'll be honest and say I couldn't bring myself to toss any of it. I guess I was still in too much shock and then well it just ended up there...more or less."

"Lucky for me...gave me some items for this morning, like a toothbrush. I had wondered where that hairbrush wandered off to." said Rory, watching Logan look a bit embarrassed. "Though if we're going to be doing this and hopefully more often, probably best to leave it there anyways." She takes a bite of a pastry. "This is delicious!"

"Told you." said Logan, before biting into his own pastry. "And I didn't miss the part about doing this more often...and I am glad you said that as I would probably need a pint of ice cream and would be crying in the corner if you hadn't said that."

Rory rolls her eyes. "You're a brat, you know that. Anyways, glad to know you are on board."

"Like I said earlier, any time any place, Ace." said Logan. "Let's forget about what I said at graduation - that was stupid Logan. Just name the spot and I'll be there with you. Though I think those things can make it out of the box and into the bathroom in the normal places."

"Right now, being here and eating breakfast with you is good." said Rory, biting into a second pastry. "You are totally right, I totally need three of these at least!"


	11. Chapter 11

Rory waves at Logan as he drops her off and walks up to the door, finding it unlocked and walks in. "Mom, Luke? Anyone home?" Rory called out, walking into the living room. Spotting Paul Anka for once, she stops and gives him a quick pet.

"We're in here." said Lorelai, from the kitchen. Rory walks into the kitchen and is greeted by Lorelai and Luke enjoying the last of a late breakfast. "Hello my favorite daughter. How was your night?" Lorelai gives Rory a wink, while taking a bite of her breakfast.

"I'm your only daughter and fine." said Rory with a sigh, deciding not to mention her mom's night must have went well too considering. "Hey Luke."

"Hey Rory." said Luke, starting to get up. "Want breakfast? I don't mind making more."

"No, I'm good. I ate at Logan's." said Rory. Thinking for a moment, "Absolutely do not make that dirty." she said to Lorelai. Luke chuckles as he sits back down and takes a sip of his peppermint tea.

"That one would have been way too easy." said Lorelai, sipping at her coffee. "So how's Honor and her husband, I want to think it's Josh?"

"Josh. She's good." said Rory, pouring herself a cup of coffee and sitting down at the table. "She took it all well, but Honor's always been nice about everything. She wants to get together to go shopping - maybe you can join us."

"I'll never turn down a shopping trip." said Lorelai, getting up and helping Luke load the dishwasher. "I told Michel I'd go in and get the nature lovers out on the trail this afternoon. I should be back by dinner. Luke, want to join us?"

"Sounds great. I need to do a few repairs at the diner and give April a call, but I should be free by then." said Luke. "If it's okay with Rory too." Luke looks at Rory, hoping she knows he will understand if she says no.

"I'm sitting right here." said Rory, laughing. "And the more the merrier, Luke, I don't mind at all."

"Then I'll see you both later, maybe with takeout?" said Luke. Rory nods. Luke and Lorelai exchanged goodbyes with each other and with Rory before heading out.

Rory stands and walks into her room to check emails on her laptop when her phone chimes. Looking down she sees the caller is her grandfather on his cell phone. Not being sure if it's a good idea or not, she decides to answer anyways. "Hey Grandpa."

"Rory, I'm glad I could reach you." said Richard. "I was hoping we could talk just for a few minutes."

"Sure Grandpa...unless your plan is to talk me out of what was discussed Friday night." said Rory, absentmindedly flipping on her laptop and opening up her emails. Noticing she finally had one from her dad, she made a mental note to respond to it later - though it's not like he provided the same courtesy. "Though you probably should know Logan and I are back together...and you can feel free to tell Grandma that part."

"While I can't say I one hundred percent agree, I respect your choices, Rory. You have always been a bright girl." said Richard. "I just hope we can still talk and if you need anything, let me know. And that is good news, I believe, and I will let her know."

"It is good news, Grandpa." said Rory, settling down on her bed. "We are taking things at well their own pace, and we will see where it goes. He wants to be around for the child either way though. We will make it work no matter what."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from him." said Richard, hoping Rory was making the right choice for her, but knowing it was her choice to make. He realized he had made that mistake with Lorelai. "So he's still in Hartford I assume?"

"Yes he is and starting to take over for his dad." said Rory. "So not a huge distance between us, so we should be able to get time together pretty easily."

"If you don't mind, I was hoping to talk to you about your job search." said Richard. "Anything I can do to help? I could call in some favors. I know you typically hate that, but with everything..."

"I think I would be willing to accept a little help as long as I get the job in the end on my own merit." said Rory, knowing she was going to need to get to work soon. "Just don't pull too many strings, okay?"

"While it pains me not to, I will not as I understand your request." said Richard. "Anyways, I won't keep you. Tell Lorelai hi for me when you get a chance?"

"I certainly will. She's at work right now." said Rory. "Thanks for calling Grandpa and glad to know we're on good terms."

"I always want us to be." said Richard. "Talk to you hopefully by Friday night?" He sounds a little too hopeful.

"I'll be there." said Rory, a bit regretfully and hoping her grandmother will have calmed down some by then. "I love you. Bye Grandpa."

"I love you too. Bye Rory." said Richard, hanging up.

Rory hangs up and lays back on her bed, thinking about everything that has happened in the past few days and happy that she at least has a good relationship with one of her grandparents. Remembering she had an email from her dad, she gets up and walks back to her laptop. She sits down, figuring since Chris went the email route, she would as well. After replying to the usual stuff in the email, she sits and types out the rest of the news she has. She can't help but debate whether or not to send it for a few minutes, but eventually hits send and wonders what will happen next with him.


	12. Chapter 12

"Rory?" said Lorelai, walking in the front door. "I'm home and I come with pizza! And yes that sounds dirty."

"Hey Mom." said Rory, walking in the living room, ignoring the dirty statement. "And pizza sounds delicious! Pete's?"

"Always." said Lorelai sitting down the box on the coffee table along with a bag. "Also the cheesy bread. I swear he would go out of business if not for us. Want to grab some plates while I change?"

"Sure...and we are probably his most loyal customers." Rory walks back into the kitchen and grabs some plates out of the cabinet and thinks for a moment before grabbing a handful of napkins.

"Anyone home?" said Luke, walking in the front door, hoping it was okay with Rory home. "I have with pie? Hello?"

"Please tell me it's the peach." said Rory walking back into the living room. "Sit it anywhere and make yourself at home. Mom should be down in a moment."

"Like now." said Lorelai, walking down the stairs after having changed. "Happy to see two of my favorite people in my living room...along with food of course! Food might be winning by a little. Anyways, what does everyone want to drink?"

"Beer?" said Luke, sounding a little unsure.

"I'll get the drinks, Mom." said Rory. "I'll be back in a moment." Rory walks into the kitchen and grabs a beer apiece for Luke and Lorelai, figuring they should be allowed to drink even if she couldn't and a soda for herself. Walking back she overhears Lorelai teasing Luke. "What did I miss?" Rory hands out the drinks.

"Luke was curious where he should sit." said Lorelai, laughing and pulling at Luke's arm. "I told him the couch is large enough for three."

"It really is, Luke." said Rory, sitting down next to her mom. "Plenty of room on the other side of Mom." Luke looks embarrassed, but sits down next to Lorelai. "Anyone want to watch a movie while we eat?"

"Sounds great." said Lorelai. "Just pop anything in. Nothing else we can mock it."

"Of course." said Rory, picking a random movie off the shelf and putting it in.

A couple hours later - after much pizza and much pie - Lorelai looks over at Rory who has fallen asleep leaning against her. "Guess she didn't get a ton of sleep last night." said Lorelai, joking. "She has confused me with a pillow it seems."

Luke rolls his eyes and sighs, knowing Lorelai. "Too much information. Want to let her sleep on the couch or should we get her to bed?"

"Pretty sure I can't lift her, at least not after her eighth birthday." said Lorelai. "So I guess on the couch? I can get some pillows and blankets."

"I got her." said Luke, picking up Rory carefully and carrying her to her room. Lorelai follows and removes Rory's shoes before covering her up. Both walk quietly back to the living room after Lorelai grabs a couple more beers.

"Guess the excitement of the weekend has taken a toll on her." said Lorelai, handing him a beer. "And the pregnancy. And thanks for getting her in there - probably a lot more comfortable."

"You're welcome and yeah it probably has." said Luke, sipping at the beer. "How are you doing though? It's been a long few days for you too."

"I'm honestly good. I mean I worry about her, but I don't think that will ever change." said Lorelai, sitting down next to Luke. "But she's an adult and her choices are her choices. Plus we all know what happened last time I butted in...plus well her and Logan seem to be working things out. That's all that matters, plus I support her choices as she's an adult."

"Yeah I'm staying out of it." said Luke. "Think Emily will ever stop freaking out?"

"Maybe not until she sees her great-grandchild." said Lorelai with a laugh. "Dad will come around sooner...if he hasn't already."

"Well I probably should go." said Luke, taking the final swig of his beer and standing up.

"You could stay..." said Lorelai, holding onto Luke's hand.

"I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable." said Luke, sounding like he would want to stay. "Plus I have never stayed over when Rory's been home."

"As much as I hate to admit it, she's an adult now." said Lorelai. "Plus it's not like she hasn't figured out her mom has a life. C'mon, stay." She spots Luke debating it. "It's just sleeping upstairs with me. Not a big deal." Lorelai walks towards the stairs. "It's only awkward if you make it."

"Okay if you're sure." said Luke, following Lorelai. "Have to admit it sounds nice."

Lorelai laughs as she enters her bedroom, knowing she would win Luke over.


	13. Chapter 13

Rory wakes up in her bed, wondering how she got there. The last thing she remembered was being in the living room watching a movie with Lorelai and Luke. Deciding not to question it, she removes the throw blanket from the couch - finding it interesting she was sleeping on top of her blankets and fully dressed - and changes into some pajamas. She walks into the kitchen where she spies Luke cooking breakfast. "Good Morning Luke." said Rory, setting up the coffee machine to make coffee. "Mom awake yet?"

"Good morning." said Luke, flipping a pancake while mixing the batter off to the side. "She's still getting dressed." He pauses for a moment, realizing he gave himself away about staying over. Shrugging, he said "You sure you want to follow your mom's path on the coffee during pregnancy?"

"What can I say, it's my lifeblood at this point. I couldn't live without it." said Rory, laughing a little and realizing Luke must have stayed over to know her mom was still getting dressed. She really didn't care, so she decided to not make mention of it. She always thought Luke was the best fit for her mom. "Anything I can do to help?"

"If you wouldn't mind grabbing some plates and silverware." said Luke. "Otherwise I got it covered. Oh, you could sit out the fruit salad as well."

Rory had just finished setting the table when Lorelai walked in. "What smells so good down here?" said Lorelai, sipping at the coffee Rory had sat at her place. "Morning Kid." She looks between Luke and Rory, as a look to Rory as 'Hope you don't mind'. Rory shrugs and waves it off, making Lorelai smile, glad Rory is okay with it.

"Pancakes and bacon." said Luke. "Plus some fruit salad I chopped earlier."

"Fruit, in this house?" asked Rory, questioningly. "Am I in the Twilight Zone?"

"Okay so I maybe made a run to the market this morning." said Luke. "All that's here is cereal, poptarts, tater tots, and what appeared to be pasta in a can that I'd rather starve than eat."

"All the staples you mean." said Lorelai jokingly, giving Luke a quick kiss as he moves the food to the table. Luke blushes while Rory giggles at them both. "Thanks for breakfast, Luke."

"Definitely thanks!" said Rory, pouring maple syrup and chocolate syrup onto her pancakes. Luke has to hide a look of disgust at the combination, and decides to concentrate on his own food when Lorelai did the same.

"It's not a problem. Plus after all these years of serving you two breakfast, it would almost be weird if I wasn't making breakfast." said Luke, with a laugh before eating a bite of pancake.

"True enough." said Lorelai. "So Rory, when is your next doctor appointment? I kept forgetting to ask. If you want, I could come..."

"Wednesday actually." said Rory, biting into a slice of bacon. "I texted Logan about it yesterday and I think he plans to join me. Sorry Mom."

"No he should be there." said Lorelai, maybe a little saddened. "I'm glad he's going to be around for you, I really am. Trust I know you will need the support."

"I know Mom." said Rory, giving her mom a side-hug, knowing her mom had to do it alone. Wanting to change the subject, "What do you two have planned for today?"

"I got to go by the diner." said Luke. "Caesar opened early for me, but he had something he wanted to do this afternoon. I swear I was listening until he got his high pitched voice and I tuned out."

"And I will need to go to the inn of course." said Lorelai. "You could hang out if you wanted though, Rory. You might find it boring, but you're welcome.

"You know, I think I will." said Rory. "Might be fun to watch my mom at work, plus I could help out. Better than sitting around the house, growing dust and feeling pathetic."

"I figured as much - you're too much like me." said Lorelai, finishing her breakfast. "We could go together if you want to hurry and get dressed." Lorelai's phone chimes and she walks into the living room to answer it.

"I got the dishes." said Luke, figuring Rory would need time to get ready. "Just need to be loaded into the dishwasher anyways."

Rory goes and takes a quick shower and quickly gets dressed before meeting her mom in the living room. "What was the call about?" Rory asked, spotting Lorelai flipping through her phone. "I take it Luke already left."

"Oh, it's Michel. He's going to be out for a day or two...now I need to find a temp for the front desk." said Lorelai. "Something about wanting to do something with Paw-Paw. And yeah, Luke headed over to the diner a few minutes after you went into the shower."

"I could do it...run the front desk." said Rory, wanting to help out. "I mean, it's mostly checking people in and taking reservations. Between the short period I was employed by the D.A.R. and being an editor, I should be able to handle it."

"I mean, if you're sure." said Lorelai. "Michel has his weird system...you remember, the post-its."

"How could I forget." said Rory, laughing. "I remember the system, even if I find it ridiculous. Don't worry, I got it. Let me grab a blazer to dress up these jeans and shirt a bit and I'll be ready to go."

Lorelai can't help but think it could be fun to work with her daughter for the day while waiting for Rory to return. She texted Sookie to let her know the plans as well. Now to see if Michel would have one of his freakouts when he returned.


	14. Chapter 14

Soon after arriving at The Dragonfly and Lorelai getting Rory set with passwords to the website and reservation database - to which she was not at all surprised Michel had set with his dog's name and date he adopted him, Rory got settled behind the front desk as Lorelai went to check in with the rest of her staff and to do her usual daily things. She had managed to score a cup of coffee and a couple scones from the kitchen before she got seated. Lorelai had mentioned Monday's were usually a slow day as weekenders tended to check out on Sunday and anyone staying longer than a weekend tended to leave near the end of the week.

A couple hours later, the phone startled Rory out of her thoughts. "Hello, Dragonfly Inn, this is Rory speaking." Rory answered, not quite remembering how Michel answered the phone. "What can I do for you today?"

"Rory? Oh what a pleasant name." said Michel, trying his best to do an American accent and not being able to hide his surprise. "I was hoping to make some reservations at this fine establishment."

Rory instantly realized it was Michel and decided to play along. "I'm happy to help. What dates are you interested in?"

"The 24th through 26th." said Michel, his French accent peaking through more and more. "I was hoping for a room with a nice view."

Rory kept playing along and decided to even check there would be a room available. Tempted momentarily to go ahead and say she knew who was on the phone, she decided to let it go on a little longer, finding it both funny and a little insulting at the same time. "Just give me a second to check to see if a room is available." She sat the phone down on the counter and sipped at the cup of coffee she had just gotten moments ago. After a couple minutes, she picked the phone up and said, "Good news, Sir, we do indeed have an opening that weekend. Who should I list the reservation under and what method of payment would you like to reserve the room under? We can do any form of credit card."

"M-M-Michael Bordeaux." said Michel, a little flustered, still a little shocked Rory was the one who answered, but figured he would test her if she was going to be the one to fill in for him. "And on my..."

"Michel I know it's you!" said Rory, interrupting Michel from going further. "I thought you were busy and that's why I'm filling in for Mom."

"I wanted to make sure the job was being done well by whomever Lorelai hired." said Michel, with a sigh. "I did not think you would be filling in."

"I am...and I don't really appreciate the prank, fake call. Bye Michel." said Rory, hanging up the phone with a sigh. Michel could definitely be an annoyance and often didn't understand why her mom kept him employed. She would definitely be asking again later. Hearing the phone ring again a couple minutes later, she answered with "Michel, one more call and the pink post it notes..."

"Rory?" said Emily with a surprise. "Why are you answering the phone at the inn? And that's no way to answer a phone professionally."

Rory gasped a little horrified. "Grandma, hello. I'm filling in for Michel for the day as he supposedly had something he needed the day off for. He just called to test me and I figured it was him again."

"You still should be professional on the phone, you know." said Emily, scolding Rory. "Especially at the inn...you wouldn't want to cost your mother customers. You never answered the phone that way when you worked for the D.A.R. and I..."

Rory spotted Lorelai walking up to the counter. "Hey Grandma, I assume you called for Mom. Here she is." She handed her mom the phone without giving her a chance to say she wasn't there. She said Lorelai mouth 'Evil Child!' before she walked away to take a small break in the sitting room in view of the desk. A little bit later, Lorelai walked over.

"I so can't believe you did that." said Lorelai, sitting down next to her. "I hate speaking to my mom!"

"She was scolding me for how I answered the phone..." said Rory defensively.

"Yeah, I heard something about Michel and a prank call." said Lorelai. "I have to admit I tend to tune out my mother when she drones on. I said I had an emergency and had to go to get off the phone."

Rory couldn't help but laugh. "Sounds like your usual plan with her. And yeah, Michel called to test me a couple minutes before." She explained what happened. "So when the phone rang a couple minutes later, I figured it was him."

"I would have to." said Lorelai with a sigh. "I'll try and talk to him later about that. How about I watch the desk for a bit and you can have some lunch...even better, have some lunch out on the deck and read. We both know you have a book - or two - in your purse."

"Only one. I have cut back." said Rory. "That sounds nice...though I came to help out with the desk."

"It's fine. I got my usual stuff done and I never expected you to work without a break." said Lorelai, waving at Rory to go. "I'll be fine. I promise not to grow ancient and crumble to dust while you're gone." Rory laughed, going and grabbing her book from her purse and walked into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat before walking out to the deck. She had to admit the view here was amazing...then again, everywhere in Stars Hollow was beautiful. She could see why her mom had fallen in love with the town so many years ago.


	15. Chapter 15

The rest of the day passed smoothly. Lorelai and Rory meet up at the front desk towards the end of the day.

"So how did you like filling in for Michel?" asked Lorelai, still shocked by what Michel did earlier. "I left him some messages about not messing with the inn's operations. He texted that he should be back in tomorrow, though of course he didn't apologize."

"Besides him messing with me, it went really okay." said Rory, not surprised at all about Michel really. "Though I'd be willing to fill in again in the future if needed...if he promises not to call."

"I'll keep that in mind." said Lorelai, gathering her things and handing Rory's stuff to her. "Have plans for dinner?"

"That's something I need to mention.." said Rory. "Logan texted a few hours ago asking if I wanted to do dinner. I gave him a tentative maybe since I wasn't sure what your plans were."

"Kid, you're 22 - well past me being able to control if you're home for dinner or not." said Lorelai, laughing as they walked up to her Jeep. "So it's up to you really. Luke and I can have dinner together alone if you want to go."

"I'll text him when we get home and see if he still wants to get a bite to eat." said Rory, buckling her seatbelt. "If not, then oh well. We can get together another night."

Lorelai and Rory drive back to the house talking about crazy Michel and how one of the guests had managed to lock themselves in earlier. Pulling up to the house, they get out and walk in. A waft of something delicious hits them as they shut the door. "What smells so good?" asked Lorelai. "Luke was planning to come over for dinner, but he would be early."

Lorelai and Rory walk into the kitchen and spy Logan cooking. "Hope you don't mind...I let myself in." said Logan. "I remembered about the spare key."

"Oh hey Logan." said Lorelai with a smile. "Not sure if I mind someone breaking in if they want to cook a meal."

"Is it really breaking in if I used the key?" said Logan laughing.

"Good point. That smells like the paella you made a few months ago." said Lorelai.

"It is." said Logan.

"Well cool, then I get to have dinner with both my mom and you. Though Luke's planning to join us too." said Rory to Logan, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hope there's enough for a fourth."

"I promise I'm making plenty." said Logan. "It will still be a little bit. I also brought some wine, both red and white...and sparkling cider for those unable to have wine."

"You think of everything." said Rory, laughing. She's interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. "That must be Luke."

"I think I will go and see how his day was." said Lorelai. "Just let us know when dinner is ready?"

"Will do." said Rory, handing her mom a glass of wine and a beer for Luke. Lorelai leaves with the beverages.

"I can't help but think I might have crossed a line." said Logan, checking on the food and tossing some bread under the broiler. "I just thought it would be a fun surprise..."

"It's fine." said Rory. "I mean it's not every day anyone here comes home to a home cooked meal. Anything I can do to help?"

"You can get the salad out of the fridge if you like." said Logan. "And remind me where the plates are?" Rory points to a cabinet. They work together to set the table and get the food put onto platters - Rory wondering when they even got serving platters. "I'll go get Mom and Luke." She leaves to tell them dinner is ready.

A few minutes later, everyone is sitting around the table. "This is delicious." said Luke, taking a bite of food. "I've never had paella and I need to start eating it more."

"I made it once for Lorelai and Rory." said Logan, then taking a bite of salad. "Hope you don't mind me dropping in either."

"As I said Logan, it's fine." said Lorelai, maybe wishing they had gotten a little notice, but not overly upset. She wanted Rory and Logan to work out since Rory wanted it and had discussed that with Luke when they were in the other room....who had agreed. "We'll have to get together and do this again sometime."

"Hey I get a break." said Luke, trying to insert a little humor. "I'm normally the one feeding these two." This makes everyone at the table laugh. "Not that I really mind though. Keeps you two from eating junk."

"That 'junk' is delicious, Luke." said Rory. "You really should try it sometime."

"You guys are already swaying me over some." said Luke. "Though I think I'll keep away from stuff like pasta in a can."

"I'll drink to that." said Logan, with a laugh.

A little while later, dinner's over and everyone helps load the dishwasher. "How does everyone feel about dessert?" said Lorelai. "I think we have everything for epic ice cream sundaes." Lorelai starts sitting ice cream and other ingredients out. "We could put in a movie or something...unless you two want alone time."

"Movie sounds good." said Rory. "How about 'Hope They Serve Beer In Hell'? I bought it on a whim the other day as one of the main characters looked really familiar."

A couple hours later and too much ice cream later, everyone is damn near crashed in the living room. Lorelai notes it's getting late and looks around. "Well, you know, Luke, Logan, you two could both just stay." suggested Lorelai. "There's still the trundle in Rory's room."

Rory also notices it's late. "Yeah, Logan, why not? Then we could talk a little before bed and in the morning?" said Rory, trying to persuade Logan.

"I can't say no to you." said Logan. "No one minds?"

"One thing I know is not to argue with the Gilmore's." said Luke, following Lorelai up the stairs after dropping off the ice cream dishes in the dishwasher.

Rory grabs some linens from the hall closet, hands Logan a blanket to carry, and leads Logan to her room. "Help me make up the trundle?" said Rory. Together Rory and Logan make fast work of making up the trundle. "You can have either or....both are pretty comfy."

"I'll take the trundle." said Logan. "Last time I know we alternated, but you should have your bed as I'm the unexpected guest. Plus I can sleep anywhere, you know that."

"Okay then." said Rory, changing into pajamas. "I have to admit, this almost feels like old times."

"I agree." said Logan, sitting down in the chair in the corner of Rory's room, not being able to help himself watching Rory undress. "I have to admit I definitely miss this."

Rory throws a throw pillow at him. "Men!" Rory said, climbing into her bed as Logan crawls onto the trundle. "So we probably should talk about where we go from here."


	16. Chapter 16

"So what do you want to talk about?" said Logan, propping himself up with the pillow Rory had beaned him with. "By the way, mine now!"

"I don't know, just maybe things like where we both want to live." said Rory, giggling at Logan. "Though I do need to find a job and I can't be sure where I will be. I hope somewhere nearby."

"Actually I had been wanting to talk about that one." said Logan, bracing himself. "I know you hate people pulling strings and calling in favors, but there is an opening at the paper in Hartford. The journalist is wanting to move abroad as her daughter just had a child and is wanting to leave as soon as possible."

"You're kidding?" said Rory. "But I mean, would that exactly be fair? For me to be working under you?"

"I handle more of the business side. You'd be working for the editor." said Logan. "Though honestly, they are wanting someone in for the job like Friday and well when I found out, we were...well let's go with not together. We were going to be starting the interview process, but this would actually be a win-win situation."

Rory thought for a few minutes. While she had to admit it almost felt wrong and like nepotism, if the paper truly did need someone immediately, why not take it. Plus with being pregnant, getting a paper to hire her would probably be more difficult as they would know she would need maternity leave in about half a year. She sighs. "I'll take it...if it's a win-win for everyone."

"Actually Ace, you're doing everyone a favor." said Logan, kneeling on the trundle to reach Rory to give her a kiss. "Plus I mean you could live in Hartford or even here in Stars Hollow if it would make you more comfortable. It's not that bad of a commute."

"Then that leaves about us...we said everything slow, but as we both know, we're going faster than slow." said Rory, doing an awkward wink. She had always sucked at it. "I'm curious how you would feel about living together. We essentially have the past two years anyways...well the past year when you've been in town. I'm cool here if you want to wait for awhile, just figured it deserved mentioning."

Logan was surprised by what Rory had said - it was definitely the opposite of moving slow, but honestly the more he thought about it, he had to confess he would like things to go back to the way they were. "I'm up for it if you are...you know me on that one. My apartment would be tight for the eventual three we would be...but I am on a month-to-month lease as I took the place without seeing more than some photos of it."

"Yeah, but I figure you would want to be in Hartford." said Rory. "I have to admit, short of where Chilton and my grandparent's, I don't really know much about the town."

"I honestly would be good in either place. We could always check out places in both areas." said Logan. "Or if you want to be here, this town is definitely quirky enough that it would be interesting to live here too."

"You would really move to Stars Hollow if I asked you to?" said Rory, a little shocked. "I mean it's a lot to ask..."

"Honestly it could be refreshing. Put me a little farther away from my parents as well." said Logan, laughing. "I do totally understand why Lorelai likes it here. It really sounds like you would be happier here, so we could look at some listings soon."

Rory can't help, but hug Logan. "You are too perfect!"

Logan laughs. "Anything for you, Ace, but I'm serious. After the hale bale maze and seeing Taylor's freakouts a couple times, it would totally be worth it. Plus we could literally commute to work together and wouldn't really lose much time together. With that, should I tell the editor Dave I have the perfect person for the job tomorrow?"

"Ha! Not sure if I am the perfect person for it, but I will take it." said Rory, adjusting to the idea still, but knowing it was a good opportunity. She had finally moved past the pro/con lists for decisions. She glances at the clock. "Okay, if we don't get to sleep, you are going to need more than coffee to stay awake tomorrow."

Logan laughs. "The thoughts of being with you and the future little one will be enough to keep me awake, trust me. Plus your mom makes ultra-strong coffee and would probably jump start the heart of a deceased person. I'll be fine." Logan does adjust to laying down. "Please just promise me you won't change your mind about me before morning."

Rory can't help, but giggle. "I promise, Huntzberger." Rory falls asleep thinking about how so much had gotten accomplished in one night's worth of conversation. She hadn't felt so much at peace in awhile and knew she was making the right decisions for her. She did wonder what her mom would think when she heard all the news.


	17. Chapter 17

After breakfast was done the next morning and Luke and Logan had both left for work, Lorelai and Rory sat at the kitchen table enjoying some more coffee while catching up. The last few days had been hectic.

"Michel isn't minding you being late?" asked Rory, nibbling a poptart despite having eaten what was probably too much breakfast.

"I didn't exactly give him a choice." said Lorelai, laughing a little. "Figured it was more than fair after the prank he pulled yesterday..the brat. Plus nice to have some time with you. I know you and Logan had to have talked...and there's something I want to talk to you about as well."

"You go first." said Rory. "Mine will take longer anyways and you'll have questions and we will never get back to yours."

"How would you feel about Luke moving in?" said Lorelai, with a smile, wondering about Rory's news. "Luke and I got to talking about it last night and with the renovations done a couple years ago, there's more than enough space upstairs...maybe not closet space, but I could squeeze his clothes in somehow."

"That's awesome Mom and I approve. It's about time honestly!" said Rory, giving her mom a hug. "Though it leads into my news weirdly enough...Logan and I plan to look for a place together. It's may be a little too fast, but when have me and him ever done things normally?"

"True, considering I didn't know you had moved in with him until after." said Lorelai, sipping at her coffee. "I mean I get it with Paris...just it felt like a rush then too. You guys always work it out though. So how long until you move to Hartford? I mean I assume."

"Actually, we are thinking about somewhere closer..." said Rory, deliberately making a pause to see her mom's reaction.

"Woodbridge?" said Lorelai, a little confused. "I mean it's about ten minutes closer to Hartord than here."

Rory laughs. "I meant as in Stars Hollow...we are considering living here."

"Wow..." said Lorelai speechless for a moment. "I would have thought the town would be too small for Logan."

"Actually I think he enjoys it's quirkiness." said Rory. "And Taylor amuses him."

"Wait until he lives here and see how he feels about Taylor." said Lorelai, laughing. "Then he might not find him quite as amusing and may find him straight up annoying like the rest of us."

"There's more news." said Rory, refilling her coffee cup.

"Okay, more news...did you two sleep at all?" said Lorelai jokingly and wondering what it is. She resists stating she's a little worried about how fast Rory and Logan are moving...mostly as Rory is an adult now and well the couple is expecting.

"Some." said Rory. "I'm going to just come out with it...there's a reporter needing to leave the paper in Hartford ASAP. Logan gave me the job. I know how you feel about nepotism and all..."

"Yeah it generally stinks." said Lorelai. "But it does make sense. And Logan knows you are a good reporter. Please tell me that's all the news though...not sure how much more I can take in one day. I'm not exactly young now."

Rory rolls her eyes. "Mom, you're not even 40 yet."

"But also about to be a grandma in about half a year." said Lorelai, teasingly. "So I feel older."

"You do got me there. So you always know what's going on in town. Can you think of any places that might be up for sale?" asked Rory, fighting off a wave of nausea. Morning sickness hadn't been too bad yet and she had been hoping she would mostly skip it.

"The Oasis!" said Lorelai suddenly, remembering. "Well I mean it's been awhile since Dwight's lived there and the last couple fixed it up nicely, but I can't help but think of it as The Oasis."

Rory can't help, but laugh thinking about Dwight and his board games...and groaning remembering the whole grass fiasco. "Really, it's for sale again?"

"Just as of a couple weeks ago. I had completely forgotten about it." said Lorelai. "Though I mean there's other places up for sale too if you don't want to live that close as it's only maybe a couple minute walk from here."

"No, I actually want to look at it. The house is nice from what I remember." said Rory. "Not too big either. I don't really want a large house, like the grandparents have. It's wasteful anyways."

"Something we can agree on!" said Lorelai, noticing the time. "Okay so I'm officially going to be at least a half hour later than I told Michel. I should go even though it would be fun to hear him rant with his accent and all."

"One last question." said Rory. "Do you have any idea who's the realtor for the house? I'd love to give them a call and see when I could see the house."

"I am not sure...though Ms Patty or even Babette would know." said Lorelai, gathering her things. "There's almost nothing that happens in this town that they don't know."

Rory laughs. "That's very true. No one can keep a secret from either of them." Rory gives her mom a hug as she's about to walk out the door. "See you later."

"Bye Hun." said Lorelai walking to her Jeep. "Dinner at Luke's maybe?"

"Sure." called out Rory. She shuts the door and walks in, debating which person to call. Either choice would lead to her being on the phone forever as both ladies liked to gossip and know everything going on in everyone's lives. Sighing and choosing one at random, she sits in the kitchen and dials the phone.


	18. Chapter 18

Thinking on it a moment, Rory walked over to Babette's and knocked on the door.

"Hey Darlin'!" said Babette, in her shrill loud voice. "Come in, come in. Morey, Rory's here!" Babette ushers Rory into her living room as she continues talking. "What brings you here today, babe?"

"Hey Rory." calls Morey from his seat at the piano, where he's working on a tune.

"Hey Babette! How are you?" said Rory. "Same to you Morey." Morey responds with a nod and continues with what he's doing.

"I'm good, just listenin' to Morey makes me swoon." said Babette, with a laugh.

"Well I heard you might know some information on the real estate agent handling what Mom calls The Oasis." said Rory, also listing the address.

"Oh, we all know it as The Oasis after Dwight." said Babette, who had somehow already managed to bring Rory a cup of cocoa. "I believe a new lady named Lavie Anders is handling it. She has the most darlin' little girl. I'll write down her number before you go."

"Oh cool and that would be perfect." said Rory, taking a sip of the cocoa. She couldn't help but laugh since she figured Babette still saw her as the little girl who thought her lawn contained a fairy circle.

"Any special reason you are lookin' at the property?" said Babette with a wink.

"Just curious is all." said Rory. "I am so behind on things in town." She could tell Babette didn't exactly buy it, but left it alone. After a few hours of chit-chat, she managed to get the number and pull herself away. "Thanks for having me."

"Anytime, Sugar." said Babette, closing the door behind Rory and going back in to Morey.

Rory laughs and dials the number once she's back on her porch.

After a few rings, a kind friendly voice said, "Hello, Lavie Anders speaking. How can I help you?"

"Hey, my name is Rory. I was wondering if you were handling a certain property in town." Rory gives the address. "If so, I would like to see it when you have a chance."

"Yes...and honestly, I'm free now if you are...or we can make an appointment for tomorrow." said Lavie Anders. "And just all me Lavie, everyone does."

"Lavie is a cute name. But yeah now would be fine. I would just need a few minutes to get there." said Rory.

"Okay, let's just meet at the property in about ten minutes." said Lavie. "See you then." Lavie hangs up.

Rory texts Logan about looking at a house near her mom's. He responds with a thumbs up sign. Rory sighs as it's typical Logan, but knows he'll respond when she has more information. She walks over to The Oasis where Lavie Anders is waiting for her.

"Hey! You must be Lavie." said Rory walking up.

"Yes!" said Lavie. "You must live nearby already!"

"Yeah, just over there." said Rory, gesturing. "I live with my mom currently. You might know her from town...Lorelai Gilmore?"

"She runs the inn, right?" said Lavie, unlocking the door.

"Yep, The Dragonfly." said Rory.

"So this is it. The last owners updated the whole downstairs." said Lavie, walking through the downstairs with Rory pointing out the recent renovations. Rory was surprised with all the work done as it really didn't remind her of The Oasis any more and looked extremely nice. The downstairs contained a nice size living room, a dining room, a kitchen, a den, a small sunroom, and a small guest bathroom.

"And upstairs?" asked Rory. "I can't remember how many bedrooms it is. I've only been in here a couple times in the past and it was 5-6 years ago, back when the property got the nickname."

"Master and then two decent size rooms. The master has it's own bathroom and then there's a hall bathroom." said Lavie, leading the way upstairs. There's a knock on the front door and Lavie heads back down. "Feel free to look around."

Rory wanders around looking at the smaller rooms first, and is about to walk into the master when she spots Logan. "Oh you! What are you doing here?" She gives him a hug. "You always have to surprise me!"

"Sorry, but it's too much fun." said Logan, laughing. "I headed this way the second I got your text. I wanted to see too...and while I could have toured it later, I thought together might be nice...even if you already saw most of it first."

"So what do you think?" said Rory, forgiving Logan, but rolling her eyes at his antics.

"I quickly toured the downstairs and it looks nice." said Logan. "Though I have to admit I had just gotten upstairs when I heard you head this way and popped in here to surprise you."

Rory led him around the upstairs. "I think it's a decent size. What do you think?" said Rory, as the stopped back in the master.

"I agree." said Logan. "Seems perfect honestly. And if we ever need more space, we could consider an expansion over the sunroom to add another bedroom."

"Look at you, already looking into the future." said Rory. "Who says I will want to go through more pregnancies?"

"Tons of guest rooms? A media room? Craft room? Home offices?" said Logan, thinking of suggestions. "Trust we will fill the space somehow." He gives Rory a hug. "Want to go down and talk about asking price?"

"Actually I do." said Rory. "Though I realized earlier I don't really have my share of a down payment."

Logan laughs and gives Rory a squeeze. "You think I care about things like that? I have plenty of money again and am more than happy to share, Ace. Let's go talk numbers...though I'm willing to pay the full asking price though."


	19. Chapter 19

"So are the sellers set at that asking price?" asked Logan, having a talk with Lavie Anders back at her office. "Not that I'm not willing to spend the money, but figures it never hurts to check."

"I have some comps for the area." said Lavie, handing some sheets to Logan and Rory. "It's fairly priced, but since the sellers live out of state, they are likely motivated to sell. You could probably get them to cover closing costs at least."

Logan looks at Rory. "What do you think, Ace? Want go for it?" he said.

"If you like it, then yes." said Rory. "I can imagining it being the right amount of space for us....especially if we do consider the addition on the second floor over the sunroom. I can't imagine we would need any more space."

"Then we're going for it." said Logan to Lavie. "How long would it take to draw up the paperwork?"

"Give me about an hour and I could have it all ready." said Lavie, smiling at the young couple. They remind her very much of her when she was younger. "There's been a couple other offers, but they were below the asking price, but with the fax from your bank, it's clear you can cover the full cost as well - it should put you ahead of others. But it never hurts to get your bid in quick when possible."

"So how about we go and grab lunch and come back in about an hour?" said Rory, looking at Logan, who nods in agreement.

"Sounds good." said Lavie. "See you then."

Logan and Rory get up and leave as Lavie is making some calls. Once outside and walking down the sidewalk, Rory can't keep quiet. "So you're really cool with this? We could double back and..." said Rory.

"It sounds great, Rory, honestly." said Logan, putting his arm around Rory. "Plus there will be so much more space. I figure we could share the den as a home office and while one of the rooms upstairs will need to be for the baby, it gives us a spare for a guest room for now. More than enough space."

"I'm happy you're happy." said Rory, smiling at Logan. "So where do you want to get lunch?"

"Your town...you choose." said Logan laughing.

"It'll soon enough be your town too." said Rory, elbowing Logan lightly. "There's Jojo's, but it's take-out only. The food is just disgusting enough to be good."

"Think I'll survive it?" said Logan laughing. "Well we could find a place outside to eat or well guess there's your house too."

"True, no one's home besides Paul Anka." said Rory, steering them both the right way. "And he's still afraid of you."

"I partially don't believe he exists as I've never seen him." said Logan as they walk up to the window. "So what's good here?"

"I got this." said Rory. She turns to the employee at the window and orders two fiesta burgers, an order of fries, an order of onion rings, and two chocolate shakes. A few minutes later, she's handed a couple bags in which she hands Logan one.

"Fiesta burger, huh?" said Logan, sniffing the bag. "Do I dare ask?"

"You'll eat it and you'll like it." said Rory, getting into Logan's car which is parked nearby. "Glad you parked here."

"I got lost...and yes I know you will mock me for that one." said Logan, climbing in and getting behind the wheel. He starts the short drive to Rory's. "Keep in mind I was distracted thinking about you and our future."

"Oh, you're a softie." said Rory, laughing.

"Just don't tell Colin and Finn." said Logan. "They'll never let me hear the end of it."

"Wait, I just realized they don't know about us." said Rory, getting out of the car after Logan parks. "Or have you told them?"

"Actually not yet. This has been a busy week past week." said Logan, walking up to the porch with Rory, who unlocks the door and leads them to the kitchen. "So let's see, Paul Anka, come out where ever you are." No dog is spotted. "See, are you sure he's not an invisible dog?"

"I'm sure." said Rory, putting down the bags and unloading them. "If you want to clean up the mess there's the sugar toes way."

"Sugar toes?!?" said Logan in surprise, sitting down and biting into a fry. "What is that?"

"On second thought, nevermind." said Rory, sipping her shake. "More importantly, try your burger."

Logan looks at his burger and takes a bite. "Hmm." he said chewing and swallowing. "Your description of the food being so disgusting it's good is spot on, though I thought you was nuts."

Rory takes the lid off of her shake and dips a fry in the shake. "Told you so, Huntzberger." she said. "So you took off early today...will you still be able to get tomorrow morning off for the doctor appointment?"

"I'm pretty much the main boss." said Logan. "So I'd like to see them stop me."

"Wait, I just realized....do your parents know? About us? The baby?" said Rory nervously.

"I think Dad's gotten wind we're dating again, but no he doesn't know the rest." said Logan. "I wasn't sure who all knows or you would want to know. Honor said she'd keep it quiet until we wanted to tell people...she totally gets waiting to tell our parents."

"That's up to you." said Rory, shrugging. "My grandparents know and I doubt much Hartford news will make it out here."

"Maybe I'll try out the news on Dad tonight." said Logan, grimacing. "Better him than Mom."

Thinking about it, Rory admits to herself she doesn't even want to imagine Shira's reaction. "Yeah, she's likely to freak out." said Rory. "Paris did."

"Paris knows?" said Logan, shocked. "Let me guess, she hates me and you are ruining your life?"

"Pretty much spot on." said Rory, laughing a little. "She'll come around, she always does." Rory finishes up her lunch about the same time Logan does. "It's been about an hour, want to head back?"

"Let's do this." said Logan, getting up. 

They drive back to Lavie's office, where she has all the paperwork laid out for them. "I just need you two to sign at all the X's and you are good to go." said Lavie. "I will call you guys when I have the news." Noticing there are two phone numbers listed, "Any preference to who gets the call?"

"Either works." said Rory. "But maybe me. I do live in town already."

"Sounds great." said Lavie, putting the paperwork in a folder as they finish signing. "Hopefully I can let you know in a day or two."

"Thanks for doing all this with no notice." said Logan.

"It's the fun of the job." said Lavie, who gets interrupted by her phone ringing. "Talk to you two later."

Rory and Logan walk out of the office. "I really hate to do this to you, but I got a meeting in about an hour. I do have to go back to work....despite I want to be here with you." said Logan, wishing he could stay.

"It's fine." said Rory. "Drop me off at my house?"

"Of course." said Logan, as they get into the car. "And I will be looking forward to seeing you tomorrow." They drive back to Rory's where they say their goodbyes and Logan leaves for work. Rory walks up and into the house thinking about all the changes going on again. She wondered if she should tell her mom before or after she has news on the house. Shrugging, she picks up a book she was reading in the living room and decides to read in bed for awhile and not think about it for now.


	20. Chapter 20

Rory looks up at the clock and realizes she was supposed to meet Lorelai at the diner five minutes ago. She had drifted off asleep while reading after a busy morning. She hurries to get shoes on and walks quickly over to the diner. Spotting her mom at their usual table, she sits down next to her. "Remind me to never trust reading in bed." said Rory. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"I'm more in awe of you being late." said Lorelai, with a laugh. "It's taken me 22 years and you finally learned you can be late. We need something to memorialize this moment - Rory finally being late."

"How about with two cups of coffee?" said Luke, walking over as he had spotted Rory entering.

"Not good enough!" said Lorelai. "I've been waiting two decades for this!"

"Two stale donuts as appetizers?" said Luke, remembering there was a couple leftover this morning.

"Perfect!" said Lorelai. "Just bring us our usual."

"Chili fries or plain?" asked Luke.

"Chili fries!" said Rory. "And pepperjack and cheddar on the burgers."

"What she said!" said Lorelai, cheering. A few minutes later Luke drops the donuts off at the table. Tearing one in half to nibble on it, Lorelai said, "So how did today go? And I already know Logan was in town."

Not being surprised in the slightest the news had reached Lorelai already, "Yeah he decided to come and see The Oasis while I was there with Lavie Anders. Babette was able to hook me up with the name." Rory bites into her donut.

"So, I need details here." said Lorelai. "Come on, tell Mommy the details. You know you want to."

Rory can't help but laugh at her mom's antics. "We toured the house, we both liked it." She paused for a bit of dramatic effect and could see Lorelai giving her a look to hurry up and say. "And we put an offer in."

"Really? All that in one day?" said Lorelai. "It must look way different." Luke drops the food off at the table, along with refills for the coffee, and they both pause long enough to thank him.

"It does. It looks really nice." said Rory, biting into a fry. She fills in her mom on the details of the house and almost wished she had snapped photos. "Plus we're live five minutes from you - you can't complain."

"I will definitely confirm that I don't mind." said Lorelai, internally cheering about having Rory so close. She tries to hide it by taking a bite of her burger. "So when do you expect you'll hear anything?"

"Lavie said it could be a few days." said Rory. "She's supposed to call and let me know as soon as she knows."

"So you and Logan are definitely getting serious, house and all." said Lorelai, still a little concerned for her daughter. "Guess we're both getting serious with our men."

"It is a little funny how it's working out that way. When is Luke moving in exactly?" said Rory, sipping at her coffee. "You didn't actually say."

"This weekend." said Lorelai a bit nervously. "It's soon, but guess you'll be out of the house in a few weeks - and I will miss you - but it's really about time."

"Well you already know on me and Logan with kids considering." said Rory sneakily gesturing to her abdomen. "Think you and Luke will want kids?"

"Big questions tonight. Well yeah before we talked about them and how we both might want them." said Lorelai. "If we did, it would mean the loss of your room as well your room. I don't think I'd want more than one though. I have you, Luke has April and essentially Jess. Seems like there's enough kids."

"I'll stop with the hard questions." said Rory finishing up her dinner. "As long as we get pie."

Lorelai waves at Luke and calls out, "Pie please, Luke, whatever you got." She turns back to Rory as Luke rolls his eyes, but starts to get out two slices of pie. "Let's take bets on what kind it is. I say blackberry."

"I'll bet on peach." said Rory. "It's his favorite to make."

Luke drops off the pie. "Do I even want to know what you two are discussing?"

"About boys and cooties and pie." said Lorelai teasingly, making Luke blush a little. She bites into a piece of pie. "Damn she wins."

"Betting on the pie again?" said Luke, laughing. "The usual wager I take?"

Lorelai hands Rory 5 bucks. "Yep." said Rory. "She always chooses her favorite versus what it's likely to be."

Luke laughs at how silly they are being and gets back to work while Lorelai and Rory eat their pie. "So are you worried about tomorrow?" asked Lorelai, putting enough cash on the table to cover the bill plus tip. She spies Rory shushing her and is nearly dragged out the door. "Okay okay I get it. You don't want town news. But it is the first appointment since you got home."

"In all honestly a little. Logan still plans to be there, so at least he'll find out anything I do." said Rory, walking arm in arm with Lorelai on the way back to their house. "Let's talk about something lighter...do we have any ice cream?"

"Who's house were you raised in?" asked Lorelai, giggling. "Of course. Not sure how much is left of the mint chocolate." She breaks into a run. "First one home gets the last of it."

"Not fair!" said Rory chasing after her mother.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning, Rory met Logan at the doctor's office. "Sorry I was running a little late." said Logan. "I promise to get better at that."

"It's okay. You're here now." said Rory, flipping through a magazine. "The nurse said the doctor is running a little behind. So here we wait anyways."

Logan sits down next to Rory. "What do you think we'll find out today?" said Logan.

"It's more of a check-up honestly. Too early for an ultrasound really." said Rory, putting down the magazine temporarily. "Just getting test results I had done at the last doctor and hopefully seeing if everything is okay."

"Well besides your caffeine intake..." said Logan, watching Rory stare at him. "You are very healthy and we're both young."

"Rory, the doctor will see you." said the nurse, opening the door to the back and then leading the young couple to a small exam room. "I'm Beth and Dr Burke will be in soon." After taking Rory's vitals, she leaves, shutting the door behind her. Dr Burke walks in shortly after.

"Hey Ms Gilmore." said Dr Burke, reading the information in the patient's file. "It appears you are about two months along?"

"Yes that's right." said Rory, confirming the information. "At least that's what the doctor I saw a few weeks ago said...except he said six weeks then, but it's been two weeks." Rory finds herself babbling nervously and tries not to laugh as it reminds her of her mom.

"And this is?" said Dr Burke gesturing at Logan, as he takes a seat on a stool.

"This is Logan, my boyfriend." said Rory tentatively, "The baby's father. You can call me Rory though."

"Great. Everything looks fine. I would like to do an ultrasound." said Dr Burke. Spying the couple looking worried, "Just to check on things and we can take a picture for you to show off the little one. I'll have Beth bring in a gown and then we can get started." Dr Burke leaves and Beth drops off the gown. Rory quickly changes and the doctor is back in a few minutes. "So up on the bed and we can get started." instructed Dr Burke.

Rory hops up on the table, wondering how long she will be able to do this. She lays down as the doctor gets everything ready. After spreading the cold gel on her stomach, he starts the ultrasound. "So have you been having much morning sickness?" said Dr Burke working on getting a clear photo.

"Just a little." said Rory. "It's not been too bad."

"That's good to hear. Most patients complain badly of it." said Dr Burke. "Ah, here, here's your little one." Logan and Rory both look at the screen in awe. "I'll print a photo of it and you can pick it up up front before you leave. Congratulations you two." Dr Burke finishes up and leaves the room. Rory gets dressed and pick up the copy of the ultrasound on their way out.

"So it seems everything went well." said Logan. "I actually a few more hours free. Anything you want to do?"

"We could do brunch." said Rory. "We're in Hartford though, so you probably have a better idea of the best cafes or diners."

"I know just the place." said Logan, driving. He pulls up in front of a cute little cafe and they walk in. "They have the best food." He nods at the hostess and walks on to a table by the window. "My family knows the chef - we basically get a table at any time."

"That has to be fun." said Rory, sitting down and looking at the menu. "So what's good here?"

"They have good mini frittatas - like personal size." said Logan, looking up seeing a server walk up. "If you are feeling brave, I can order for the both of us.

"Sure, sounds good." said Rory, sitting the menu down and letting Logan place the order. He orders mini fritattas for them both along with bacon, fresh fruit, and croissants with an assortment of jams...along with coffee. As the server walks away, "All that sounds delicious."

"I wouldn't try to make you eat something you'd hate." said Logan. "But you are an adventurous eater and I love that about you."

A few minutes later, the coffee is dropped off at the table. Rory takes a sip. "Not as good as Luke's or Mom's, but it's good." she said, sitting the cup back down.

"To be fair, you are hard to impress with coffee." said Logan with a laugh. A little while later their breakfast is dropped off.

"So you haven't said." said Rory in between bites of food. "Did you tell either of your parents last night? You mentioned starting with Mitchum."

"Yeah, I did." said Logan taking a sip of coffee. "I think he was shocked considering, but I think he's happy to be a grandfather and is overlooking some of the rest. He even said he would tell Mom for me...which is a relief as she may freak out. Sorry my family sucks."

"Grandma freaked out herself, so not sure I can say much." said Rory, eating a chunk of fruit. "Just figure getting through the hard part of telling people is probably a good idea. I still got to tell the town..."

"I'm almost surprised they haven't been guessing at it." said Logan with a laugh. "I remember you telling me about how much gossip tends to get around. Think anyone will be weird about it?"

"Nah, just I'll be the biggest town gossip for awhile." said Rory, shrugging. "I should just tell Babette and Ms Patty and the whole town would know in about an hour." Logan laughs as they both go back to eating their food.

After they are done and Logan pays, they walk back out to Logan's car. Logan swings by the doctor's office so Rory can pick up her car. "As always, I hate leaving you. I so promise to be better at this in the future." said Logan, giving Rory a kiss.

"Well you will have more time to plan in the future. A lot of this was dropped on you suddenly." said Rory, understanding. "I'll let you know if I hear from Lavie."

"Please do." said Logan, getting back in his car. "I really hope we get the place." After a final round of goodbyes, he drives off as Rory gets into her car. She sits and looks at the picture of the ultrasounds before starting the car and heading back to Stars Hollow.


	22. Chapter 22

What Happened With Mitchum  
\----------------------------------------

Logan sighs and picks up his phone, dialing his dad's cell phone number. He wonders how much he will regret this call as the phone rings.

"Why hello Logan." said Mitchum, sounding a little tired. "What ever do I owe the honor of a call from my son?"

"Hello Dad." said Logan, deciding to let the last part of it go. "How are you feeling?"

"I am pretty good, just finding myself more tired lately. I talked to Richard Gilmore about his last heart attack and he mentioned it was normal." said Mitchum, sitting down in a chair. "I find myself sitting more and being less at it. How's the business going?"

"It's all going fine...just as it was." said Logan. "I'm calling as I have some news...well several pieces of news, but they are all related." He finds himself wondering exactly where to start while he waits for his dad to respond.

"Oh. Good news or bad news?" said Mitchum, finding himself getting curious. Logan usually didn't give him much privy into his life, so he wasn't sure what Logan was going to say.

"To start with, I'm back with Rory." said Logan, slowly. He knew about all the differences Mitchum and Rory had had and hoped all that had been settled after his last birthday. Rory had mentioned the talk her and Mitchum had had.

"I kind of figured when David told me she was taking over for Janet on Monday." said Mitchum, with a laugh. "My mind still works as good as it used to. It didn't slow down. Though I thought you two broke up after you proposed?"

"How did you know about the proposal?" asked Logan.

"Social circles. You didn't think I'd find out through the Gilmore's?" said Mitchum. "Though technically your mom did find out before me." He leaves out Shira was relieved. He didn't quite understand why Shira cared considering she hadn't been rich when he married her and she had been the one to press him to "break" Rory - and he had been happy when she stayed with Logan and returned to Yale and made editor.

"Ah, that is a good point." said Logan. "Yes she did turn me down, but some circumstances changed. She's pregnant and it's my child. She didn't push me into anything before you start and I want to be a part of the child's life. And we're making a go of it again as well."

Mitchum for once was stunned and almost speechless. "I'm going to be a grandfather?"

"Yes, in about seven months." said Logan, happy the news seemed to have stunned his dad. "I'm going to a doctor appointment with her tomorrow and everything."

"That sounds very responsible." said Mitchum, starting to get his words back. "So you two are going to get married I assume?"

Logan sighs. "Possibly. I don't know yet and well it's more up to Rory than me. Whatever will make her happy I will happily live with to have her back." said Logan, thinking his teenage self might would kick him for how sappy he sounds. "We also put an offer in on a house."

"So even more big news!" said Mitchum, shocked a little again. "So what part of Hartford are you going to be living in? I assume somewhere around us and the Gilmore's?"

"Actually no. It's a house in Stars Hollow." said Logan, unsure how his dad would take this news. It was going to be the final drop. "I like the town, she loves the town, and it's not too far from work."

"You sure you want to live in a small town, Logan? It's going to be way different than your childhood...and I would assume no maids work out there." said Mitchum, a little disappointed in his son's choice. "Plus the houses would have to be small."

"I actually think I do." said Logan, doing his best stern voice. "We don't need a mansion and honestly I never loved it. We will be close to her mom as well if we get the house."

"Nothing wrong with having two places." said Mitchum, already having some wheels turning in his head. "Something to think about."

Logan decides to ignore it. "Well I should call Mom and let her know." said Logan. "I know she will go ballistic, but..."

"I will tell her." said Mitchum, quickly and interrupting in. "She's out getting some kind of new facial."

"Sounds like Mom...and okay." said Logan, not quite able to hide the relief in his voice. "Honor already knows and don't be mad at her for knowing. She figured I should be the one to tell you."

"When hasn't Honor found out anything about you before us?" said Mitchum, more amused than anything. "Talk to you later, Logan." He hangs up and just looks at his phone, processing everything.

On the other end, Logan just stares at his phone. While he was happy his dad took the news peacefully and was glad he was getting out of telling his mother, he knew that his family would likely be an annoyance as they always were. Shaking his head, he gathered his thoughts and thought about tomorrow and hoping everything would go well at the doctor's appointment.


	23. Chapter 23

"So how did the doctor appointment go?" said Lorelai, helping Rory set the table while Luke cooks dinner. "I assume it's all well? I've been wondering all day, but have been too busy to text you. A reservation somehow got lost and then it was essentially Tetris to fix."

"Very much so and I thought about texting you, but figured it could wait." said Rory, setting down the silverware on napkins, wondering where Luke even found cloth napkins in this house and assumes he must have brought them over earlier. "We rarely do this - eat at the table it seems."

"See, now that's sad." said Luke, stirring a pot. "Never sitting down for a dinner in here?"

"What can I say? We just usually had dinner in the living room." said Lorelai. "Seating is more comfortable and that's where the TV lives." Luke sighs and Lorelai laughs. "See, we're being civilized and planning to eat in here at the table. And keep in mind we eat at the diner a lot and that's sitting down at a table."

Rory laughs at the two lightly bickering. She wondered if that would be her and Logan in the future, though she would be cool with family dinners together around a table most nights. She finishes setting the table as Lorelai had abandoned it to mess with Luke. "So what does smell so good, Luke?" she asked.

"I went simple. Just pasta with some vegetables and sauce. Just things I threw together." said Luke, checking the oven and pulling out a pan. "And garlic bread as I was told by Lorelai that it had to be made."

"Everyone loves garlic bread!" said Rory, setting out the salad that she had prepped earlier. Luke had dropped off some groceries earlier and she had offered since she wanted to help out.

"See? Told you." said Lorelai, getting out the salad dressing. "I'm vindicated!" She can't help cheering.

"I forfeited already." said Luke, tossing the finished bread onto a small platter and handing it to Lorelai. He stirs the pasta into the sauce and vegetables. "And dinner is ready." He plates up the pasta into a large bowl and sets it on the table.

Serving herself some pasta and passing around the bowl, Lorelai asked, "I have to ask, even if you throw bread at me. Has Logan told his parents?" She fake ducks after placing the bowl back on the table as Rory pretends to throw a piece of garlic bread at her. Luke rolls his eyes at their antics.

Rory laughs. "It is a fair question." said Rory. "He said he called his dad. Supposedly Mitchum took it pretty well and was mostly just shocked...and Mitchum was going to tell Shira. I'm sure there will be issues later, but for now, yeah."

"Now I wouldn't want to be anywhere near that house when that happens." said Lorelai, with a sigh. "With how little she likes to think of anyone besides herself it seems. Total witch with a b."

Rory bites a bite of food, nodding, remembering how bad Shira is. "Is it bad of me I still think it's funny Grandma told her off?" she asked, laughing a little remembering Emily's recounting of the night.

"Not at all." said Lorelai. "At least in my opinion, she deserved it. And your grandma is very protective of you."

"Hell even I wish I had been there for that." said Luke, with a laugh. "After you recounting her story, even at a snobby party, it would almost make it funnier."

"So anyways, that's the news." said Rory, taking a sip of the water. "Nothing too exciting." As if to want to defy her, her phone rings. "Excuse me, I probably should see who it is." She walks into her room and gently closes the door before answering. "Hello?"

"Hi, it's Lavie Anders." said Lavie. "I know it's probably dinner time, but I just got word from the sellers and figured it might be worth the interruption. They agreed to all your terms and the house is yours. There's some final paperwork to go over, but we can make an appointment to do it in a couple days. Congratulations!"

"Yes! And thanks for calling." said Rory, happily. "Hope you have a good rest of your night."

"Thanks and you too!" said Lavie, sounding a little distracted. "Sorry just busy with the daughter. Anyways, goodnight."

"Goodnight and goodbye." said Rory, hanging up the phone. Not being sure what Logan could be up to, she texts him the happy news and walks out of her room and back to the table. She figures Logan will call when he gets a chance.

Lorelai is barely able to let Rory sit down before she asked, "So good news? You're smiling." Luke also looks at Rory curiously.

"Exactly." said Rory. "We got the house!"


	24. Chapter 24

"That's awesome, Kid." said Lorelai, standing to give Rory a hug. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks Mom." said Rory, hugging her mom back. "We need to go in and see Lavie and finish up final paperwork in the next few days, but yeah it's ours."

"Good job and congratulations, Rory." said Luke, being unsure what to say, but smiling at Rory. He hoped he hadn't made Rory feel unwelcome at home with his and Lorelai's plans. He looked nervously at his plate.

"Thanks Luke." said Rory, giving him a side hug. "I texted Logan and he'll probab..." Rory is cut off by her phone ringing. Looking down at the caller ID, "Speaking of the devil." She walks back in her room and shuts the door before picking up, hearing her mom laugh as she leaves. "Hey Logan."

"Hey Ace. I just saw your text. Sorry for the delay." said Logan. "So it all went through okay?"

"Yes." said Rory, being sure not to leave out a single detail describing her conversation with Lavie. "So not sure when you would be available to go back in to Lavie's?"

"I could meet you there at lunch tomorrow." said Logan, checking his calendar and having to admit Rory was right months earlier when she called him a work dork these days. "If that's alright with you. I figure sooner is likely better."

"I agree. I'm free." said Rory, nodding and then realizing Logan can't see her and laughs. "Though guess we will have to go furniture shopping soon enough as well."

"Ouch! That stings!" said Logan, jokingly. "My decor is that bad?"

"I didn't mean that." said Rory, a little flustered. "Just figured we would want to pick out things together and..." She hadn't meant to offend Logan.

Logan breaks in laughing. "I get it and I want to too. Though I am bringing my buddy Henry." said Logan, looking at his suit of armor. "He's made every move with me."

"Well that I know. Plus honestly, I kind of miss him." said Rory. "Though maybe he can go into the guest room?"

"As long as he gets a place, he'll be happy" said Logan. "As for everything else, it doesn't really matter. Actually, besides from a few pieces, I rented this place furnished as well I hadn't originally planned to be in Hartford. So unless you want to use your grandmother's old things from the dorm, we'd need to get furniture anyways."

"Maybe the coffee table...it is cute how it looks like it's made of giant books. Everything else wasn't really my style anyways." said Rory. "And never tell her, but a lot of it got donated anyways. The only things I really kept were that coffee table, an ottoman, and the TV."

"I would never place myself in the wrath of Emily Gilmore. She can be frightening when she wants to be." said Logan, laughing, but still serious. "So what does she think ever happened to it after you moved in with Paris, than me, than Paris?"

"She probably thinks Paris still has it or something." said Rory. "She hasn't mentioned it in years, but I'm not crazy enough to rock that boat."

"Good idea. So I'd love to talk forever, but the Thai food I picked up on the way home is getting cold." said Logan, regretful and already wishing he was coming home to Rory. "See you tomorrow."

"It's fine. See you then." said Rory, hanging up. She laid on her bed and almost jumped when her phone rang again. "Hello?" she said, not thinking to check the caller ID.

"Rory you brat." said Lane playfully. "How come you didn't tell me you were back in town? I had to hear it through Kirk of all people! You so owe me for that!"

"Hey Lane. Sorry, thought you were going on tour with Zack?" said Rory. "I figured I would just tell you when you got home...though there's more news I've been wanting to tell you. Are you sitting down?"

"With chips and everything." said Lane, crossing her fingers the babies would stay asleep. "Fill me in!"

"I'm back with Logan." said Rory, trusting her best friend to keep it all quiet. "And I'm pregnant."

"Whoa!" said Lane, almost choking on a pringle. "That's a lot of news!"

"There's actually one more piece...Logan and I bought a house. We need to sign the final papers and all, but it's ours." said Rory. "Do you happen to remember The Oasis?"

"Yeah, crazy Dwight. Lorelai didn't hush about him for a good six months." said Lane, laughing. "He was a character. So wow, your mom must be happy you will be so close by...and I admit it will be fun to have my friend in town!"

"You'll have to fill me in on the horrors of babies!" said Rory. She hears the sound of a baby crying on the other end. "Steve or Kwan?"

"It's Kwan." said Lane, with a sigh. "Sorry, but got to go. Tiny bit of advice - you never have enough diapers! Bye." Lane hangs up in a hurry. Rory laughs and wonders if Lane's kids and her kid will be friends in the future. She hears her mom and Luke finish cleaning up and feels a bit bad for not helping. Figuring she should give them some alone time, she picks up a book she's been meaning to read off a shelf and curls up in the chair by her dresser to read.


	25. Chapter 25

After a shower and a quick breakfast with Lorelai and Luke, Rory found the time she was supposed to meet Logan quickly approach. Choosing to just walk, she met up with Logan outside of Lavie Ander's office.

"Hey Ace." said Logan, handing Rory a cup of coffee. He sips at the one he's still holding. "Figured you wouldn't turn down coffee."

Rory takes a sip and finds it just the way she likes it. "You're perfect, has anyone ever told you that?" she said. "Shall we go in? Or did you get cold feet out here?"

"Me? Never." said Logan, walking in with Rory. "You know better than that, Ace!" He mock sighs.

"Hey Logan, hey Rory." said Lavie, waving them in. "I have the documents right here in this folder for you to sign." She lays an open folder in front of the guest chairs. "The owners are willing for a quick close as well since Logan is paying entirely in cash. You can have the keys by Monday."

"Oh wow, that is fast!" said Rory, sipping at her coffee and signing each page as Logan signs and flips past. "So there was even time for a home inspection? Seem fast."

"The sellers had gotten one done about a month ago when they put it up for sale. I was able to contact the company and got proof that everything is in good shape." said Lavie, sliding over a piece of paper. "I figured you guys would want a copy."

"Perfect." said Logan, signing the final page and handing Rory the pen to finish up. He picks up the piece of paper and glances at it. "Seems like all major things are relatively new."

"Yes, new roof about three years ago, new windows two years ago, and new furnace and a/c unit last year." said Lavie, reading the facts from a second sheet. "All energy efficient appliances and everything - down to a tank-less water heater. Those are lovely - hot water anytime and as much as you want."

Logan gives Rory a wink, which makes her blush. "Sounds great, it really does." said Rory, debating kicking Logan for making her blush.

After finishing up, Rory and Logan walk back out to his car. "I'm so going to kick you." said Rory, playfully kicking Logan in the shin and he turns to be mock hurt. "I swear sex is all you men think about."

"Maybe." said Logan with a wink and a sly smile. "Think of it this way, it's worse for me as I got to go back to work thinking about it." The thought does make Rory giggle.

"So when is your lease up on your place?" asked Rory, thinking. "Just wondering how soon you will want to move in."

"I'm paid up for weeks, but I was thinking if we could go shopping this weekend for furniture, maybe as soon as next weekend." said Logan, wanting the time to pass quickly. "If you are cool with that at least." He hoped Rory would be okay with it as while he could pay for more months, he wanted to be with her.

"I'm more than fine with it." said Rory, giving Logan a kiss.

"I have an idea. How about you stay over in Hartford after dinner with your grandparents on Friday?" said Logan. "Then we could get a head start on shopping first thing Saturday and we could try out living together again."

"We were just living together a little over a month ago." said Rory with a laugh. "But that does sound good. Sure Henry will be okay with it?" She isn't able to resist laughing at her own joke.

"Henry's always liked you." said Logan, playing alone. "Even after you hurt his feelings that one time."

"I will have to find a way to apologize." said Rory, kissing Logan again. "I so hate you have to go back to work. You can't play hooky?"

"I wish. There's clients coming in for a meeting here in about an hour and I really do have to head back." said Logan, with a sigh of regret. "We will have to make up for missed time this weekend."

"That we do." said Rory, giving Logan a final kiss. "See you tomorrow night." Logan gets in his car and drives away.

Rory can't help but feel there are eyes on her in this town and thinking about it, thinks of the perfect solution to getting out the news. She walks over to Ms Patty's, who's standing outside with a cigarette while over-watching a class. "Girls girls, counter-clockwise is the other way." Ms Patty said before noticing Rory. "Hey Rory darling."

"Hey Ms Patty. The class any good this year?" said Rory, looking in for a moment.

"They all have promise and they'll get there." said Ms Patty, remembering Rory's attempts at dance. "So I keep spotting you and your fellow around town - thought you two weren't together. He does look good though, so could see why you two would be back together." She gives Rory a wink that Rory chooses to ignore.

"Yes, Logan and I are back together." said Rory, leaning against a support. "Especially after I found out we are expecting." She pats her stomach. "We even bought The Oasis. I even start a job Monday." Rory sees Ms Patty trying to hide a look of shock. "You okay? Just had to tell someone."

"Oh it's fine dear. Just a lot." said Ms Patty, taking in the news. "My, you have been a busy girl. Hopefully you are feeling alright."

"That's my life - busy busy busy. And I feel as good as ever, thanks for asking!" said Rory, standing up straight. "I probably should go. Bye Ms Patty." She walks away, knowing the rest of the town will know by nightfall. She just wonders who Ms Patty will tell first.


	26. Chapter 26

"So wonder what Taylor is up to this week?" asked Lorelai, eating a french fry from a container while walking to Ms Patty's. "There's always something at the town meeting...or at least someone Taylor's upset with."

"Something that will make me wish him dead probably." said Luke, already lightly clenching his hands at the thought of Taylor. "Remind me why I have to attend these again?"

"Besides it's your civic duty?" said Lorelai. "I think everyone in town lives for you and Taylor to argue it out at these each week." She can't help but laugh. "Admit it, you two pretty much fight every week."

"Sorry Luke, but it's true. You two are always good entertainment." Rory can't help but laugh. "Though this week, I wouldn't be shocked if there's other news."

"Know something I don't Kid?" said Lorelai, offering Rory a fry.

"Oh I thought of a better way to spread some news." said Rory, with a smile. "I told Ms Patty everything earlier and there's been more than enough time for her to have gotten it across the town. I figured I should give you the heads up before you walk in."

"You're certainly more brave than me." said Lorelai with a fake bow to Rory as they walk up to the dance studio. "Very efficient idea" Glancing around as they walk in. "And I have to say it likely worked." She motioned to several people whispering and looking at them as they entered.

"Oh geez, doesn't this town ever have anything better to do than gossip?" said Luke, ushering their group to three chairs next to each other. Seeing Lorelai staring at him, "I love you, but seriously people around here need to get a life." Lorelai sticks her tongue out at him before sitting down next to Rory.

Taylor bangs his gavel. "I bring this week's meeting to order." said Taylor in his booming voice. He proceeds to go into the usual town business, but eventually notices everyone is whispering to one another and not paying attention. "Alright, let's first discuss whatever seems so important to you all...yes, even I heard the news Rory is pregnant. Congratulations, I assume you and the fellow we last saw you with eloped?"

Rory sighed and now almost regretted her decision. While she had expected to be the town gossip for a week or two, she didn't think it would make town meeting news. "Yes Taylor, let's clarify it for the town - I am pregnant. No, I'm not married and I'm not engaged. Yes the father is who you think it is. Yes we will be living together in town. I'm sure everyone likely even knows where by now. And that's the end of the discussion." said Rory before sitting back down. "Go back to business." She sighs.

"Go girl!" said Lorelai to Rory. "I was just about to stand up and yell at Taylor when you handled that beautifully." Even Luke gives Rory a high five as Taylor goes back to talking about the usual and his complaints on the person of the week.

After the town meeting, Lorelai talks Luke into coming over and they all walk back to the house. Walking in, Paul Anka barks at them a couple times before resuming his nap. Lorelai stops and pets him.

"So tomorrow is dinner at the grandparents." said Lorelai. "Luke, you joining us?"

"I would rather not." said Luke, laughing. "So depends more on if you are going to make me. I had planned to just get things ready at the diner to move here. I was thinking maybe April could stay there when she's in town. She's in high school now and could handle it."

"That's a really good idea, Luke." said Rory. "And while I will make dinner, I'll be going over to Logan's after to stay the weekend. We want to do some shopping for the house and everything."

"So I'm going to be the lonely one Friday night?" said Lorelai with a fake pout. "Guess I'll head by Luke's after dinner and help out if you don't mind." She asks the last part of Luke, who nods.

"I think I'm going to head up to bed." said Luke, yawning. "There's a bread delivery at 5am." He says goodnight and walks up the stairs.

Lorelai turns to Rory. "So at least promise me we'll hang out after you move." Lorelai said, hugging Rory. "Maybe we can all do a movie night now and then."

"Mom, I'm literally moving five minutes from here...and that's by foot." said Rory laughing. "You'll see me all the time, I promise. Even more so than you did when I was at Yale. And a movie night some weekends could be fun. I really would love to introduce Logan to that!"

"I feel like we will need to talk sometime - me and Logan." said Lorelai, sitting on the couch. "I want him to know he's welcome around here. I want him to feel at home here too."

"Yeah, that would be nice." said Rory, with a yawn. "I think I'm going to head to bed too honestly. Think doing nothing during the days is more tiring than having stuff to do."

"Guess Monday will solve that with the new job." said Lorelai, standing up to hug her daughter goodnight. "Nervous at all?"

"A little...okay a lot, but it is a good paper." said Rory. Heading towards her room, she called out "Goodnight Mom."

Lorelai calls out her own goodnight before heading up the stairs to join Luke. Rory walks into her room and after checking some emails and changing into pajamas, she lays down on her bed and starts to doze off before her phone wakes her. Glancing at the caller ID, she answers with a sigh. "Hello Paris."


	27. Chapter 27

"Rory, hey." said Paris. "Doyle and I are finally settling in and I realized somehow one of your boxes got mixed in with ours. I wasn't sure where you would want it sent." Paris had found a box of Rory's, but wasn't sure how to call her friend after their last call. She thought Rory was crazy, but Rory also had been her only good friend and she did want to keep this friendship.

"Hey Paris. My mom's is good, if you still have the address." said Rory. "How are you and Doyle doing in Boston? Find a nice place?"

"Doyle was able to find a job as an editor within a reasonable commute. I am going to classes this summer as there's no way I'm spending that many years in med school and plan to reduce it by at least a year and a half." said Paris, talking as fast as ever. "Since I want to get through my internship and residency before I hit 30 and then move on to law school. And of course I still have the address. We did find a cute little place in a reasonable price range as well."

"Well, I trust you will manage it all. You always set up a fast pace for yourself and accomplish it." said Rory, leaning back against her pillows. "And since you didn't ask, I'm doing well. Logan and I are together. We bought a house and are moving in possibly next weekend."

"Sounds like you two have been busy too." said Paris, fact-checking a paper as she talks, making mental corrections to make it perfect. "So you two going to make it official or just live together? There are pros and cons of both. Look at my parents for example - they never get along. And as far as I know, they are divorced now. I won't be able to find out until they can enter the country again or I have time to track them down."

"You have me and Doyle at least." said Rory, feeling bad for her friend. "We both care about you."

"It's fine, whatever." said Paris, not wanting to deal with emotions. "So anyways, yeah, just wanted to ship you your stuff since you may want it. I'll get it in the mail tomorrow in between classes. Talk again soon. Bye." Paris hangs up quickly as usual.

"Bye Paris." said Rory to her phone. The entire call had been all typical of Paris. Laughing a little, she lies back down on the bed and quickly falls asleep.

The next morning after breakfast and after Lorelai and Luke leave for work, Rory chooses to sort through some of her boxes in the garage to sort out what she really wants to keep versus donate. Opening up the doors, she's shocked by how full it had managed to get since her and her mom had cleaned it out for Lane's band to practice in. Several hours later, she had managed to sort down a couple boxes for donation, though most of her books she had planned to take. After taking a quick shower due to being sweaty, she dropped of the donation boxes at various places, and then stops by Luke's for lunch.

Walking in, Rory quickly notices a few looks. Sighing, she takes a seat at the counter. Luke walks up moments later. "Hey Rory, what can I get for you? The usual?" he said, pulling out his notepad.

"Perfect...except can I get half onion rings and half fries?" said Rory. "And coffee of course."

Luke gives her a look on the coffee, but knows better than to argue with any of the Gilmore girls and leaves to put in the order and comes back quickly with a cup of coffee. Rory takes a sip and tries to ignore the gossip she knows the town is still doing and any looks she may still be getting.

"So I heard you are expecting." said Kirk, switching stools to sit next to Rory. "I have recently considered becoming a midwife. I would be done in training in time if you would be interested in my services."

Rory resists a shudder with the thought. "Aw, thanks Kirk, but I have a doctor and Logan and I are happy with him and it's the route we will be going as he is more experienced." she said, trying to turn down Kirk easily. "But it's a good idea if you and Lulu ever decide to have kids though. You should save any skills until then." Kirk sighs and moves back to his original seat.

Rory pulls a book out of her purse to read and wonders how many other crazy things this town will do before the due date. A few minutes Luke drops off her order in front of her, a little heavily. "Something wrong Luke?" she can't help but ask.

"Oh it's just Taylor, as always. Just was thinking of last night." Luke said with a sigh. "I did want to say I support your decisions though...and if he starts anything else, let me know."

"Thanks Luke." said Rory, taking a bite of a fry. "And you'll be the first to know." Luke nods and walks away. Biting into another fry, she drifts her thoughts onto dinner tonight with her grandparents. While her grandfather had calmed down drastically, she had no idea how her grandmother would continue to react. She hoped that this dinner would go better than the last, but at least she would be seeing Logan afterwards.


	28. Chapter 28

Deciding on a summer dress with a light cardigan, Rory finishes getting dressed for Friday night dinner. She had picked the dress as she knew Logan liked it and the cardigan helped make it more appropriate for dinner at her grandparents. Plus it negated any reason for a jacket - a tip she remembered from last week's dinner. She walked out into the living room. "Mom, surely you're ready by now!" she yelled up the stairs. "I've had time to take a shower, get dressed, pack, and even check emails and return texts in the amount of time you've been up there!"

"When it's dinner with your grandparents, I'll never be ready." said Lorelai, walking down the stairs, holding her heels in one hand. "I know, you're smart - invent a time machine and go back in time to when I agreed to continue these dinners. It shouldn't be hard it was just after you graduated in May."

"I don't think time machines are easier to build just because the time you want to go back is only months." said Rory with a laugh. "And science was never my thing. April might be able to help you with that one day though."

"Yeah, I doubt either of you could get it done before we have to leave." said Lorelai, giving herself one last look in a mirror. "At least tell me if I was wearing this dress last week?"

"Nope, you had the pink with black ties in the back on last week." said Rory. "So you should be good."

"Not sure why you are in a hurry to go, Kid, after last week." said Lorelai, picking up her purse and keys and walking out after Rory. "I would have figured I would have to make you go."

"Something about just getting it over with." said Rory, as Lorelai tried to start the Jeep. "What's wrong?"

"Battery's drained, I believe." said Lorelai, with a sigh.

"Don't tell me you used the headlights as outside lights again." said Rory. "And yes, Luke told me about that."

"Not this time. More like I was taking Paul Anka to his vet visit earlier and well he gets bored in the car, so I had the a/c up so he wouldn't get hot and then we stopped and listened to my new CD for awhile." said Lorelai. "Michel was driving me up a wall about one of the guests and I just wanted to kill some time....guess it also killed the battery. I can get Luke to drive me to get another one tomorrow. I wonder if this qualifies as a reason not to go?"

Rory rolls her eyes at her mom. "We can take my car." said Rory. "Just drop me at Logan's after dinner and then I can get him to drive me home Sunday."

A little while later, they are knocking on the door to the Gilmore mansion. The maid answers and lets them in and they enter the sitting room where the elder Gilmore's are waiting.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad." said Lorelai, sitting on one of the couches. Rory sits next to her. Richard is reading the paper as usual.

"Hello Lorelai, hello Rory." said Emily smiling, standing up. "The usual drink for you Lorelai? And a soda for you Rory?"

"That sounds great, Grandma." said Rory, wondering how tonight would go. "Hey Grandpa, anything good happening in the world?"

"Not really." said Richard sitting down the paper and smiling warmly at his granddaughter. "How about in your world?"

"Well this is as good of time as any. I had my first ultrasound this week." said Rory, pulling out the image for Emily and Richard to see. "And Logan and I bought a house in Stars Hollow."

"Really?" said Emily, passing the image to Richard. "I would have figured Logan would want to live here in Hartford near his family and you would have likely only been a few minutes from us."

Rory sighed a little, knowing she would have a headache before the night is out. "We actually both agreed on Stars Hollow." said Rory. "And we would be near Mom and the town is pretty much an extended family to everyone."

"Congratulations on the house." said Richard, handing Rory back her picture. "So everything good on the health front?"

"Healthy as ever, Grandpa." said Rory, noticing her grandmother had went quiet. "Stars Hollow isn't that far away - it's not like we aren't going to see one another."

"Yeah Mom." said Lorelai. "We see each other every week now and it's not going to change any time soon. And I know I'm a little excited to be a grandma, though it's a little younger than maybe any of us thought it might be." She gave Rory a smile, hoping Rory realized she hadn't meant offense. Rory smiled back understanding.

"I guess that's all true." said Emily. 

The maid came in and said dinner was ready and everyone moved to the dining room. Dinner went quietly with some idle chat, but Rory noticed her grandmother being a little more quiet than usual. Deciding quiet was better than fighting, she chooses to let it go and soon enough dessert is over and her and Lorelai are walking out to the car.

"So dinner was quiet." said Rory to Lorelai getting into the car. "Guess that's better than loud?"

"Oh, Hun, your grandmother just sees you picking a path closer to mine." said Lorelai, giving Rory a pat on the arm. "She'll get over it soon and she always liked Logan. You had to notice she said nothing negative at all about him."

"Yeah true." said Rory, giving Lorelai directions to Logan's. They make some small talk until the reach their destination. "So going to give Luke a hand with packing tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll swing by. Nothing else maybe I can talk him out of whatever pie is leftover." said Lorelai with a small laugh. "Don't worry, I'll keep your car safe and sound. I'll probably just drop it by the house and then walk to the diner as we'll be loading Luke's truck up anyways. I might even stay over there."

"I trust you and sounds like you have a plan." said Rory, getting out of the car and grabbing her bag. "Don't forget what I look like by Sunday."

"Blonde, green eyes? Am I close?" joked Lorelai. "Have fun with Logan. See you later." As Lorelai drives off, Rory walks up to Logan's door and knocks, at least feeling more confident in the rest of the night as she had felt about the first half. As the door swung open, Rory responded with, "Hey, you're not Logan!"


	29. Chapter 29

"Of course not, darlin'" said Finn, half-drunk as always. "But you are always a pleasant sight, though your name escapes me. Come in, come in."

Rory walks past and spies Colin. "What are you two doing here?" said Rory, laughing a bit at the two.

"We came as soon as we heard the news." said Colin, sipping at a drink and trying to catch Finn as he stumbled around. "You can't tell the Gilmore's and the Huntzberger's and not expect the news to spread. And Finn, for the millionth time, it's Rory."

Rory spies Logan walking in from another room and beckons for her to follow so they can get a few moments privacy. "What news do they know?" she asks giving him a look. "Or at least how much of it?"

Logan shrugs. "It appears all of it." said Logan. "My parents and your grandparents talk and are friends with their parents...word spreads fast in their society. Don't worry, they are both calmed down about not hearing it from us first, though that took the better part of an hour. I texted you they were here, didn't you see it?"

"No, I had my phone off for dinner as it bugs Grandma if I leave it on.." said Rory, with a sigh and pulling her phone out of her purse and spies the text. "Mom dropped me off as she needed my car. Hopefully it's still okay I stay?" She gestures towards the living room.

"Yeah, I already called and got them rooms in a hotel nearby and I'll be calling them a car as they appeared to have gotten drunk before they even arrived." said Logan, taking Rory's bag and sitting it on the bed. "Not like there would have been space for them to sleep here anyways. Should I kick them out to it or want to visit with them awhile?"

"It's cool, we can all hang out." said Rory, giving Logan a kiss. "Though I get you all to myself later."

Logan nods. "I'd like that anyways." said Logan. "Before we return, how was Emily this week? I remember she was freaking out last week."

"Oddly quiet, but seems more accepting, but who knows with her." said Rory with a shrug. "Though she thinks you're insane to move to Stars Hollow."

Logan laughs. "Sounds like your grandmother." said Logan. Hearing a crash in the other room, "I think they need some adult supervision." Logan and Rory re-enter the living room. "Okay, what's broken?"

"Nothing!" said Colin and Finn at the same time. Logan spots an upturned lamp and rights it.

"So our boy Logan here is going to be a dad!" said Finn. "That has to make us like uncles or something."

"I guess sort-of." said Rory with a shrug and taking a seat in an armchair. "At least honorary ones."

"So when do we get a tour of Stars Hollow?" asked Colin. "To see the small town our buddy will be moving to...and the house of course."

"Sometime after we move in." said Logan, giving Rory a look hoping she'll be cool with it. She answers with a shrug. "Though hopefully with you two far more sober." Rory laughs wondering if she's ever seen Finn sober and realizes the only time was the Life and Death Brigade trip as he was the one driving...at least she hopes he had been sober.

"So what have you two been up to?" asked Rory. "I haven't seen you guys really since Logan graduated."

"Work mostly...which is dull." said Colin, sipping at his drink again. "And then spending some time in Europe. Nothing too exciting. I'm mostly hiding out from my father and my father's eighth wife."

"Same...except mine's on his ninth or tenth wife. I lost count years ago." said Finn. "The current one is blonde and Swedish."

"Why I got hotel rooms for you two. I just called for an Uber...I'd like some time with Rory." said Logan, walking over and putting his arm around Rory. "It should be here in a few."

"We get the hint, you are done with us for Rory." said Finn laughing and fake bowing to Rory. "The dearest Rory."

Colin laughs and pulls at his friend. "Hopefully we can all catch up again soon." said Colin, handing Finn his bag as he picks up his own and they go outside to meet the ride.

"Again, sorry about those two. I had no idea they were coming." said Logan, closing the door. "So what do you want to do tonight?" Rory answers him with a wink and they head off towards the bedroom.


	30. Chapter 30

The next morning the young couple gets to furniture shopping early. "So what are you thinking style wise?" asked Logan, walking down a main shopping street arm-in-arm with Rory. "At least tell me I won't be living in an all pink house with pink everything."

"Oh damn, there went my entire design idea and hopes of making Barbie's dream house." said Rory, jokingly. "Honestly, just cozy and functional. I know what I like when I see it."

"I could go for cozy." said Logan, giving Rory a squeeze. "We might should think durable too. I mean while we could afford to replace it with no trouble, I doubt either of us want to change out a sofa or chair every other week."

"Good point." said Rory, entering the first furniture store with Logan. "I want furniture that we can use, not look at." She thought of the furniture in her grandparent's house while walking around. While she did like antiques to an extent, she didn't want a house full of them. Spotting a pretty medium blue sofa, "Oh that's pretty!"

"I agree." said Logan, walking up to the sofa Rory is looking at. "It would be a nice contrast against the white fireplace as well." He stopped to think for a second. "Are we going with the color scheme or are we going to want to paint? There were already some nice neutrals I could live with, but it's up to you."

"I could be good either way. We could leave it and paint at some point in the future if we want a more bold color." said Rory. "Plus it seems a waste as Lavie mentioned it had been recently painted anyways, though that reminds me we will need rugs for the downstairs as it's wood floors. The nursery I'd rather wait and do as there is plenty of time."

"That all sounds perfect and I agree." said Logan, sinking down into an armchair. "Oh this one is great."

"It's even a pretty color." said Rory, sitting in Logan's lap. "I actually don't mind the grey-beige. We could get two and they would go well with the sofa...and the book coffee table if we still want to use it."

"I'd be cool with it." said Logan, standing. "Let's keep looking around and try to find some end tables." A little while later, they have picked out the fair amount along with a couple more armchairs for the den/study, tell the store owner which items they want, and arrange for delivery the next Thursday. They hit a second store and manage to pick out multiple bookcase, some desks for the den/study, a couple sideboards, and the rest of the furniture for the living room.

Stopping for lunch at a small cafe, "I think we've had a pretty productive morning, don't you?" said Rory, sipping at a cup of coffee.

"I have to agree. We just need to finish up stuff for the dining room and sunroom downstairs and then the master and guest room upstairs. Of course stuff for the kitchen and bathrooms as well." said Logan, before taking a bite of his sandwich. "Unless you'd be cool with using my bedroom stuff for the guest room, at least for now."

"Honestly, that would probably work out great." said Rory. "It's not like we couldn't change our minds later. Plus Henry should fit in with that stuff. Maybe also the bench at the foot of your bed...it might work out well with the rest of the living room furniture we picked out. It could be a nice to sit it in front of the fireplace for a warm spot to sit on a cold night." She adds the last of it with a laugh. "Plus it completes another room. I had no idea I could get so tired from shopping."

"How about we pick out everything we need for the kitchen and bathrooms next and then do the rest tomorrow?" said Logan, biting into a fry. "Picking out dishes and towels has to be easier anyways."

After lunch and a few more hours, they complete the task, bringing the second half of the afternoon's shopping home with them. Carrying in a box, Rory said, "I figure we can drop off some of this stuff on Monday at lunch when we pick up the keys. I figure it beats worrying about something being broken or lost during delivery."

"I'm just grateful you got tired and just said we could use some of the appliances and stuff from my kitchen." said Logan laughing, removing stuff from his coat closet to stack the recently purchased items in. "Plus they are all only a few months old anyways."

"Basically why I caved." said Rory, picking up some of the coats and moving them to the bedroom closet. "I care more about the rest of the stuff anyways."

"How does pizza sound for dinner? It's not fancy, but I will admit I'm beat." said Logan, falling over on the bed dramatically. "Not even enough energy left to use my phone to even place the order though."

Rory laughs as she picks up Logan's phone and orders the food. "There, now it's done and you'll have sustenance soon enough." she said, laying down next to Logan and cuddling next to him. "You're comfy."

"I am too tired to debate if that's a compliment or an insult." said Logan with a laugh. "The buzzer here is pretty loud. Let's just nap until the food gets here." Rory nods her approval as they both drift off to sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

After an evening of relaxing and talking, Rory and Logan start again the next day early to continue the shopping after some coffee and pastries for breakfast that Logan had picked up. "Last night was a lot of fun." said Logan. "Think we burned off all the calories from the pizza?" He added jokingly.

Sipping at her coffee and rolling her eyes at Logan, Rory asked, "So what do you want to start with today?" as the couple walked along. "It's such a toss-up."

"Maybe stuff for the master? Just to get it out of the way?" said Logan, walking into a furniture store. "I figure it'll be the most stressful and what we are most likely to argue about. The rest should go much smoother and end the day on a better note in case."

"You're probably right." said Rory, thinking about it and agreeing. "Let's go for that first."

An hour later and a little bickering later - as Logan had predicted, they leave having picked out everything for the bedroom. "I so can't believe you talked me into a padded headboard." said Logan, opening the door for Rory. "Just so different in my opinion."

"It will be perfect for reading in bed, which we both enjoy - and you even like using your laptop in bed as well." said Rory, lightly patting hitting Logan on the shoulder. "Plus I thought you'd like the metal trim to it at least. Plus you said you liked the rest of the stuff - the nightstands and the dressers and the armchair? It's all a nice mix of both our tastes."

"Yeah, I do. It's all great." said Logan, laughing and walking with Rory into another store. "Just mostly messing with you. Whatever you want, Ace, as long as you will be there too." A little while later they pick out a nice semi-large dining table that could seat eight that would be just the right fit for the dining room. "Should be big enough for our needs, don't you think?" he said, looking at Rory after they place a delivery date.

"I agree." said Rory, thinking. "Six probably would have been enough, but it's nice to know we could host a large dinner party or holiday if we wanted. We always did that stuff either at the grandparents or one of the inns it seemed and it would be so nice to be able to throw one ourselves." Logan nodded in agreement, remembering the stuff holidays at his parents as well, thinking how horrible they had been to him as a kid.

Another hour later, Logan and Rory are enjoying lunch at a small bistro they had passed the previous day that had interested Rory. "So the stuff for the sunroom should be perfect. The little wicker loveseat and chairs and the rest." said Rory after placing her order and Logan places his. "Should be pretty and cozy."

"I agree...though I might not have said the word 'pretty' and went with 'nice'." said Logan, laughing a little and handing the server their menus and the server leaves to put in the orders "Hard to believe we got everything done in a day and a half. It's so surreal."

"Power of teamwork." said Rory, stretching a little. "Plus we knew we had a deadline and had to be done. We didn't really give ourselves a lot of choice in the matter either."

"Very true. Not sure I've ever had such a short deadline for something. It's stressful!" said Logan. He thinks for a moment. "We forgot to get rugs for the downstairs!"

"Oh wow, how did we forget that?" said Rory, sipping at her iced tea. "Guess we have to hit one more store before we are actually done. Maybe we can get some coffee after this to help us get our second wave of energy?"

"That can be done." said Logan, laughing a little at Rory's caffeine habits. "Just I will need substance first that comes in the form of food and not caffeine." The server brings out their food. "Ah perfect, thank you!" They both dig in.

Awhile later and rug shopping done, Logan and Rory end up back at his apartment. "I should give Mom a text that I should be home for dinner." said Rory, pulling out her phone. "I am sure no one would mind if you wanted to join."

"That could be nice." said Logan, sitting in a chair, worn out. "If no one would be upset."

"I texted her and she said the more the merrier." said Rory, typing into her phone sitting on Logan's sofa, also worn out. "She even mentioned you could stay over and me and you could carpool tomorrow. So what do you think?"

"Sure let's do it." said Logan, a little cautiously. He was unsure, but figured if Lorelai wanted him to come, it would probably be a good idea for them to be on good terms. He definitely wanted to make an effort. "I need a few minutes to pack a quick bag though."

"Cool. I'll let her know you're coming." said Rory, typing again and then putting the phone down. "I should gather my stuff as well." She walked into the bedroom with Logan to start gathering things. Looking at Logan, she said, "How long would it take us to get there again?" She smiles at Logan.

"About 35 minutes or so." said Logan, finishing tossing things in a bag. "Why?" Rory winked. "We do have a little over an hour." He stopped and gave her a kiss. "Let's go for it." Giggling Rory wraps her arms around Logan. "I love being around you Ace."

"Same Huntzberger." said Rory, giving Logan a kiss. "We better hurry if we want to be there a little early as to not be rude." She giggles and starts to unbutton her shirt. "Hopefully not too much pressure for you."


	32. Chapter 32

Rory's phone rings as Logan and Rory are on their way to Stars Hollow. Glancing at the caller ID, she sees that it reads 'Dad'. "I probably should take this." said Rory, answering the phone. "Hey Dad."

"So my kid's pregnant and she just emails her dad?" said Christopher, sounding pouty. "I thought it would be at least worthy of a phone call, don't you think?"

"You are usually just so busy and I figured an email was easier. Plus I haven't heard from you much lately." said Rory, sounding a bit defensive. Logan gives her a worried look and Rory decides to just put it on speakerphone. "Actually Logan's right here right now too. We're in a car though, so we may get static."

"Oh hey Logan." said Chris. He had liked Logan. "So you and my daughter, huh. At least tell me you two are back together."

"Hey Christopher." said Logan, still paying attention to the road.

"Yeah Dad, we are." said Rory, almost shocked her dad had read the text saying they broke up. "Buying a house and going to live together and everything."

"Well that sounds good at least." said Chris, sounding distracted. Rory shrugs as if this is how it always is. "Any other plans I should know about?"

"Not really." said Rory. "Besides I have a job starting Monday."

"That's great, sweetie." said Chris. Rory could overhear him talking with Gigi in the background and also could hear typing, realizing her dad was barely paying attention to the call at this point. She couldn't help but sigh. "Hey Ror, I should go. Add some time to my next call?"

"Yeah Dad, sure." said Rory, hanging up the phone. Noticing Logan giving her a look, "Sorry it's how he always is."

Logan decides to let it go. "So think your mom and Luke will like the pies we picked up?"

"Mom definitely." said Rory with a laugh. "Especially as I didn't tell her we were bringing dessert."

"More fun this way." said Logan, pulling up to Lorelai's. "I'll get the bags, you get the pies?"

"Can do, Huntzberger." said Rory, getting out of the car. "Though I still say we should have went with three instead of two."

Logan laughs as they walk up to the door. "We're already at half a pie per person." he said as Rory opened the door. "We should be good."

"Hey Mom." said Rory walking into the kitchen, gesturing at Logan to just put the bags in her room. "We brought pie."

"Hey you two." said Lorelai, looking up from a magazine. "Luke's putting the burgers on outside. He said it was a perfect night to grill." She shrugs. "What's in the boxes?"

"Pie!" said Rory, sitting them on the counter. "We figured a surprise dessert could be fun."

"I'll never turn down pie." said Lorelai. "I put up the trundle and laid out the guest towels." Rory gives her Mom a weird look. "You know the clean towels are the guest towels...who do you think raised you?" said Lorelai with a laugh.

Rory spots the ring on Lorelai's finger. "So what's that?" teased Rory sitting down at the table and gesturing for Logan to sit next to her.

"Oh Luke and I decided to get engaged." said Lorelai. "Sneaky finger, planned to break the news to you later."

"No reason to wait, I'm happy for you two." said Rory, leaning over and giving her mom a hug. As Luke walks in, "Hey Luke! Congrats."

"You already told them?" said Luke shocked. "Really?"

Lorelai points at her finger. "I blame the ring and my finger." she said smiling.

"Congratulations both of you." said Logan laughing.

"Thanks Logan." said Lorelai. She turns to Luke. "How's the food coming?"

Luke sighs at the situation, but gets over it. "It should only be a few more minutes." he said. "I just came in to grab the clean tongs. Hope you both are hungry as Lorelai requested far too many burgers for four people to eat."

"Starved." said Rory. "We brought pie for dessert."

"Sounds good." said Luke, heading back outside.

"I think I'll see if he needs any help." said Logan, standing and walking outside, figuring he should give Rory and Lorelai a little space.

"So you're really not upset?" asked Lorelai as Logan walks outside. "I debated calling you this morning to say, but..."

Rory interrupts. "Mom, it's fine. I'm team you and Luke, trust me." she said with a laugh. "Plus I'm not sixteen any more - you don't need to hide your guys. Plus you two were engaged before."

"I just want you to feel comfortable, especially after me and Chris." said Lorelai, talking a little quieter.

"Speaking of him, he called. I guess it took Dad days to check his emails and find out the news." said Rory, with a sigh. "He's pouty as always, but what's new."

"I'm sorry Kid." said Lorelai, standing and sitting out the salad from the fridge. "He can suck sometimes."

"Let's switch the topic back." said Rory, shrugging. "So you two set a date yet?"

"Nope, it was kind of a last minute thing last night. I came across the ring in the apartment and well we decided why not." said Lorelai. "There's still plenty of time." Lorelai thought for a moment. "Not to sound like my mom, but have you two talked about anything like this?"

"Not really, at least not so far. I think maybe I would want to." said Rory. "But considering I turned him down before, not sure how to address it."

"Knock knock." said Logan walking back in with Luke. "Dinner time!" He decides to pretend he didn't overhear what Rory just said, but it reminds him of a particular ring box that he always keeps finding in his coat pocket ever since she called to say she was pregnant. Now knowing how Rory felt, he started thinking up a plan.


	33. Chapter 33

The pie had been a hit. It was the perfect little celebration of Lorelai and Luke's engagement, well the second time around. After dessert and coffee and general catching up and everyone getting alone quite well, Rory and Logan wandered off into her room, giving the older couple some space.

"So your mom and Luke, huh?" said Logan, closing the door behind them. "How many times have they gotten back together now? I remember several myself."

"We're definitely keeping up in tally with them." said Rory with a laugh. "I have lost count on both. I do like Luke for my mom though and he's basically been a father figure to me for a good chunk of my life. I think he'd make a pretty cool stepdad and he makes her happy. What more could anyone ask for really?"

"I don't know Luke as well besides that one Valentine's Day which was a little rocky, but if you're happy for them, I'm happy for them." said Logan, sitting in the chair at Rory's desk. "What do you think Emily will think? You have mentioned she's been quite disapproving of Luke in the past...should we expect a new headline for the paper?" He adds the last part jokingly.

"Considering the marriage with my mom and dad failed and the fact we're not actually obligated to continue Friday night dinners now, she's less likely to try anything." said Rory laughing a little, sitting in the chair in the corner near Logan. "Or maybe it's blind hope on my part that she will grow up when it comes to other people's relationships, at least when it comes to family. At least you're lucky, she's always liked you."

"Yeah, I've never been sure if it's me or my family she likes." said Logan thinking. "Even you mentioned there for awhile she was trying to do a Lorelai 2.0 through you, which is both weird and creepy."

"That's all true, but I am just choosing to be happy with she likes you, even if it's in name." said Rory with a sigh. Her grandmother could be a bit much sometimes. "She'll eventually grow to like you as the good man you are, Logan, or if she doesn't, you can remind yourself Emily doesn't like 90% of people anyways."

"Both our families are nuts, aren't they?" said Logan thinking of his mom and how she treated Rory and the fact his dad had only ever really seen him as an heir. "That will be the good thing in having our own family, we can definitely try to fix some of their mistakes."

"Now that I will agree with. Even Mom was a little too young when she had me." said Rory. "We've always been more friends than mother-daughter. I'm not complaining, just well maybe it wasn't the best either."

"We'll do better." Logan paused for a moment. "I hate to do this, but would you mind if I plugged in my laptop for a bit. I've essentially been ignoring work all weekend - which I have not minded in the slightest - and probably should catch up on emails so I'm not blindsided tomorrow morning." said Logan, figuring Rory was going to call him a 'work dork' any second now.

"Oh no, it's fine. Use my desk, my cute work dork." said Rory unplugging her laptop and giving Logan a kiss. "I probably should catch up on emails and an article I already started." Rory sits on the bed with the laptop in her lap as Logan gets out his laptop. Laughing a little that they both are sitting here working in her old room, it makes her think of the future...they definitely were getting more similar the longer they were together. Though she may try to limit the computer time in the bedroom after they move. Hearing a knock on her door, she called out, "Come in!"

"Now don't you two look like quite the couple engaged in work." said Lorelai laughing at the sight. "Luke and I are about to head to bed and I wanted to see if there's anything I could bring either of you before."

"Mom, you know you don't have to do that. Plus it's not like I don't know where everything is unless you've turned Luke loose on the kitchen." said Rory laughing. "Goodnight though."

Lorelai walks in long enough to give her daughter a hug. "Goodnight Rory...and goodnight to you too Logan." Both wish her a goodnight as well. She leaves, shutting the door behind her.

"Lorelai had been amazingly cool about everything." said Logan, facing Rory. "I mean our situation is a bit complex...probably enough to make normal people dizzy."

"She sees you've grown up from the crazy Logan to the more adult work-focused and focused-on-her-daughter and maybe-a-little-crazy-still Logan." said Rory, smiling. "I think you remind her of herself to an extent honestly. She had to grow up fast for me."

"Now that would have to be a high compliment." said Logan glancing at the door.

"Trust me it is." said Rory, closing her laptop and setting it on her dresser. "I am exhausted. I think I'm going to go to sleep. You want the bed or trundle?" She changes into pajamas and Logan chooses to do the same as it's getting late.

"You take the bed. I'll follow here in a few minutes." said Logan, getting up to turn off all the lights and moving himself and his laptop to the chair in the corner so the light shouldn't keep Rory awake. "Goodnight Ace."


	34. Chapter 34

"Rory you will look good in either outfit." said Logan, laughing a little and checking the clock, though they were running a little early. "So I vote for the suit with skirt your mom got you for graduation. I'm sure David will be impressed either way."

"David?" said Rory, switching to the outfit Logan suggested before starting to apply her make-up. "I believe you said he's the editor. I normally do so much research, but this all went so fast."

"Yes, he's the main editor." said Logan, finishing up getting ready. "I already cleared a long lunch so we can pick up the keys to the house."

Rory finishes getting dressed. "So I take everyone knows we're an item? That will be a hard spot to start on there." she said, grateful for the job, but knowing it's always hard when people know how you got the job.

"David and a few others, but it's not extremely common knowledge. Don't worry, you'll blow them away with your skills and in a couple week's time there will be new gossip and no one will care." said Logan, giving Rory a kiss. "Though you may impress them with your skills to run around like crazy as that has to be your fourth cup of coffee since breakfast."

"You know us Gilmore's - 90% caffeine." said Rory, sipping at the coffee as she finishes getting ready. "Okay, let's go Huntzberger."

A little while later, they both arrive at work. After a quick kiss in the parking lot, they both head inside separately. Rory remembers the directions to David's office and peeks in after knocking. "Hey I'm Rory, the new girl." said Rory. "I wasn't sure exactly where I should go."

"Here is perfect. Welcome to the paper and thanks for taking the job on short notice." said David, getting up and walking to the door. He leads Rory to a desk in the main area. "Here you go. You need to report to Susan though to get your picture taken for an ID and badge through the area, though here's a temporary one until it's ready." He hands Rory the temporary ID. "She's down the hall there and to the right. Again, welcome to the team."

Several hours later, Rory meets Logan in the parking lot. "So how was your first day Ace?" asked Logan, walking up and giving Rory a kiss.

"Besides spilling coffee on my skirt trying to make a fresh pot?" said Rory, getting into the car with Logan. "It was actually pretty good. Everyone seems nice."

"I'm glad you're fitting in, though I told you so." said Logan with a wink while driving to Stars Hollow. "Though sounds better than my day. I talked to my landlord earlier. He's wanting me out by Thursday so he can repaint and start giving tours of the place by this weekend." Logan shrugs. "Guess I'll need to rent a hotel room somewhere as the house will be empty even if I got all my stuff moved in by then."

"You could stay with us?" said Rory, figuring Lorelai wouldn't likely mind if just for a few days. "I mean you'd need to hire movers to move your stuff out still, but it would keep you from having to sit in an unfurnished house...plus it beats moving in together at the same time."

"You sure Lorelai and Luke wouldn't mind? I don't want to step on any toes." said Logan, making a turn. "Granted I could just get movers to move what we wanted into the house Wednesday evening and the rest I just plan to get rid of - probably donate - as it's not needed."

"She won't mind, trust me. She was just talking about how she hoped you would feel comfortable around late last week." said Rory. "But if it will make you feel better, I'll send her a quick text." She types it into her phone as they pull up in front of Lavie's office. "It might take her a few depending on what Michel and Sookie are up to, so we might as well go in."

A little while later, they exit with the keys to their new house. "It feels so strange to know it's actually ours. I mean I knew before, but the keys finalize it." said Rory, adding them to her key ring. "Oh, yeah my phone beeped when I was inside, I should check it." She reaches into her jacket pocket. "It says 'Tell Logan it's fine and it's not a big deal. He's welcome any time.' Told you so!" said Rory to Logan.

"Let's go look at the house again...just for fun." suggested Logan, thinking about the idea he got the other night. "I guess I want to see it now that it's fully ours, plus we can discuss layout for stuff. We have a little bit before we have to be back and we can grab sandwiches or something to eat at the office.."

"That sounds good." said Rory, thinking about layouts. "Let's go." They drive up to their new house and walk up to the doorway. Logan unlocks it and surprises Rory with picking her up bridal style.

"Sorry but I always wanted to do this." said Logan laughing and carrying her over the threshold, Rory laughing as well as he sits her down. "Wow, so weird this is all ours...I like that, ours."

"You didn't get drunk somehow when I wasn't looking?" said Rory, looking at Logan suspiciously. After a few moments of walking around and talking about what to put where, she realizes Logan has stopped talking and turns around and gasps at Logan down on one knee with a ring box.

Logan opens the ring box to reveal the same ring as before. "At the risk of you turning me down twice, Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?" asked Logan, looking up at Rory, hopeful.


	35. Chapter 35

"Wow." said Rory, her mind reeling. "This is unexpected...okay maybe not exactly, but wow."

"I like to surprise you." said Logan, starting to fear the answer. "But will you marry me, Ace?"

"Yes, Logan, I will marry you." said Rory, as Logan slipped on the ring and stood to give her a kiss. Thinking for a second, "You totally overheard me talking to my mom the other night didn't you?"

"That is a possibility." said Logan with a mischevious smile. "But this ring keeps finding it's way into my jacket pocket each day since you called wanting to talk and well, I never stopped wanting to marry you." Seeing Rory play with the ring on her finger, "Please tell me you didn't change your mind in five seconds."

Rory laughs. "No I have not." she said. "I was just remembering having this on before. I really did consider it then...and I'm happy we have a second chance."

"I'm thankful of that every day." said Logan.

The couple continues the talk around the house about where to place everything before driving back to work. Rory finds herself lost in thought most of the day and is grateful she had been working on an article already as she got almost zero work done. Logan drives Rory back to Stars Hollow after work.

"I seriously could just pick up some clothes and help you start packing." said Rory as they pull up in front of Lorelai's house. "It wouldn't take but a few minutes."

"As much as I would love the help, something tells me we wouldn't be too productive on packing." said Logan, smiling at Rory. "I think we would end up finding other things to do."

Rory punches him lightly in the shoulder. "We don't always do that." said Rory, laughing. "I'm serious though."

"Nah, I got it. I basically just need to toss things into boxes and suitcases. Think it's still okay if I just start staying over tomorrow night?" said Logan, planning a long night ahead. Luckily he had no morning meetings and would be able to just come into work after lunch. "I plan to try to get most everything packed by then and I'll let movers get to whatever I don't get to."

"I'm sure it will be fine, but I'll run it by Mom and Luke." said Rory, taking off her seatbelt. "Oh yeah, should I tell them about this?" She waves her left hand in the air. "Or is it a secret until tomorrow."

"I could never ask you to keep something that big from your mom...nor would I even expect you to." said Logan with a laugh. "Go ahead and tell them and maybe we can all celebrate tomorrow."

"Okay." said Rory, getting out of the car. "See you tomorrow then. Love you."

"I love you too Ace." said Logan, waiting until Rory gets up to the door to leave.

Rory opens the door and walks in, noticing the house is too quiet. "Mom, Luke, I'm home." she said out loud and gets zero response. She checks her phone and sees a text from her mom that she is running a little late. Spying Paul Anka laying on the stairs, she goes up and pets him. "Hey pup, guess you will be the first to know I'm engaged. What do you think?" She laughs at herself before going into her room to change into more casual clothes. She looks at the trundle they had forgotten to put away and smiles, thinking of Logan, and decides to leave it be as they will need it the following night. She hears the front door open and her mom call out something.

"Hey Mom." said Rory walking into the kitchen, meeting up with Lorelai.

"Hey Kid. Luke will be here in a few, he's bringing burgers from the diner." said Lorelai, slipping out of her heels. "How was your first day?"

"I think it went well...besides getting coffee on my skirt. That comes out easily, right?" asked Rory. She debates how to tell her mom the news.

"I have done that so many times it's not even funny and yes it should since the skirt is dark." said Lorelai, sitting out some drinks. The front door opens. "That's probably Luke." Moments later Luke walks into the room. "I love it when you bring food."

"What else is new?" said Luke jokingly, while rolling his eyes. "Hey Rory, how was your first day?"

Rory recounts the day to both leaving out the engagement. "So there's one more piece of news." she said, biting into a fry after everyone had taken a seat. She carefully tries to avoid using her left hand.

"Really? What is it?" asked Lorelai. "Or should I be afraid to ask at this rate?"

"It's good news, I promise." said Rory choosing to just come out with it. "Logan proposed, I said yes." She shows her mom the ring. "Can you believe he kept carrying it around?"

"He's in love with a Gilmore girl, of course he did." said Luke in between bites of his turkey burger. "Congratulations though."

"Luke's right and that's great, Rory, congrats." said Lorelai, smiling at her daughter. "So I have to know how it all went down." Luke rolls his eyes a little and proceeds to go and feed Paul Anka his dinner as Rory recounts the story.

"That's sweet...and honestly more the way you would like a proposal, more intimate." said Lorelai. "Let me guess, he overheard us the other night."

"Bingo. We really should make sure no one is within earshot sometimes." said Rory. "So it's cool if he starts staying over as soon as tomorrow night? He's planning to do as much packing as possible and well then he won't have much to use kitchen wise or whatnot."

"Honestly, it could be nice." said Lorelai, thinking. "Guess we'll have a full house for once. Will there be enough space in your room for the two of you?"

"We'll make do since it's only for a couple days." said Rory, finishing up her dinner. "And I think maybe I'll pack a bit of my stuff tonight too. One I need to get started and two I want him to have some hanging space and at least a couple drawers."

"Probably a good idea. I even did meet up with the donation guys for the boxes you wanted donated." said Lorelai. "Be proud of your mom. So you should be able to get a few boxes out in the garage if needed."

"Yeah, I'll probably need to move them from my room if we want space to turn around." joked Rory, helping Luke clear the table. "I'm looking at it this way, if we don't murder one another in one small room until Saturday, we should be able to get along in a huge house."

"I just realized...this means Logan can come to Friday night dinner this week." said Lorelai, a little wistfully, mind on something else. "Maybe that will make my mother happy, if anything can. She'll love your news."

"Ugh, I hadn't even thought about Grandma, but you're probably right." said Rory, walking to her room. Noting her mom's tone, "Want to help me pack?"

"I thought you'd never ask, Kid." said Lorelai, joining Rory in her room. "Though it's going to be bittersweet."


	36. Chapter 36

"So does Logan know this smaller dresser by the door is full of books?" asked Lorelai, folding and placing some out-of-season clothing into a tote, figuring it would be the best place to start as it was stuff that wouldn't be needed for months and not until after Rory was in her new house. She alternates in some framed photos as the clothes will keep them cushioned. "Hopefully you two bought a lot of bookcases."

"He doesn't." said Rory defensively. "But we did buy a lot of bookcases...though I know Luke will scold me."

"Poor guy, doesn't know what he's in for." teased Lorelai. "You have more books in this room than the Stars Hollow Public Library has in total. And you're right, Luke probably will."

"I have a box of books to donate, see?" said Rory, gesturing to a smaller box by the desk. "I'm getting rid of a few." She adds defensively, "Keep in mind you bought me most of these."

Lorelai rolls her eyes. "I have seen hat boxes larger." Deciding to switch to a different topic, "So is the engagement a secret or am I allowed to tell anyone, like Sookie or can Luke tell April? I am not sure how quiet you are keeping things these days."

"No, it's not really a secret. I mean I would like to be the one to tell the grandparents, but as for the town, you're free to talk." said Rory, managing to two full drawers by the wardrobe and figuring it's enough for a few days and works more on the closet, pulling down a few more things for Lorelai to put in the tote and figures as it's half-empty at this point there should be plenty of hanging space. She sits on the bed next to Lorelai after putting all the rest of the things in a small suitcase. "Hope you aren't dealing with too much town gossip over me."

"You talk as if I've not been the center of town gossip many times." said Lorelai with a fake gasp. "I'm used to it and the town always has something they are talking about. It will all die down next time Kirk does a hobby that gets him hurt, Ms Patty dates a new guy, or Taylor drives someone up the wall citing town ordinances." Lorelai puts the top on the tote as she finishes up. "Or Taylor throws a fit in a town meeting."

"Taylor is good about doing that." said Rory, nodding. "Wait, how many people know about you and Luke? You never said."

"Somehow only a few." said Lorelai. "We've mostly kept it quiet. I keep going back and forth between telling the whole town and debating eloping and just telling everyone we're married after. You of course...and Logan...are invited if we elope." She shrugs. "I mean all that really matters is we're together."

"Nice to know and I definitely want to be there if you do." said Rory, sitting up. "Mind if I store the suitcase and tote in the hall closet?"

"Go for it, there should be a little bit of room." said Lorelai, standing and stretching before looking around. "I think we got more talking done than work."

"I do have until Friday and I plan to work a bit more. I plan to box up at least one box of books and some decor as this room is a bit too feminine and Logan might like a little space." said Rory, looking around. "I mean I plan to leave the furniture as it's not needed."

"Whatever you want really. I do think I'm going to head to bed though." said Lorelai, yawning. "See you in the morning and guess there will be four of us by tomorrow night." Lorelai picks up the box of books to be donated. "I'll drop this off tomorrow for you. If not, you'll end up changing your mind."

"Yep, a full house." said Rory with a laugh. "Goodnight Mom." She gives her mom a hug and then closes the door. She clears off half of the dresser and part of the stuff on the desk to make room for two people using both. She moves the box, the tote, and the suitcase to the hall closet, managing to stuff them in with everything else. Then clears off a shelf of books and some misc decor to go into another box and sets it in the bottom of the wardrobe for now. Feeling accomplished, she changes into pajamas and decides to go to bed. She falls asleep thinking about this is the last night she'll spend in this room alone.


	37. Chapter 37

The next day at work went quickly and Rory was glad to get her actual ID and badge as the temporary one the day before had often failed and she had had to ask someone to let her through into areas and had found the whole thing quite embarrassing. She had managed to make some acquaintances over making good coffee and seemed to start to be fitting in. She met up Logan walking out of the building.

"Hey Ace, have a good day?" said Logan, giving Rory a hug before they started walking to the parking lot. "I missed you."

"Pretty good." said Rory, walking along with Logan. "I think I'm starting to fit in and I like the vibe around the office...and I missed you too."

"Glad to hear and I knew you would." said Logan, giving Rory a squeeze. "Everyone always likes you."

"Except your parents of course." said Rory, a bit jokingly. Turning more serious, "Should we stop by your apartment to pick up some things? I wasn't sure what you had chosen to do."

"I was planning to do it alone and meet you in Stars Hollow, but I wouldn't mind the company if you want to help." said Logan, as they got to their cars. "I parked near you this morning on purpose as I at least wanted to see you after work. See you in a few at my place then?"

"Definitely." said Rory, "See you in a few." Rory follows Logan to his apartment, after making a quick stop for coffee. She hands Logan the second cup. "Figured we could use the caffeine."

"You are definitely going to have to excuse the mess." said Logan, unlocking his door, balancing the cup of coffee. "Packing always is messy and my place kind of looks like a hurricane hit it."

"It's fine, I get it." said Rory, stepping in behind Logan and looking around. "Wow, you really did get a lot packed quickly." She took a sip of her coffee.

"If we're being honest, I started a little awhile back - like out-of-season wear and other stuff I don't use often. I started about time we were talking about moving in together. I just had stashed it out of the way thinking about a day like this." said Logan. "Now I feel this could be the middle of a bad romance novel and I should shut up now before I embarrass myself."

"You're cute, you know that, and so very confident." said Rory, laughing a little. She felt like she should almost be insulted, but Logan always knew her so well. "So what are we bringing tonight versus what are you having the movers just move directly to our house?"

"Just this hanging bag for work clothes." said Logan, walking back from the bedroom, carrying the hanging bag. "A small suitcase for other clothes and my laptop bag."

"I did make some space for you, Logan, like you did when I moved in back my junior year." said Rory with a laugh. "I'm not evil enough to make you live out of bags and boxes. You could bring a little more. I want you to feel welcome, even if it's for a few days."

"I already packed more than I would for a week. Trust me, there's everything I need and more as I even tossed in a couple books despite doubting I'll want to read them." said Logan, finalizing a few notes on things. "Not even all of this is going to the house. The stack of boxes over there plus all the furniture besides what we wanted to keep is being donated. I figured it gave me a reason to actually get rid of a few things."

Rory shrugs. "Just saying, I want you to be comfortable in my room too and feel like it's yours as well." she said with a smile. "I even managed to empty about half my wardrobe and a few drawers and a shelf or two."

"Trust me, I'm good, but that was all kind of you." said Logan, giving Rory a kiss. "Though there's a few things I wouldn't mind moving myself, like the rest of my bags and the desktop computer, and maybe we can just drive them by the house later. I figure we have two cars and plenty of space."

"Good idea." said Rory. A little while later, they have filled both trunks with random boxes. "Good call moving dishes and stuff tonight too. Better than risk them getting broken later." She pauses momentarily and adds as a joke, "Think Henry will miss you?"

"We had the space anyways." said Logan, shutting Rory's trunk. "And of course, though we have been separated before for a few days. He'll get over it."

"I texted Mom in between trips to the car. She said dinner's not for about an hour as it seems Luke got in an argument with Taylor and got a late start." said Rory. "So we could probably drop all this off quickly before dinner and then head there after. Just figure then we can relax and rest after dinner."

"You do have a good point there." said Logan, stretching and laughing a little since Taylor amused him, but with how the Gilmore's and Luke talked about him, he wondered how long until Taylor tried to annoy him too. "Let's go."


	38. Chapter 38

"Hey people, we're home." stated Rory, walking in the house with Logan, carrying one of the bags and shutting the door behind them as Logan carries the rest in.

"I'm in here." said Lorelai from the kitchen. They walk into the kitchen where Lorelai is seated at the kitchen table. "Hey you two."

"Hey Mom." said Rory, "I hope we're not late. We decided to stop by the house to drop a few things off and it took longer than expected." Truth was they had chosen to unpack a few boxes and lost track of time.

"Nope, we're waiting on the pizza." said Lorelai, holding the phone, "That is if I can ever get through to Pete...he's had me on hold for what feels like forever. Must be a busy night."

"I thought Luke was cooking." said Rory a little confused. "What happened?"

"He was, but Liz called and he had to head over to help TJ with something. I tuned out what, something about one of the doors." said Lorelai. Rory laughs a bit remembering TJ. "He texted a couple minutes ago and should be home any minute. Hopefully pizza is good?"

"Pizza sounds great." said Logan, shrugging. "I can't even remember the last time I had pizza, but I love it."

"Then you'll fit in great." said Lorelai with a laugh. "Oh, hey Pete." She waves Rory and Logan off to what will be their room and starts the order for the group.

"Okay, so you will have to remind me who TJ is." said Logan, putting down the bags on the trundle. "I remember Luke has a sister Liz who is Jess' mother, but I cannot remember TJ."

"Her third husband I think? They have been married about three years." said Rory, helping Logan to unpack and put things away. "He's a little...special...for lack of better word. Let's go with he loves Liz and gets a lot of good ideas, but he has zero follow through and knows less about some things than he thinks he does. Luke ends up helping out a lot, though TJ did help him with the diner when Kirk crashed Taylor's car through it."

"I remember that one...is it bad I laughed?" said Logan, putting his books and toiletries on the free shelf. "I mean it's not funny the property damage, just funny anyone trusted Kirk after all the stories you have told me about him. And Taylor had to be nuts to trust him with his car."

"Yeah I don't think any of us understand what Taylor was thinking asking Kirk to drive." said Rory. They are interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Hey you two. Pete's van is broken down again. So it was wait for his brother to show up or go get the pizza." said Lorelai, glad to see them settling in. "Luke and I will just go pick it up since I don't want to wait all night just to see if we can get pizza. Logan, I had no idea if you liked cheesy bread. I hope so since I ordered two orders of it."

"Not sure I have had it, but it sounds good." said Logan, putting a few things in a drawer. "Need any help with anything?"

"Nope, you two can finish in here." said Lorelai. "Make yourself at home though. There's clean towels in the downstairs bathroom and everything. You've been here before, so you probably know there's nothing in the kitchen but water and cookies and possibly poptarts as I need to go to the store...but you're welcome to any of it. See you two later."

Logan laughs as Lorelai leaves. "Well your mom certainly is being nice. Though I still can't imagine growing up in a house where the kitchen is empty." said Logan, filling up the second previously empty drawer as Rory hangs up some stuff. "Though you did say you two just had most meals at Luke's and the inn. Just so unusual to me as if anything, we always had too much lying around."

"It's just normal here. Pete takes forever, we could make a quick trip to Doose's though." said Rory, changing into casual clothes as Logan does the same. "There's not much left to unpack and we could finish up later."

"Okay, sounds good...plus I'd feel a little better about staying." said Logan, stashing his bags under the trundle. "I kind of feel bad crashing."

A half hour later, everyone meets back up at the house...Lorelai and Luke with pizza and some leftover pie from the diner and Rory and Logan with a couple bags of groceries. "You guys didn't have to do that." said Lorelai, opening the door. "Luke and I were going to go in the morning."

"We just wanted to contribute." said Rory, giving Logan a nudge. "Plus it gives you one less thing to do tomorrow and you can spend it doing something else." Everyone helps unpack the groceries to get to dinner...and after dinner, Rory and Logan excuse themselves to their room to finish unpacking.

"Okay, I'm definitely too full...and too tired." said Logan, collapsing on the trundle bed after they finish. "I am totally not getting up again, at least not until morning when I have to."

"I can't blame you." said Rory, laying down on her bed after changing into pajamas. "And you did more work than me since you had to pack last night and this morning. I say we both just turn in a little early and get some rest." She checks the alarm clock to make sure it's set. "Unless you want to stay up for awhile?" She looks over and sees Logan already fast asleep. After leaning over and giving him a quick kiss, she gets up to turn out the light and falls asleep herself.


	39. Chapter 39

Wednesday and Thursday at work passed much like Tuesday...at least up about an hour before the end of the work day on Thursday. Everything had been good at home. Thursday afternoon, Rory had been standing at the copy machine making a few copies of some research for an alternative article just in case when she spotted Logan's dad, Mitchum. Before she could think of a place to dart away or hide, she realized she had been spotted as he started to walk towards her. "Hey Rory." said Mitchum. "What a pleasant sight as always and looking healthy. How have you been?"

"Hey Mitchum, it's a surprise to see you here." said Rory, gathering the copies she had made and trying to discreetly cover her left hand, not sure when Logan wanted his parents to know about their news. She had hoped to never run into Mitchum at the office, but Logan had mentioned he comes in once in awhile and knew that her wish would eventually fail. "I'm good, really good. How are you?"

"I try to still come by every once in awhile. Just to spook the staff and remind them I'm still alive even if I'm not the running things these days...and I'm good too, at least to what is expected." said Mitchum with a half smile. "So how is everything and everyone treating you around here? I hope well."

"It's all good, people are nice and the work is nice." said Rory, looking around a little, wishing David or anyone would suddenly need her for anything. She would even scrub the bathrooms with a toothbrush to get away. "Is there anything I can help you with or anything?"

"Walk with me a bit, would you?" said Mitchum, waving at David who had walked nearby to get some coffee and who waved back before going back to his desk. Rory couldn't resist a short glare in his direction, though it was undeserved. "I would just like to talk for a few minutes and catch up, I promise I won't bite or even growl. Just a favor to an old man?"

"Okay." said Rory cautiously, putting the papers into a folder and continuing to try to cover her left hand. She walks around with Mitchum until they reach his office and he walks in and follows him in. "I didn't know you still had an office here since Logan took over."

"I like to keep it as my little space. Guess the stubbornness in my doesn't want to give it up even though I am rarely here and not the one in charge these days." said Mitchum, waving Rory to a comfortable-looking guest chair. "I guess I wanted to congratulate you and Logan - getting back together, being pregnant, making a family basically. All big things and so sudden, but you were always good for him and I appreciate that. I don't know a lot about my son it seems sometimes, but he loves and cares about you."

"Uhm, well thanks." said Rory, unsure of what to say in response. If anyone could throw her, it was Logan's father. "We're happy together." She can't help fidgeting until she ends up dropping the folder of papers. "Ah cr...sorry just let me get those." She kneels to pick them up and get them sorted together.

Mitchum walks around the desk to help pick up the papers and while handing them back to Rory spies the ring on her left hand. "Well now there's something I didn't know." he said, gently grasping Rory's hand. "You two are getting married?"

"Well, yes. We don't have any details worked out or anything as it's recent...like Monday recent." said Rory, "We haven't really told anyone but my mom and her fiance." It was mostly true since she had no idea who her mom might have told. "I was planning to tell my grandparents tomorrow night at dinner. I was hoping to tell them before word got out. I am guessing Logan planned to tell you guys too soon."

"How about this, we're busy Saturday night with some event Shira signed us up for, but how about you and Logan come by Sunday night for dinner?" said Mitchum, trying to make a deal as always. "And I will just keep this our little secret until then. No reason you two cannot be the ones to announce it to the rest of the family."

Being unsure of what to say, Rory nods. "Okay, we can do that. I really should get back to work now - at least get this stuff sorted before the end of the day."

"I won't keep you. See you Sunday, Rory." said Mitchum, waving her out. "I'll mention it to Logan on my way out so he knows as well and he might as well hear it from me." Mitchum laughs. "Do tell your grandparents hello for me tomorrow and your mom too when you see her?" He realized he wasn't sure where Rory was staying.

"I will." said Rory before walking out of his office. Rory walks back to her desk wishing she had just made copies earlier in the day or the next morning. Considering the big move this weekend, she really didn't want to do the dinner on Sunday and after the last family meal at their house, she definitely wasn't looking forward to another one. She notices the time and realizes it's now five past time to leave. She hurries to organize stuff at her desk and walks outside, wondering what Logan's thoughts would be on the whole thing.


	40. Chapter 40

"So my dad cornered you?" said Logan, driving towards Stars Hollow. "I'm sorry about that. If I had any idea he would be in today, I swear I would have warned you." He bangs his hand on the wheel. "Sorry, just wish he wouldn't be well himself. He's annoying in that way."

"It's not like we could avoid him forever." said Rory with a sigh and feeling annoyed. "So dinner on Sunday? I assume he told you...at least that is what he told me."

"Yeah, he ran it by me as a nice quaint family dinner, with Honor and Josh." said Logan with a sigh. "I guess that's the silver lining as it's always nice to see her and Josh always seems cool enough and he seems to make Honor happy." He shrugs.

"Just guess it would have been nice to have the whole weekend to ourselves after we move in Saturday." said Rory. "Just to have some time to have settled into the house."

"I can try to get us out of it." said Logan glancing at Rory. "We can always say something came up as it'll be after we tell your grandparents anyways, so if Dad doesn't hold up his end of the deal, who cares."

"Yeah, but I hate to go back on my word." said Rory, as they pulled up in front of the house. "Though I admit it's very tempting."

"Not really your word when you were coerced." said Logan, getting out of the car, carrying the Chinese take-out they had texted they would pick up. "You weren't really given a choice. We could make plans with Honor some other time and she would understand."

"Ugh, I'll think about it." said Rory, walking in. "Mom, Luke, we brought dinner." She sees Lorelai and Luke sitting in the living room. "Hey I got your text to bring food and voila." Rory takes the bag from Logan and gives it a bit of shake before sitting it down. "I texted you when we picked it up as well." She notices they are both still being quiet. "Mom, never known you to turn down food as it's a Gilmore trait, what's up?"

Lorelai and Luke give each other a look and then look at the younger couple. "We have a bit of news." said Lorelai, "And I'm hoping it won't upset either of you as we definitely weren't planning to steal the spotlight or anything. It was a surprise to both of us as well."

"Sounds like it's good news?" said Logan, sounding a little confused. He looks at Rory who shrugs as she also has no idea what it is. "Though I doubt either of us will be upset as long as it's not bad news."

"Well it is. I had a doctor's appointment earlier. It appears I'm pregnant as well." said Lorelai, glancing at Luke who had been looking faint since she told him. "You're going to be a big sister, well again."

"Oh wow, Mom, congratulations." said Rory giving her mom a hug. "I'm happy for you two, honestly."

"It might be a little odd that your sister will be an aunt before she's even born." said Lorelai with a laugh. "But crazier things do happen. I'm about a month along before you ask."

"It was definitely my next question." said Rory, her mind reeling a little. "Guess my room will soon be a nursery after we move." Rory notices Luke has been quiet. "Luke, you okay over there?"

"Yeah I'm fine." said Luke, swallowing hard. "Guess part of me is still processing it."

"He'll be fine." said Lorelai patting Luke on the shoulder. "As for dinner..."

"I'll go set out the plates." said Logan, walking into the kitchen after picking up the bag. Luke stands up and follows to help, both choosing to give Lorelai and Rory a moment to talk alone.

"Guess we both got news for tomorrow night." said Rory, sitting down next to Lorelai, overhearing a bit of talk from the kitchen and is happy the guys are getting along. "Or is it a secret? I never know how much you want grandma to know, though this one she will figure out eventually."

"I plan to just tell her. Who knows, between the news both of us are engaged and me being pregnant again, we may just shock her into silence for the night." said Lorelai with a laugh. "She probably wouldn't guess I'd get pregnant again at 38."

"To be fair and not calling you old, but you and Luke do have a limited time for children left." said Rory, giving her mom a side hug. "And I'm happy it happened for you. You mentioned before you both had considered having a child together. So it's perfect."

"I think perfect might have been getting married first. Then again, I tend to do things out of order or backwards. I should have known when I started craving fruit a few days ago." said Lorelai, laughing. "So you aren't upset or anything?"

"Not even in the slightest." said Rory. "If I seem upset, I got cornered by Mitchum earlier and well the ring blabbed and told him we're engaged. He agreed to keep it quiet if I promised to do dinner at their house Sunday."

"Oh that is mean." said Lorelai, wondering if Mitchum ever did anything without a reason behind it and almost wanted to punch him. "We could totally invent an excuse for you not to go though."

"That's essentially what Logan said." said Rory with a small laugh.

"Good man." said Lorelai, liking Logan even more now. "Anyways, we should probably catch up with the guys before dinner is eaten without us."

"Let's go." said Rory, getting up and walking into the kitchen with her mom, thinking about all the news.


	41. Chapter 41

Friday at work passed calmly enough, though Rory couldn't stop looking over her shoulder. After yesterday, she kept expecting Mitchum to spring up - though she didn't know what else he could want. But she had learned to never underestimate the man in the past. Both her and Logan had spent their lunch hour meeting the movers and making sure everything was in place - Lorelai offering to relieve them so they wouldn't be late back to work. Rory sighed and looked at the clock again and got up when it stated 5:00. The downside to working in Hartford and living in Stars Hollow was going to be Friday night commutes.

Back at home and in her childhood bedroom, Rory finished up getting ready for dinner at her grandparents. "Hey Logan, could you pass me the silver pendant?" she said, pointing at the desk in which Logan was sitting. "I like how it looks with this dress."

Logan passes her the necklace. "So how do you think tonight will go?" he said, helping Rory put with the clasp. "Think I will see Emily have a complete meltdown being out of the loop or is she likely to just be silent all night?"

"I wouldn't be shocked either way." said Rory, swapping out her watch for a bracelet. "She can be a surprise sometimes. Hopefully the news will make her happy....well at least our news. And hopefully she'll not meddle with Mom. I seriously think I might scream if she does."

"So I should pack ear plugs?" joked Logan.

"Ha ha ha, funny man." said Rory. "Just I think we're all tired of meddling these days."

"Ouch shots fired at my mom I assume." said Logan, pretending to be injured. "Kidding, we both know she's worse than Emily."

There's a knock on the door and Lorelai pops in for a moment. "Hey, I wasn't sure if we were taking one or two cars? Both have pros and cons depending on how fast of a getaway either of you think we'll need to make." she joked.

"Hm, two. Logan and I will go together and you and Luke can go together." said Rory, thinking. "It's a total waste of gas, but it would be easier overall. Plus in case you and Grandma fight, you can get away without needing to wait on all of us."

"Okay. I think Luke and I are about to head out." said Lorelai.

"We're about ready too. We'll be just behind you." said Rory, putting down her comb.

A little while later, the group arrives at the Gilmore mansion. "Why do I feel like a dead man walking?" asked Luke as they arrive at the door. Lorelai gives him a look. "Well, they like the rest of you and you also waited for them to get here to want to go in."

"I wouldn't say always with me." said Lorelai, rolling her eyes at Luke and hitting the doorbell. The maid answers and lets them in. "And I figured safety in numbers." They walk into the sitting area.

"Oh, I didn't know we were going to see you tonight, Logan." said Emily, standing and ushering everyone to seats. "Though it's always a nice surprise."

"Thank you Emily." said Logan, sitting down next to Rory. "Hey Richard, how's everything going?"

"Just fine, the usual." said Richard, standing and walking to the drink cart. "I assume Lorelai wants a martini like usual and Rory a club soda. Logan, how about you? Luke, you as well?"

"A scotch, neat." said Logan.

"How about one for me as well?" said Luke.

"Actually Dad, we came separately tonight and I think I'd be good with a club soda." said Lorelai, seeing Emily shoot her a look and Richard look at her confused.

"Lorelai, are you feeling okay?" asked Emily. "You always have a martini."

"Maybe I don't feel like drinking one night?" said Lorelai, seeing her mom still giving her an odd look. "Okay, well I had some news I was going to tell later, but might as well say it now. Luke and I got engaged last weekend and a little earlier this week we found out we're expecting."

"That's big news." said Richard, a little stunned. "Congratulations to you both."

"You two always move so quickly." said Emily. "Are you sure you want to start over with a kid, at your age?"

"Yes Mom, I'm still fairly young and we had discussed having a kid before." said Lorelai, after shutting her eyes and counting to three. "And well we have been engaged before, so it's a logical step anyways. I told you Luke moved in."

"I just think you two are moving a little fast." said Emily.

Rory decides to butt in. "Grandma, Grandpa, I also have some news. Logan and I are also engaged." She looked between her grandparents. "It happened Monday. We've been busy or I would have told you already."

"That's great, Rory." said Richard, standing and giving his granddaughter a hug. He gives Lorelai a hug as well. "And I wish you two the best as well."

"Thanks Dad." said Lorelai smiling at Richard. "Mom, just be happy for us okay. We all came with happy news and wanted to share it with you two."

"Fine, fine." said Emily. The maid walks in and announces dinner is ready and everyone moves to the dining room. Dinner goes quietly and most of it is spent with each other giving others a look, feeling awkward. "So dessert anyone?" said Emily, finally talking.

"I think maybe we'll skip it tonight." said Lorelai standing. "It's a long drive back and Rory and Logan are moving into their house this weekend."

"Oh that went through quickly." said Richard, standing to walk the group to the door. "Hopefully you two got some good insurance - you always need a better policy than you think."

"I assure you we did." said Logan, walking along with his arm round Rory. "I got it set up as soon as we got the keys."

"Good thinking!" said Richard. "See you all next week?" He smiles as if to say hopefully the next dinner will be easier.

"Yeah Dad, see you next week." said Lorelai leading everyone out. As soon as the door is shut behind them, "So who wants to get ice cream on the way home?"

"Oh that sounds good." said Rory. "And we can try to get our mind off of tonight."


	42. Chapter 42

The rest of Friday night passed peacefully and Saturday morning came quickly. "Can you believe today's the day we move in officially?" said Rory to Logan, finishing packing her room. She had meant to finish it before now, but they both had been busy. "This week has flown by. Hell the past few weeks have."

"I can as I've been looking forward to it all week." said Logan, taping up a box for Rory and labeling it, looking around and noticing they are done. "Luckily all the furniture is there and all we need to move is the stuff from your room. Luke helped me get the coffee table over there last night after we got back, while you and your mom were talking and eating ice cream."

"That sounds like men to you. We couldn't resist the ice cream." said Rory with a laugh, picking up a random box. "Can you really blame us?" She looks around her room, seeing it empty of all her personal stuff. "Wow, just realized this will be one of the last times I see my room before it's made into a nursery It looks so empty now."

"Ace, it'll be months before then." said Logan with a laugh, trying to sound reassuring as well while picking up a couple boxes. "Oof, are you sure you packed books in these or bricks?" He heads out with the boxes, trying not to drop one. "Sorry, Lorelai." he said, accidentally bumping into Lorelai.

"It's okay, it happens, and what will be months?" said Lorelai, walking in from taking a load out to the vehicles, looking at Rory. "And Luke and I got the boxes from the garage into the jeep. Thank your mommy."

"Thanks Mom...and it's not important. I'll tell you later." said Rory, carrying a box and her laptop bag out to her car, Lorelai following her carrying a couple suitcases. "Going to miss me?" She turns to her mom.

"Extremely. Don't be shocked if I keep showing up over at your house." said Lorelai, jokingly, hugging her daughter. "I'm kidding, I'll call first. I can't believe you made me and Luke both spare keys for your house though."

"We trust you." said Rory. "I think Logan is giving one to Honor as well. At least we will be able to get in if we ever lock ourselves out." She pauses for a moment. "I'm not sure if I should give my key back to here or not. I guess it's up to you?"

"Keep it." said Lorelai, with a shrug after loading the boxes into the trunk. "I feel my daughter should have a key here - it will always be your home too."

"Thanks Mom." said Rory giving her mom a hug. "That's nice to know."

"So what's months?" said Lorelai, sounding desperate. "You know you can't keep secrets from me or I'll go insane out of curiosity."

"Oh Logan was saying it would be months before my room is converted." said Rory, sounding a little sad. "I mean it's fine, just I don't know, I'll miss it a little."

"That makes sense." said Lorelai. "Guess you haven't checked your email today. One day while you two were out, I took photos for you. I knew you would want them."

"Best Mom ever!" said Rory, giving Lorelai another hug. "And that's perfect."

"You're only saying that as I'm helping you move." joked Lorelai, taking the compliment and trying not to cry. "Though I admit there's a part of me that hates to see you go, best daughter ever."

"I think we have everything loaded." said Luke, interrupting and rolling his eyes a little despite he will definitely miss Rory - even Logan too at this point. "It's up to you guys when you want to go. No pressure." He clears his throat to keep from crying.

"We might as well get started." said Rory giving Luke a hug as well. "I'll miss you too, Luke."

A couple hours later, all the boxes and bags have been unloaded and put in the appropriate rooms.

"Need some help unpacking?" asked Lorelai, sitting on a stool at the island in the kitchen, sipping at a cup of coffee Rory made. "I might be revived by the end of this cup."

"I think we got it." said Rory, sipping at her own coffee. "We've been over a few nights unpacking some various boxes. Like the kitchen is set up already." She gestures around her. "That will definitely be helpful. We did the same for the bathrooms."

"You two already have done too much." said Logan, sounding humble. "Thanks so much for helping."

"It's not a problem." said Lorelai, giving Logan a hug. "And remember you both are welcome over any time. I was thinking next weekend, movie night here or there?"

"Oh that sounds fun!" said Rory. "Let's do that." She turned to Logan. "You'll love it, trust me."

"Sounds good to me." said Logan.

"We can discuss it at length later." said Lorelai. "So I guess Luke and I will head home, let you kids get settled. Talk to you both later!" Lorelai and Luke leave.

"So this whole place to ourselves?" said Logan, giving Rory a wink. "Whatever will we do?"


	43. Chapter 43

"Rory?" said Logan, a bit sleepily. They had fallen asleep after what Logan had joked was testing the new bed. He looks around and spots Rory unpacking. "I almost feel insulted." He joked, pulling on a robe and walking over to where Rory was in pajamas and hanging stuff up. "I at least thought I would win next to clothes." He can't resist joking with Rory.

"What can I say, I wanted clothes to wear and putting them away helped me find the pajamas and then once I was started..." said Rory laughing. "Plus we have to unpack sometime, though you do look good in that robe."

Logan does a faux strut like he's walking down a catwalk. "Oh really?" he said, breaking into laughter as Rory started giggling. "Okay, okay, I'll help. What's left?"

"I wasn't sure how you wanted your stuff organized. I took this closet as I doubted it mattered as they are the same size." said Rory, hanging up a blouse. "I also took the left dresser."

"Then I'll take the right." said Logan, not really caring. He starts hanging up some of his stuff when his phone rings. "Guess I should get that." He starts to walk to the phone.

"Oh no you don't, you'll never get back to what you are doing." said Rory, rolling over the bed to the phone. "I know you too well, Huntzberger, I'll get it." She answers without thinking to glance to who it is. "Hello?"

"Rory!" said Colin and Finn at the same time.

"Hey Colin, hey Finn." said Rory, putting the phone on speakerphone. "Logan's here too."

"I will chose to only be mildly insulted you said hello to Colin first." said Finn, his accent being thicker with sounding a little insulted.

"What are you two lovebirds up to?" said Colin, ignoring Finn.

"Unpacking, as Rory requested." said Logan, ducking to avoid the pillow Rory had thrown. "What are you two up to this fine Saturday?"

"Nothing much...enjoying a mid-day drink." said Finn. "We are in Hartford anyways."

"So nothing new?" teased Rory. "And why Hartford anyways?"

"Don't even ask." said Finn, sighing. "Boring place. Business basically."

"So how's the new house?" said Colin, changing the topic. "Small, quaint I assume since you two are in Stars Hollow. I remember Rory mentioning it was a small town - the details however escape me. Maybe because I've never been given a tour." He does a faux pouty tone.

"It's perfect for us." said Rory, rolling her eyes at Logan's friends. "Once we are unpacked, you two should visit. We do only have one guest room available though." She notices Logan giving her a look and he's laughing a little. She puts the phone under a pillow momentarily. "What? What's so funny?"

"I forgot you didn't know. Colin and Finn...they are a thing. It's recent...ish." whispered Logan, shrugging. He notices the look Rory gave him. "I know I know, it was news to me too. They said to tell you, but somehow I forgot." He ducks another flying pillow. "Sorry Ace." He moves on to unpack some stuff into the dresser.

Rory gets the phone back out. "So Logan just filled me in." she said, "So guess you two would only need one guest room anyways."

"The blonde told our news?" said Finn, teasing Logan. "How dare he? We shall have him..."

"I'm shocked he hadn't already." said Colin, laughing a little, but interrupting Finn. "Remember Finn, we told him to tell her and it's Rory. It's not like she would care."

"I definitely don't, though it raises interesting questions that I may get around to someday." said Rory, shrugging, admitting to herself Colin and Finn would be cute together. She gets an idea. "Hey you two, can you hold on one second?" She remembers the mute function and hits it. "What would you say if I asked them to crash dinner at your parent's house?"

"That certainly would be interesting." said Logan, laughing a little. "Though it would be fun. I'd probably warn Honor if you are going to."

"I'm doing it." said Rory, un-muting the phone. "How would you two like to have dinner with us at the Huntzberger's on Sunday?"

"We're being invited to a dinner party, did you hear that Colin?" said Finn, giggling. Colin made a mental note to hide the scotch.

"I'm sitting right here so yes." said Colin, rolling his eyes. "But why not, sure Rory. I do have to ask why you want us to come?"

"Okay so we have some news to tell people and you would get to find out too." said Rory. "Plus you two could be a distraction."

"Oh so we're the targets." said Finn, teasing Rory. "Anything for our dear Rory."

"Thanks to you both." said Rory, relieved as no one could relieve pressure in a situation like Colin and Finn. "Talk to you guys later." She hangs up the phone. "Okay now how to explain this to your dad?"

"Don't look at me." said Logan with a laugh. "You invited them."

"Logan...c'mon." said Rory, looking at Logan pleadingly. "You know they will be a great distraction if your mom goes insane."

"Alright, I will just text Mom at the last minute saying they were in town and we wanted to invite them along as you hadn't seen them in awhile." said Logan. "She'll probably be too happy to see me to care." He picks the phone up off the bed. "Though I'm warning Honor now." He sends a text to his sister who sends back a bunch of laughing emojis and 'It'll be fun.' Logan laughs. "Well she's on board. She thinks they are childish, but probably figures it'll lighten the mood. Now to see how this dinner turns out."


	44. Chapter 44

"I can't believe I have to wear a tie for dinner." said Logan, looking in the mirror above his dresser, tying his tie to perfection again despite having already done it several times. "Can't I pretend I couldn't find them?"

"I mean you could, but you're a Huntzberger - you could easily buy one or really the whole shop." said Rory, with a laugh, getting dressed. "So I don't think anyone would really buy it anyways. On the plus side, between yesterday evening and today, we did get pretty much everything unpacked. Colin and Finn were a big help by showing up early and helping out."

"They are useful when they haven't been drinking." said Logan, smiling, texting his parents about the two extra guests. "One of us should probably make sure they are getting ready and not tearing apart our guest room."

"I'll go." said Rory, finishing getting dressed. She walks down the hall and knocks on the guest door. "Colin, Finn, you two ready?"

"Just a moment, my love." said Finn. "It appears my tie has managed to get shorter."

Colin opened the door as they were both dressed, letting Rory step in a step. "Finn, that's because you are doing it backwards." he said, walking over to him. "Just let me do it." Seconds later, it's done perfectly.

"You two are cute together." said Rory, a bit teasingly. "I seriously never would have guessed through since Finn was chasing so many girls at Yale."

"I happen to love both genders." said Finn, sipping at a tiny bottle of airport liquor. Rory could only roll her eyes and think, 'Only Finn'. "But Colin stole my heart, the thief!" He said in mock exasperation.

Colin rolls his eyes at Finn. "So I think we're ready. How about Logan as this is his parents?" he said to Rory.

"Logan does happen to be ready." said Logan, walking up behind Rory and putting his arms around her. "You guys ready to go?"

Everyone walks downstairs and loads up in Logan's car and drives to Hartford. As Logan pulls up to the Huntzberger estate, he turns off the car and turns to look at his friends in the back seat. "So keep in mind, if anyone in there is mean to Rory, we leave immediately...even if we have to drag her or me out." He adds the last part jokingly, but is serious about the rest.

"Yes Sir." said Colin, making a mock salute. "Can do." said Finn.

Rory giggles at them. "So I guess it's time to go in. At least Honor's car is here. So that's a good sign." said Rory, getting out of the car and the group walks up to the door, where she pushes the doorbell. A maid lets them in and they walk into the 'living room' where everyone is waiting.

"Logan, Rory." said Shira, with her usual tone. "Though you waited until the last second to tell us about Colin and Finn joining you."

"What can I say, they came into town at the last minute." said Logan, giving Colin and Finn a look to go along with it. "Hey Honor."

"Hey you guys." said Honor, hugging them both, genuinely happy to see them. "Josh couldn't make it. Hey you two." she said the last part towards Colin and Finn.

"What can we say, we like to surprise our dear Logan." said Colin, jokingly, playing along with Logan's story.

The maid asks their drink orders and once everyone has a drink, Mitchum walks in. "So everyone is here? Great!" he said, greeting the room. "Logan, your grandfather went to bed already, so he won't be joining us."

"Oh that's too bad." said Logan, grateful. "You will have to tell him we said hello." Rory pokes Logan and gives him a look wondering if they should just be out their news. She had put her ring in her pocket once Colin and Finn showed up as they had planned to surprise everyone...besides Mitchum who knew.

"So Mom, Dad, Honor, Colin, and Finn, Rory and I have some news." said Logan, sitting up straighter in his chair next to Rory, who was sitting on a settee next to Honor. "As everyone here knows, Rory and I are expecting a baby in about seven months."

"Logan, dear, what is the news?" said Shira, always disapproving of Rory, but guessing she should be happy both of her children are there for once. "It's not nice to keep people waiting."

Logan lets out a deep breath, knowing his mother was not likely to accept this and decided to start with his move first. "It's actually two pieces of news. Some of you know already, but I moved to Stars Hollow to be with Rory." he said, looking at his parents. "We bought a house. We're happy with it."

"Oh Logan, you didn't want to live somewhere around here? Somewhere a little larger?" said Shira, making the word larger sound so much like it was meant to mean nicer.

Rory feels her hands clench in a bit of anger, but reminds herself this is technically the easy part of the evening. "We're happy where we are, Shira." she said, after calming herself for a moment. "We're close to my mom which should be helpful."

"We could have helped with a place nearby if you two had wanted." added Mitchum, sipping at his drink.

"We're fine, I promise and we both love our house." said Logan. "We just got all moved in this weekend. So this brings me to the second bit of news. I asked Rory a very important question and she has agreed to marry me." Logan released the breath he didn't realize he had been holding, realizing now the news was out. He holds his hand out to Rory, where she had slipped the ring back on.

"Oh congratulations you two." said Honor. "That's great."

"I can't believe you two kept this from us." said Colin. "That's great."

"A toast to our dear Rory and Logan." said Finn, raising his glass. "Not a huge surprise as I knew you two would end up together."

So far, Shira had been silent. "Are you sure you two aren't rushing into things?" she finally added.

"Mom, we're sure. Plus with us expecting, it's a good next step. Please be happy for us." said Logan, giving his mom a look.

"Just you always rush into things, Logan." said Shira. She had quit smoking after Mitchum's heart attack, but was wanting one now. "You two barely know each other."

"Shira, we've been together for years." said Rory, breaking her silence. "We're not a new relationship."

"We can both attest to that." said Finn, nodding at Colin.

"Shira, hun, if they are happy..." said Mitchum, who had been hoping his wife would take it easier since they would be grandparents soon.

"We can both attest to that." said Colin, trying to stick up for his friends.

"I guess nothing will change your minds." said Shira with a sigh. "So when is the wedding?"

"You're right, nothing will." said Logan, more confident this had been a mistake. "And we're not sure, but if you can't be happy for us, you don't have to come." He stands up with Rory and Colin and Finn quickly join them. "You can let us know whether or not you can get over yourself." Logan turns to Honor. "Always nice to see you, Sis, and hopefully we can talk later." The group walks to the door and leaves.

"Another fabulous dinner at the Huntzberger estate." said Colin, jokingly.

"Without the dinner." said Finn, laughing.

"We'll stop on the way back and get something." said Logan, watching his friends get in the car before looking at Rory. "Are you okay?"

"Honestly, it was about what I expected." said Rory, hugging Logan. "You aren't your parents and I get that, but if they have you thinking twice..."

"Never, Ace." said Logan, returning the hug. "I want to be with you."


	45. Chapter 45

"So what should we do about dinner?" said Rory, as they hit Stars Hollow. "Anything you guys want in particular?"

"We are in your world, Rory." said Finn. "You should pick."

"Luke's is likely closed by now." said Rory, thinking. "Jojo's?"

"What on earth is a Jojo?" asked Colin, a little confused.

"Let's do that." said Logan, pulling into a parking spot. "Fiesta burgers all around and fries to go with?" He turns around a bit in his seat. "Trust me, you will guys will either love them or find them interesting."

"Any precise shake flavors for anyone? The chocolate is the best if you ask me." said Rory, getting out of the car with Logan.

"Surprise us." said Finn. "Let's get the full Gilmore experience."

A little while later, everyone is sitting around the table at The Oasis.

"Oh my...this is so disgusting...and delicious." said Finn, after a bite of the burger. "This place should be a world treasure."

"I am not sure I have ever even had chili, let alone on a burger." said Colin. "It is an interesting combination."

"It surprised me as well." said Logan, in between bites. "You two should try it Rory's way with the fries - dip them in the shake."

Colin removes the lid from his shake and carefully dips a fry in. "This looks like it will taste so bad, but in omnia paratus!" he said, popping the fry into his mouth. "So salty and sweet...delicious."

After dinner, everyone gathers in the living room after Rory talks everyone into hanging out in their pajamas. Rory is happy they picked out such a comfy couch as she fell into it. "So comfy." she said, leaning against Logan as the other couple relaxes in the chairs.

"You two are becoming an old couple already." said Colin, mocking, despite knowing he didn't want to move himself from the chair he's located in. "I'm so stuffed from dinner. That burger may kill me though."

"We packed antacids." said Finn. "Okay now I sound like my grandfather."

Rory couldn't help but laugh. "We all found the loves of our life, it's a good thing." she said. "Just tell me we will all still hang out occasionally."

"Definitely." said Colin. "So what are the plans for tomorrow?"

"I talked David into letting me work from home, though he probably figures I wanted a day with Logan." said Rory. "Though I won't need the whole day too. You guys have a flight at noon right? So it gives us the whole morning for the Stars Hollow tour."

"What ungodly hour are we getting up?" said Finn.

Rory rolls her eyes. "We are usually up early, but even if we don't get started until 9am, it's a good couple hours to take a small tour." she said. "If we don't finish, it is just incentive to visit."

"You know, I just realized I don't know where one of you lives." said Logan. "You two are always together lately, so I'm assuming you two moved in together?"

"Finn joined me in London." said Colin. "He's taken over the flat as well. We should get a place somewhere here in the states as well considering we're always flying back and forth."

"Anywhere in particular you would want to live?" said Rory sleepily.

"Actually I have a surprise. I haven't even told Colin yet." said Finn. "And hopefully you won't kill me, Colin, but I bought an apartment in Hartford."

"Really? Where?" said Colin, not upset but shocked.

"Remember Logan's place before here." said Finn. "I may have made him an offer well over market value."

"Wait is that why my landlord wanted me to move so quickly?" said Logan laughing. Finn just shrugs. "Oh well, it put me with Ace sooner and that's all that matters."

"At least we already knew what it looked like and everything." said Colin. "Guess we will be doing some furniture shopping soon enough. You will have to tell us where you guys went as I love some of this furniture."

"I'll write down the names for you in the morning." said Logan, laughing and also happy to know his friends would be able to be nearby sometimes. He notices Rory has fallen asleep. "We really should go to bed."

The next morning goes quickly, Rory trying to fit as much of the town into the tour and explaining some of the memories from her childhood. "Logan's heard all this before." she said, arm-in-arm with Logan. "So what do you two think of the town?"

"It has it's charms." said Colin. "Little small, but I see why you like it...no offense meant."

"I won't take any." said Rory, shaking her head. "You two had fun torturing Taylor at the soda shoppe though."

"That man is hilarious." said Finn, giggling. "There should be one like him in every town."

"Simmer down Satan." said Rory, joking, but thinking the world would not be able to take that many Taylor Doose's. "Trust me, one is more than enough. Logan find Taylor hilarious as well, but he will eventually figure it out as well." She checks her watch. "Oh wow, time has flown by. I didn't even get to show you my mom's inn."

"Next time, dear Rory." said Finn.

"Luckily we already packed our bags, so we just have to drive to the airport and jump on one of my family's planes." said Colin. "You two could always come and see us...there's always a plane of ours or the Huntzberger's waiting."

"That could be nice." said Rory, giving the boys a hug as they walk back to where they parked the cars. "Have a safe trip home."

"Will do." said Colin as him and Finn get in the car. "Let us know when you set a date as we will both want to know who's the best man."

"It's clearly going to be me." Rory heard Finn say to Colin as they drove away.

"So which one will you pick?" said Rory gesturing towards the car driving away. "Do you even dare choose?"

"I'd just choose Honor and skip the fuss." said Logan.

"Oh that sounds great really. I'm not much for tradition. Clearly." said Rory, gesturing at her stomach. "Though we will probably need to set a date soon unless I want to wear a dress an elephant could also wear."

Logan laughs. "You would look beautiful in anything." he said. "But considering we are engaged, bought a house together, and are expecting...you do have a point. It's still early July if you want to have a summer wedding. Name a date and it can be ours."

"Honestly, I don't even care if it's a big wedding and I was joking about the dress." said Rory, shrugging. "For all I care, we could grab our closest friends and family and elope or have a small destination wedding somewhere. We could always do a town reception when we're home for everyone else."

"It definitely would tick off my parents, but my mother at least may never want to come." said Logan thinking. "And well everyone else could probably afford to fly in or we could afford it for them. Now to pick a place."

"I did like the Vineyard...plus it was the first time I considered that you could be the one." said Rory. "I am not sure I want to use your family's place. Could we rent a different house? Your family - if they choose to come - could just stay at theirs? How does it sound to you? Marriage on the beach with a few loved ones?"

"I am totally up for renting a house with you and it makes sense as we could have some guests stay. It was nice being there with you and your mom and Luke." said Logan. "So when do you want to do this?"

"Better than when, I have a crazier idea." said Rory. She explains her plan to Logan, who smiles. "Think it's a good idea?"

"It's one of the best ones you've had!" said Logan. "It sounds perfect."


	46. Chapter 46

"So while I love having you guys over, you have to tell me what's up." said Lorelai, carrying a tray of drinks to the living room. "I hadn't planned to see you guys until Saturday." She hands a beer to Luke and waters to Logan and Rory.

"Well, Logan and I have been talking about a wedding." said Rory after taking a sip of her bottle of water. "I really don't want anything big and major and would rather go low-key....but we decided we would like to get married at the Vineyard."

"I can't say I blame you, it's beautiful up there." said Luke, sipping his drink. "Sorry I was such a grouch that weekend."

"We're all well past it." said Lorelai, putting her hand on his knee. "It is certainly lovely up there. Fall wedding?" She asks the younger couple.

"Actually we were thinking not this weekend, but next." said Rory. "It's soon, I know, but really what are we waiting for? Logan was able to rent a house for all of us to stay in and whichever members of his family can come can stay at their house as it's not far away."

"That is soon. You can get it all planned by then?" said Lorelai. "I mean I don't know how low-key you are talking."

"Extremely, as in just picking up a random white sundress and Logan in slacks and a shirt. Just out on the beach." said Rory, thinking of what her and Logan had spent the afternoon talking about while doing some work.

"Rory even had an extra idea that I also love." said Logan, adding this bit to make sure everyone knows he is totally fine with the idea. "If you and Luke wanted, why don't we make it a double wedding?"

"You're joking?" said Luke, shocked.

"Not at all. I would certainly love to share the day with Mom." said Rory. "I mean you guys might want something bigger, but if you two wanted, it's certainly okay with us both and I feel it might even make the day more special."

"Actually funny enough, Luke and I once did talk about eloping there." said Lorelai, with a laugh. She looks at Luke who shrugs. "I mean if two are really cool with it, I think we would love to. A nice small wedding sounds really good." She thinks for a moment. "How many guests are you thinking?"

"I figured we all could invite some of our closest friends and family." said Rory. "The house has five bedrooms, so one for us and one for you guys. So we have three more available. We figured we could go down on a Friday night, have the wedding on Saturday, and come back on a Monday morning."

"My family also owns a nice hotel like seconds away as well." said Logan. "I put a few rooms on reserve just in case."

"And we were thinking a reception in town sometime after for anyone who doesn't get to come." said Rory.

"You two really thought a lot out really fast." said Luke.

"We just figure we have done everything but." said Rory. "And I believe the grandparents even planned to be out that way this year and rented a house near the Huntzberger's, so they won't need to stay with us either."

"Woohoo. Sorry, but a weekend with my parents does not sound like fun." said Lorelai, glancing at the looks she is getting. "So three rooms, one hopefully for April if she can come?" 

"Yeah that was the idea. It gives us each one more room per couple for someone and the others can stay at the hotel." said Rory, glancing at Logan, who shrugs. "Colin and Finn will probably take our spare."

"Wait, wouldn't they need two rooms?" said Luke.

"Actually just the one." said Logan. He had texted with his friends before they came over and both had been okay with the idea of Lorelai knowing. Finn had joked he doubted Rory wouldn't tell her. "They are together actually."

"Together together?" asked Lorelai, with one eye up. "I mean it's all cool, just with all the girl chasing Rory said they would do....it's a surprise."

"Seems it was potentially their cover, at least by the end." said Rory with a shrug. "So I am figuring you will want Sookie and Jackson for yours?"

"Definitely. Wow, that does work out great as Jackson's parents were going to take the for a week and they will be free that weekend." said Lorelai, texting Sookie as she talked. "I mean if we're going really lowkey, I may only invite them since we have your grandparents coming. I'd invite Michel, but someone would have to watch the inn. He keeps wanting more responsibility, so he can have deal with the inn that weekend. He already lost a bet to work that weekend when the nature tour guests will arrive." Lorelai shrugs.

"Liz and TJ are doing their renaissance thing, so they probably won't make it." said Luke, shrugging. "Jess is on a book tour, so he's out. So no one really for me."

"We will make sure there are lots of pictures." said Rory, "Plus we can try to pick a reception date that works for everyone."

"So how about you guys?" said Lorelai.

"Well I'll invite my parents, but who knows." said Logan. "The only others would be Honor and Josh for me, but they will stay at my parent's place."

"I will invite Paris and Doyle and hopefully they can make it." said Rory. "Same with Lane. Everyone listed is our closest family and friends."

"We will certainly have to go dress shopping, even if it's not actual wedding dresses." said Lorelai. "Maybe you boys can look at outfits together then too?"

"Sounds good." said Luke, glancing at Logan.

"I'd be more than happy." said Logan, smiling. "This will be fun!"


	47. Chapter 47

"You're getting married when again?" said Paris, figuring she had to have heard her friend wrong. "You couldn't have said in less than two weeks."

"That is actually exactly what I said." said Rory, wondering why she hadn't let Logan talk her into the e-vite route. "It's going to be small, but I would love for you and Doyle to come, if you can make it. It's only a relatively short ferry ride away from Boston."

"Oh we'll be there, if nothing else to see how this slapstick plan works." said Paris, sighing. "I'll have to miss my last class Friday. And where are all your guests going to be staying?"

"Don't worry, Logan and I reserved some rooms at a hotel really close by. We rented a house, but it's filled up fast as well my mom and Luke will also be getting married that weekend." said Rory, wondering if it was possible for Paris to explode. "We figured it could be fun and really they have been together years, if you count the on-and-off again."

"So we're invited to two weddings?" said Paris, thinking. "Double the gift grab or what?"

"Actually, no. We're not asking for gifts from anyone, especially since very few are making the list." said Rory, rolling her eyes. "We plan to have a reception in Stars Hollow sometime after and likely in the fall, which you will also be invited to, but I know you will have a busy schedule."

"We will have to see." said Paris. "I should go, tons of studying. Talk to you later." Paris hangs up before Rory can say goodbye. Rory laughs as it's typical Paris and dials the next number on her list.

"Kwan, please don't wake your brother." Rory heard Lane say as she answered the phone. "Hey Rory, sorry about that."

"How's it going with the boys?" asked Rory.

"Pretty decent. How's the new house?" asked Lane. "And with Logan?" She adds the second part teasingly. A little more seriously, "Your mom and Luke? Nothing is wrong there?"

"All is good honestly, even with Mom's pregnancy." said Rory, as she had told Lane through some texts in the past few days. "It's part of why I'm calling you. Logan and I are getting married not this Saturday, but next...and so will Mom and Luke."

"Whoa, this is big for you guys." said Lane, a little shocked. "I assume I'm invited, so where?"

"I am hoping you can make it. Up at Martha's Vineyard." said Rory. "I know you have Steve and Kwan and if you can't make it, I'll understand."

"Please, my mom has been driving me nuts wanting to babysit for a weekend. It will be perfect." said Lane. "This is last minute, you must not be inviting many people."

"Without counting us four, right around a dozen give or take." said Rory, wondering how Logan's calls were going. "It will be very low-key and chill. Oh and it's no expense really besides getting there and food. Logan and I are paying for the hotel rooms."

"Even better!" said Lane, who had been wondering how to scrounge up the money. "I would have figured out a way to come, you know that?"

"I know, but since we're doing this all last minute, we figure it's on us to make sure everyone can be there." said Rory. "Plus it kind of makes it extra special to only have those there we are closest to. I know the town will freak, so we are planning a reception afterwards - maybe this fall. It all depends as we want to pick a date that will work for most."

"While I loved marry Zach twice in the same day, the reception was so much more fun." said Lane, remembering Lorelai's incident. "Even Lorelai cracked us up, though it was sad about her and Luke then. I'm so happy they made up." The sound of Steve crying in the background interrupts them. "I should go check on the twins. Talk to you later?"

"Definitely. Bye." said Rory, hanging up and spotting Logan out of the corner of her eye. "How did your calls go?"

"Colin and Finn were only sad that I said no to a bachelor party." said Logan, laughing. "Honor said she would definitely be there - it might depend on Josh with his job. And I only texted my dad as I will confess to being a chicken after last night. He will likely at least show up though." He pauses for a few moments. "When are you telling your grandparents? Aren't they going up to the Vineyard themselves before then?"

"Yeah, I should call them next." said Rory, sighing. "Wish me luck?"

"Let's just call them together." said Logan dialing on his phone and setting up speakerphone. Richard picks up.

"Hello Logan." said Richard. "Is everything alright? Anything wrong with Rory or Lorelai?"

"Nope Grandpa." said Rory. "We're both on the line. We have some news."

"Good news." said Logan, smiling at Rory.

"Then I would love to hear." said Richard, smiling at his granddaughter's voice.

Rory describes the wedding details to her grandfather. "So what do you think? Will you and Grandma come?" asked Rory, hoping to just give the invitation through her grandfather.

"We wouldn't miss your wedding for the world...and to think your mother is getting married then too." said Richard, a little shocked. "We would love to come. Want to tell your grandmother yourself?"

"No, you can pass on the message." said Rory. "It's late and we don't want to keep you. We are probably going to head to bed ourselves soon." She fakes a yawn. "Goodnight and goodbye Grandpa."

"Goodnight to you both and goodbye. Hope to talk to you both soon." said Richard hanging up.

"So that went easy." said Logan. "Will Emily go through the roof?"

"Possibly, but that's tomorrow's problem." said Rory, texting her mom that she told her grandfather the news. Finding herself yawning for real, "Let's just go to bed."


	48. Chapter 48

Tuesday and Wednesday both pass peacefully enough, Rory and Logan settling into their new house and setting a new routine.

"So did you ever hear from your dad?" asked Rory, walking over to the town meeting on Thursday night. "I keep forgetting to ask."

"Yeah, he said he would be there and he would try to get my mom there as well, though I know he's disappointed we are going small." said Logan, wrapping his arm around Rory. "Now if they will be good....that's another story."

"What's a wedding without some family drama? Plus my grandmother has been oddly quiet since we told my grandfather." said Rory. "I just assume we will all be ambushed tomorrow night at the Friday night dinner. She will definitely not be calm about it." Rory sighs.

"Well we can at least focus on the positive - that your mom and Luke can share on the special day and that we will have other people there who will be there for us." said Logan, walking into Ms Patty's dance studio. He spots Lorelai waving them over and they walk over to get seated. "Hey Lorelai."

"I saved you guys seats...and fries." said Lorelai, passing over a carton of fries. "I still can't believe we haven't heard from your grandmother."

"We were talking about the same thing." said Rory, laughing a little. "She'll just use tomorrow night to make sure we know her opinion."

"It's a rare Friday night when we aren't all fighting." said Lorelai, grabbing a fry.

"Well I remember your mom wanting to plan your wedding last time we were engaged and I think you even said with Max." said Luke quietly. "She's definitely not going to take it well to have the plans dropped on her."

"Anyways Luke and I can not go?" said Logan, jokingly. "So we can escape the great boom of Hartford?"

"No way, we will need you two there." said Lorelai. "Plus you guys can help pull us out if it all gets bad." She spots Sookie and Jackson and waves.

"I'm so so sorry." said Sookie, looking guilty. Lorelai gives her an odd look.

"Order, order." said Taylor, banging his gavel. After going through some town business and Taylor complaining about squirrels again, he goes to "So there's been some rumors I've heard around town about several Stars Hollow citizens planning to be married." Everyone starts to look towards Lorelai and Rory and Luke groans.

"Welcome to the Stars Hollow gossip mill." whispered Luke towards Logan.

"Taylor, are you saying it's us?" said Lorelai, in faux shock. "Not sure how this meets town business either way though."

"It does if you two plan to marry in the town." said Taylor defensively. "I assume you will want the town square or the church..."

Rory sighs and stands up. "It is us...and we are not getting married in the town." she said. "We are getting married elsewhere."

"Well, hun, where?" asked Ms Patty. "Everyone will want to come."

"For now it's only a few people as we're going out of state." said Lorelai, standing next to her daughter now. "We do plan to hold a big reception and invite the whole town when we get back though." She hears some groans. "We will want to party with you guys after...that's the fun part, right?"

"So when is this wedding?" asked Babette, sitting next to Morey as always.

"Next Saturday - a little over a week away." said Luke, finally chiming in.

"That's quick!" said Taylor with bafflement.

"Well Logan and I wanted it to be soon." said Rory, knowing the town already knows about her. "And we invited my mom and Luke to share the day. And we will want to share it with all of you guys after."

"She's right." said Logan from where he's sitting.

The meeting dissolves into chit-chat in between people. "Order order order!" said Taylor in his booming voice, pounding his gavel onto the podium. "It appears the ladies have made their choice. Since this meeting has dissolved, I declare it over." He bangs the gavel again and walks away from the podium.

Lorelai leads the group out the back entrance and towards the directions of their homes. "So well that went well." she said laughingly. "As usual, we are town gossip...and thank you for not spilling my news, Kid."

"I figure that's up to you two to share. Does anyone know but us?" said Rory, walking in between her mom and Logan.

"Sookie and Jackson....wait, she apologized before the meeting....she must have spilled the wedding news." said Lorelai, a little angry. "Ugh, well at least it is out there and we have dealt with it. The town can have another freakout when I announce the pregnancy."

"Be careful of Kirk." warned Rory. "He's already tried to offer up his services as a mid-wife."

"What?" said Logan shocked. "Don't tell me the guy that has a thousand jobs also has that training."

"No, but he said he could have it done in time." said Rory, patting Logan on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I let him down and said we had full plans at the hospital and I already had a doctor."

"Kirk Kirk Kirk." said Luke under his voice.

"I'll be sure to avoid him after the town knows." said Lorelai, curious how it had all went down between Rory and Kirk and figures she'll get it out of her daughter later. "Now to get through tomorrow night."

"Does anyone upstairs owe either of you two any favors?" joked Rory. "Otherwise, I wouldn't place bets." She grows more serious. "Hey, if we make it through, how about we go shopping on Saturday?"

"Sounds good." said Lorelai, who had been planning to ask her daughter the same. "And you boys can pick out your outfits as well. Not too match-y, okay?"

"We're not crazily linked like you two." said Luke with a groan. "I'm sure Logan will know what direction to point us in."

Logan pats Luke on the back. "I'll make sure the girls will be happy."


	49. Chapter 49

"There's no way you are suddenly too sick to go to dinner?" asked Rory, looking up from her laptop at Logan at the desk across from her in their den. "Just noticed the time and if not, we so have to get ready."

"I am down to play sick, but knowing Emily, she might just drive all the way here to check." said Logan, saving what he's working on and closing the lid. "At least you have the article you got printed to show off tonight."

"Something tells me even that won't distract her, plus I was sending her copies of all the articles I was writing when I was traveling with the campaign." said Rory, straightening her desk and getting up. "Ugh, I so don't want to do this."

Logan stands and puts his arms around Rory, pulling her close and giving her a kiss. "You will have me there, Ace."

An hour later, Rory and Logan pull up at the Gilmore estate. Moments later Lorelai and Luke pull up behind them. Rory can't help but sigh in relief as at least all four of them would be going in together.

"Hey Mom." said Rory, walking up to the door slowly. "Glad you two made it before we made it inside."

"Hey Kid and we tried." said Lorelai, walking as slowly as Rory.

"You two." said Luke rolling his eyes. "Let's just get it over with."

The group makes it indoors past the maid and into the sitting room.

"Hey everyone." said Richard, happy to see the group. He sets down his book to smile at the group. "Emily, the girls and the guys are here." he calls out where Emily is sitting outside working on another painting.

Emily walks in. "Oh I see." she said, putting down her shawl. "I see everyone is here." Her tone is very cold.

"Does everyone want the usual? Club sodas for Rory and Lorelai?" said Richard, talking to the group. "Emily, wine or a martini?"

"Either is fine." said Emily, continuing to sound cold.

"Mom, you always care and have an opinion." said Lorelai. "I take it you are angry."

"Not angry, just realizing that my opinion doesn't matter." said Emily, continuing. "So why should I be concerned with what drink I get?"

"Grandma, we all care about your opinion." said Rory with a slight sigh. "I take it you are mad about what I am sure Grandpa has told you by now?"

"Why should I be mad? It's not like I should have ever figured you or Lorelai would ever let me have any say in your weddings." said Emily, accepting the glass of wine Richard passed her as he handed out the drinks. "I'm not even sure I'm invited considering no invitation has come." She says the last bit pointedly.

"Mom, literally no one is getting an actual invitation." said Lorelai, feeling a headache coming on. "Everyone is being invited by word-of-mouth. It is all happening to soon to bother with actual invitations and there's going to be less than a dozen people there."

Logan and Luke both look at each other, wondering if they should step into this mine field. Luke shrugs at Logan, as if to say 'It's your funeral if you do.' Logan sighs. "Emily, not even my parents got a written invite. In fact, I texted my dad their invites."

"Oh Logan, please tell me you didn't." said Emily, a bit shocked. "That's not the proper way to do things."

"We are wanting small and relaxed." said Rory, gathering some courage and wishing her club soda was something stronger. She could see her mom was thinking the same. "This is essentially a more planned version of eloping, but we want you guys there. I hope that you two are willing to see that."

The maid interrupts them to announce dinner is ready and dinner goes similar, though more quiet. Lorelai starts to feel a little sorry for her mom. "Hey Mom, tell you what, Rory and I are going dress shopping tomorrow. We're not going with bridal dresses, but something appropriate for relaxed at the beach. Want to go with us?" She waits a beat. "We all know you know good fashion when you see it."

"You don't have to do it, humor me." said Emily, in between bites of dinner, sounding pained like she does want to go. "You two had plans to go together alone I assume."

"Yes that's true, Grandma, but I agree with Mom. Come with us." said Rory. "Luke and Logan are going to do their shopping as well...and you could even come by and see the house." She gets a thought. "Grandpa could even go with Luke and Logan. I'm sure they won't mind." She sees Luke give her a look which she returns with one that hopefully says 'let's compromise here', but Logan shrugs, not wanting to make waves and liking Richard well enough. "It would be fun."

"Emily, it is true we haven't seen their house yet." said Richard, not wanting to make waves and while he would have loved to see his daughter and granddaughter have big formal weddings, he was willing to see it their way. "We don't have anything until the charity function tomorrow night and then Monday we were headed to the Vineyard anyways."

"Fine, we'll go." said Emily, giving in. "What time? I don't even have your address, Rory."

"I will write it down before I go." said Rory, hoping this peace offering works. "We can meet up at mine and Logan's house for the tour, then we split up for shopping."

Emily nods. "That does make sense." she said, getting up to get a notepad and pen. Lorelai and Rory share a look of wonder of how much they will regret all this tomorrow.


	50. Chapter 50

"Grandma, I am fine to drive." said Rory, standing outside her house with her mom and grandmother. "Seriously, let's just take my car."

"If you insist." said Emily, sighing, walking to the passenger side of Rory's car and getting in. It had been an argument for the past fifteen minutes as Emily felt her car was safer.

"Remind me again why we invited her?" whispered Lorelai to Rory, getting into the backseat.

"It was your idea." whispered Rory back before getting into the car and driving to the nearest mall.

"So what was the plan for today?" said Emily, walking along with Lorelai and Rory. "There's a nice bridal shop over there."

"Mom, remember, we're going more casual beach feel." said Lorelai.

"It doesn't hurt to just look." said Emily. "You might find something you love."

Lorelai and Rory roll their eyes, but follow Emily in. Two hours later, they all come out arguing.

"Mom, I love you dearly, but I'm not wearing a dress with a full train on the beach." said Lorelai, feeling exhausted already. "We were thinking ankle length dresses, not a dress for a huge ceremony. The sand would ruin the big wedding dress anyways."

"It's not like you are going to wear it again." said Emily, complaining. "Plus I thought the one with the lace shoulders would look great on Rory."

Rory spots another store a few down. "Let's try that one, Grandma." She walks towards it, not giving anyone a chance to change her mind. "See, they even have some long white sundresses. Let's try here."

Emily groans, but follows the girls in. "This is really what you two want to wear to your weddings?"

"Yes!" said Lorelai and Rory at the same time. Emily rolls her eyes at the two.

"Oh, I like this one." said Lorelai holding up a dress. The strapless dress is a simple white dress that hits about her knees with a second layer of lace going longer.. "And see, Mom, there's lace."

"It is a pretty dress, but for..." said Emily, starting to voice a complaint.

"I think it's beautiful, Mom, and totally you." said Rory, interrupting and glancing at the size on the dress. "You should try it on as it's even your size."

"Really? Oh and even a good price!" said Lorelai looking. "How about we each pick a dress we love and then try them on?"

The group looks around the store awhile and Emily starts to give in a little. "This one is really pretty, Rory." She hands it over, hoping. The dress is ankle-length with an empire waist and sleeves made out of lace with a sweetheart cut at the chest.

"Oh I love it!" said Rory, looking at the dress. "Cool and again my size! Let's try them on!" Lorelai requests a dressing room and the girls change.

"So are you two coming out?" asked Emily ten minutes later, sitting outside the dressing rooms, glancing at her watch.

"Sorry Grandma, I was trying to figure out the zipper." said Rory from behind a door. "Just got it. Mom, you ready too?"

"Yeah, and I love myself in this dress." said Lorelai one dressing room over. "Okay, Mom, please tell me you like it." Both girls open the doors, wearing the dresses. Emily is quiet. "Mom, c'mon, we know you have an opinion."

Emily wipes a tear from her eye. "While I was set on actual wedding dresses, these look so beautiful on you two." she said, getting a tissue from her purse. The emotions of what they meant were getting to her. "I think you both should get them."

Lorelai and Rory both give Emily a hug. "I'm glad you like them, Grandma." said Rory, stealing a tissue from the pack in her grandmother's purse. "I think they are perfect for us."

"It's unanimous." said Lorelai, glancing in a mirror. "Wait, Mom, you should get a dress for the occasion."

"Miss Celine usually dresses me for these occasions." said Emily, glancing for a trash can to toss the used tissues. "It's fine."

"Come on, Mom, it'll be fun to do it with us." said Lorelai. "Just let us get changed." The girls disappear back into the dressing rooms and moments later walk out with the dresses and check out.

A few stores later, Rory ends up picking out a sea-blue cocktail length dress with matching jacket for Emily. All checked out and everyone running out of steam, they walk back to the car. "I wonder how the boys did." asked Lorelai, situating all the dresses in the backseat. "If they even did half as well, this is going to be one pretty casual wedding!"


	51. Chapter 51

The week passes too slowly for both Rory and Logan, both finding Saturday feeling like such a long time away. They eventually find themselves upon Friday morning.

"So are you sure you cleared it with David for me not to come in at all today?" asked Rory, finishing up packing. "I feel like I'm taking way too much time off already. It has to be making me look bad."

"It's one of the advantages of sleeping with the boss - time off." joked Logan. "Seriously, it's all fine. He was impressed by the next article you wrote and he knew hiring you that you would need more time off considering you are pregnant. You could always write one about beach weddings when we get back."

"I'll think about it." said Rory. She tries to think of anything she's forgetting. "This is a good idea - going down early to the Vineyard early." said Rory, zipping up her suitcase and grabbing the garment bag with her dress. "It gives us time to set up before everyone arrives later. Mom and Luke plan to be there early afternoon and are bringing Lane. Sookie and Jackson will be there first thing in the morning. It's too bad April couldn't make it, though it gives Lane her room. I believe Paris and Doyle are checking in late at the hotel and the grandparents went down a couple days ago."

"My sister is already down there with Josh and my parents." said Logan. "And the boys will be down tonight as well. I wonder if Lorelai, Luke, and Lane will be able to handle them." He thinks for a moment. "There are a lot of L names...."

"Tell me about it!" said Rory with a laugh, watching Logan carry both their bags to the car as she carries both hers and his garment bags. "So we're really doing this, huh?"

"Yep and I can't wait." said Logan, loading the car and then giving Rory a kiss before they get in. "So did you get all the traditional things - something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue." he said, teasing Rory.

"Dress is new, I plan to wear the necklace Luke gave me that was his mom's so there's old." said Rory, thinking. "I got pale blue strappy sandals for the dress when I went shopping with Lane the other night and well I'm still working on something borrowed."

"You'll figure it out." said Logan, driving, trying to keep his eyes on the road and not on the woman beside him.

"Yeah." said Rory, a bit absent-mindedly. "Mom will help me figure it out if nothing else."

A car ride, ferry ride, and another car ride later, they arrive at the house they booked. "It's so pretty." said Rory, unloading some groceries they had picked up. "Even better than the photos."

"The deck is great as well. The rental company is supposed to be out tomorrow with all the chairs needed." said Logan, carrying their bags into the house. "Though I think the guy I talked with wanted to laugh when I said we only needed about a dozen."

"So which room is ours?" said Rory, after they unload the groceries. "Wasn't there two masters?"

"Yes, one on each side of the house. Supposedly very similar views." said Logan. "I put our stuff in the one on the right. The rest of the rooms are upstairs."

"Sounds good." said Rory. "You better not have peeked at the dress."

"While I think the tradition is silly, I did not." said Logan. "So white suits with no ties...was that cool for the wedding for me and Luke? I was trying to go with something we would both be comfortable in and look good on us both."

"It's perfect really. It'll go well with the dresses." said Rory, wrapping her arms around Logan. "We still have a few hours before anyone will be here...have anything in mind we could do?"

"You bet." said Logan, picking up Rory and making her laugh as he walks towards the bedroom. "Everyone will be here later, so it's our last chance anyways." They both dissolve into giggles as the door is shut.


	52. Chapter 52

"Whoa this place is nice." said Lane, walking in the front door after Lorelai and Luke. "So huge!"

"I take it that means you like it?" said Rory with a laugh. "How was the trip up?"

"The ferry is a little long, but almost worth it for the view of the ocean." said Lorelai, carrying a bag. "I made so many jokes."

"These are heavy, so I'm going to ask where I should put them." asked Luke, carrying several bags. "And your mom made the exact same jokes as last time." He rolls hie eyes.

"The room for you and Mom is over there, past the living room, on the left. It's the same size as mine and Logan's and we're over on the right." said Rory, gesturing, internally giggling knowing her mom. "The other three bedrooms are upstairs. There's one with it's own bath and two rooms that share one in between the rooms." Rory glances at Lane. "Guess it's first come first serve."

"I'll do one of the ones that shares as it's just me and two couples." said Lane, shrugging. "Let me just go toss my stuff in one and I seriously need to see the dresses!" She wanders upstairs.

"We picked up some good quality salmon earlier, which would be great smoked on the grill." said Logan, wandering through. Spotting Luke returning, "Luke, would you help me with the cooking outside again?"

"Sounds good." said Luke, following as Logan leads them outside to the deck. "Not sure I've ever..." Luke's voice trails off.

"Now this feels like deja vu." said Lorelai with a laugh. "You know, though you told me, Luke nor Logan have ever admitted that Logan gave him a gift for that Valentine's Day. Men are weird. So what should we do?"

"I chopped up vegetables for a warm couscous salad not long before you all arrived." said Rory, leading her mom to the kitchen and Lane soon joins. 

"Aren't we missing a couple people?" asked Lorelai. "You know, the Life and Death boys?"

"I was totally hoping to meet them." said Lane, sitting on a stool at the counter. "It's not every weekend I have free time and am not changing diapers."

"I want to help with dinner." said Lorelai. "I can measure the couscous."

"They called earlier and will be here a little late - they plan to catch the last ferry over." said Rory, handing her mom a measuring cup and pointing out the couscous before warming a small indoor grill and laying strips of zucchini and squash on it. "We bought a fabulous nectarine pie in town and we'll save some for them."

"You have to give me something to do!" said Lane, offering up her hands. Rory hands her the block of feta cheese and a grater. Lane tries it out. "Oh so much more fun that getting it out of a package."

"So your mom is liking having the twins for the weekend?" asked Lorelai, pouring water into the pot and Rory having to stop her from adding the couscous before it starts boiling. "I mean I love you got to go away with us as you were practically a second daughter to me."

"Aww Lorelai! You were totally a cool second mom." said Lane standing briefly to give Lorelai a hug. "And yeah, she's been bugging me about it since they were born. I think she's loving being a grandma."

"Too bad my mom doesn't feel that way this time around." said Lorelai before realizing she dropped her secret when Lane gives her a look and a smile. "Ah crap, Lane, please don't tell anyone. The only ones who know are Luke obviously, Rory, Logan, and my parents."

"I won't tell a soul, but oh my gosh, that's amazing." said Lane. "Wow, we're all three going to have kids similar in ages."

"Hopefully they will all be friends." said Rory, smiling at her mother and her friend. "It would be totally adorable."

"They better be or else!" said Lane, giggling.

A little while later, dinner is done and set up on a table on the deck. "This is so delicious." said Luke, taking another bite. "The perfect meal, Rory and Logan."

"We deserve some credit too!" said Lorelai with a bit of a pout. "I totally helped with the couscous and Lane did the cheese."

"Hats off to the Gilmore girls and honorary Gilmore girl." said Logan with a laugh. "In all seriousness, it's a perfect meal with a great view." He gives Rory a wink, letting the others think he means the ocean behind them.

"We ran out of time before dinner, but I swear you two are letting me see the dresses after dinner." said Lane, finishing up her meal and sitting back and relaxing, enjoying not having two twins screaming for her.

"How about us men clean up?" said Luke, trying to contain some laughter. "And you guys go do that while you don't have us around." Logan nods in agreement and starts to clear the table as Lorelai, Rory, and Lane wander inside.

Rory grabs her dress out of her room and wanders to her mom's room. "So yeah Lane, here are the dresses?" she said, unzipping her bag as Lane marvels at Lorelai's dress. "Do you like?"

"I mean neither compare to the dress your mom created out of my mom's dress." said Lane, smiling in remembrance. "But these are exactly the right fit for your personalities. If I had it to do all over again, I could imagine wearing either. The boys are going to so want to get lucky seeing you in them." Lorelai raises an eyebrow, but bursts out giggling. "Well it's true."

"Okay, I think enough with the dresses now." said Rory, blushing a little, putting the dress back. "Logan's been curious since I brought the dress home, but he knows I'll strangle him if he peeks." Lorelai and Rory put the dresses away and wander to the living room, where two more guests have arrived.

"Rory, you didn't tell me you had a sister!" said Finn jokingly. "Where have you been hiding her?"

Rory laughs and rolls here eyes. "Finn, Colin, this is Lane....Lane, this are the terrible two I tell you about."

"Us terrible?" said Finn, faking being hurt. "How dare you?

"Totally cruel and a blow to the heart." said Colin playing along, cracking up both Logan and Luke.

"They are just as you described." said Lane, laughing.

"I thought you two weren't going to be here until late." said Rory, sitting next to Logan on a couch. "You mentioned you would be catching the last ferry."

"We just happened to make it here sooner." said Colin, looking at Finn. "Anyways we have some news...and it's totally not meant to compete with your day."

"What news?" asked Lorelai curiously, sitting on the arm of Luke's chair. "And well as long as Luke's at the end of the aisle for me and Logan for Rory, that's all that matters. Spill the beans, boys."

"We're engaged!" exclaimed Finn.


	53. Chapter 53

"Oh wow, that's big news." said Rory, giving both a hug, surprised as she hadn't ever thought either would be the marrying type. "And maybe a little sudden."

"Life's short and we are already living as a married couple." said Colin, smiling. "In omnia paratus, and all. Why wait."

"Though we and Logan totally need to do an event soon." said Finn. He sees Rory giving him a little bit of a glare and he remembers the last one. "Something safer, I promise, Rory my love. We will bring the boy back unbroken this time."

"That is what I want to hear." said Rory. "And we can talk about it later." She can't help but hope they could do something as simple as bar hopping versus crazy stunts. Logan gives her a look that says he'll try to reign them in. She sighs in relief.

"So another topic." said Logan, wanting to distract his friends. "I think you guys met Lorelai before and you met Lane, but this is Lorelai's soon-to-be husband Luke."

"Famous coffee and burgers!" said Colin. "How could we forget?"

"The diner man!" said Finn, laughing and sipping at a drink. "Oh better, burger man. Or diner king!"

Luke sighs at the two men, wondering if they ever run out of energy. "Nice to meet you two. You're as crazy as Lorelai and Rory have said."

"We live to impress." said Finn, doing a fake bow from where he's seated.

"So when's the big day?" said Logan, putting his arm around Rory. "I assume we're invited."

"Not sure as it quite literally just happened on the way here." said Colin. "As in on the ferry."

"I surprised poor Colin by dropping down to one knee." said Finn. Colin nods to confirm this is what happened. "But probably soon as well why wait and we both figure our families won't want to attend. I mean it's not like either of us will be disowned, just more like they will both pretend it didn't happen."

"That's sad." said Lane. "Then again it took my mom pretty much my entire life to accept who I am and even then we fight."

"So you see." said Colin more serious than ever. "Having our friends there will be more than enough for us though."

"Anyways, we probably should see what accommodations the fair Logan and Rory have given us." said Finn, standing up and stretching. "We had just gotten here when the girls came through. We will so be back down though."

"I'll show you." said Lane, getting up. "I'm beat anyways and am about to crash anyways."

"We will be here." said Logan.

"Okay, so I think I'm going to go to bed before they come back." said Luke, standing and laughing. "See everyone in the morning." Luke heads off to bed.

"That is sad about Colin and Finn." said Lorelai. "All the jokes I made over the year, you do know I never meant any of that right?"

"Of course." said Rory. "You've joked about me being too big of a nerd, owning too many books,..."

"No need to continue on, I'm not perfect." said Lorelai, standing and stretching. "I probably should go to bed myself. Sookie and Jackson are supposed to be on the first ferry and my parents will likely be here hours before the wedding. I should get some sleep. Goodnight you two."

"Goodnight Mom." said Rory. Logan nods the same.

"So you know we are here most of the weekend." said Logan, who had been thinking. "I could ask our marriage officiant if we could do another wedding say tomorrow evening."

"Aw, you softie." said Rory, lightly slugging Logan's shoulder. "But I like it and I doubt Mom and Luke will mind either. Though Robert's not here - wait you haven't even mentioned Robert in awhile."

"He's holed up somewhere being himself." said Logan with a shrug. "I texted him, but he said he couldn't make it. He's been acting a little strange since graduation. Robert's always been...well Robert."

"Excited to see me walking down the aisle with Mom tomorrow? With you and Luke waiting on us?" said Rory, snuggling closer to Logan. "Thanks for the whole being cool with a double wedding."

"I think it makes it a little more special." said Logan, noticing Rory drifting off. "Let's get to bed. Tomorrow will be here before you know it."


	54. Chapter 54

"I totally can't believe I forgot to bring something borrowed!" exclaimed Lorelai, getting ready in Rory and Logan's room while the boys got ready in her and Luke's room. "Of all things to forget on my wedding day!"

"I also had nothing for the something borrowed." said Rory, slipping into her dress. There's a knock on the door. "Come in, as long as you're a woman since we're half-dressed."

Honor peaks her head in. "Hey you two. Logan sent me this way...and those dresses are to die for." She gives Rory a hug. "You must be her mother."

"The one and only." said Lorelai with a smile. "You have to be Honor."

"That I am." said Honor. "I was also to warn you that your mother is on her way."

"Ugh and I don't even have my make-up on yet." said Lorelai, trying to zip her dress. Honor walks over and zips it. "And you're awesome."

"Rory helped me get ready for my wedding day. It's only fair." said Honor, taking a seat on the bed. "I've never been to a double wedding before, this will be interesting. And then another wedding this evening I heard from Colin walking through."

There's another knock on the door. "If your name is Emily or Lane, you can come in." said Lorelai joking, debating on how to style her hair. "Should I leave it down or braid it or what?"

"Hello Lorelai and Rory. And Honor, how good to see you." said Emily, stepping in, wearing the dress she had bought with the girls, carrying a small bag. "Wow, you two look beautiful."

"With that, I think I will go make sure Colin nor Finn has broken anything." said Honor with a laugh and leaving.

"So Mom, where's Dad?" said Lorelai, while Rory has chosen to loosely braid her mom's hair. Rory had perfectly put her hair into a bun earlier and loosened it just enough to be casual. "You did bring him right?" She can never help but taunt her mom.

"I wouldn't forget your father, Lorelai. He went over to say hello to Logan and Luke." said Emily, with a tone. "Anyways, I was wondering if you two had anything borrowed. Rory was filling me in with all your something new, something old, something blue stuff yesterday."

"Actually Grandma, funny story, neither of us knew what to do there." said Rory, fastening the pearl necklace Luke had given her a couple years ago. She loved how the pearls were small and it wasn't too much. "I was just about to debate me and Mom just borrow something from each other for the day."

"I have a slightly better idea. Please do me just this favor and at least consider it." said Emily. "I have mostly been left out of the process and I would like to be included at least in this way." She reaches into her bag and pulls out two jewelry boxes. She hands the first to Lorelai. "It's the necklace I wore on my wedding day."

"Oh wow Mom." said Lorelai opening the box. It was a diamond necklace with just a few diamonds. "You know what, I think it would look good with this dress." She fastens it around her neck.

"Thank you Lorelai." said Emily before handing Rory the second box. "And I think this would make you look even more like Audrey Hepburn, like Miss Celine would say."

"Oh wow, I like it." said Rory, opening the box. It was a tiara, but very small and modest. "Neither of us are doing a veil, but I like it. I'll wear it." Rory carefully adds it to her ensemble. "What do you think?"

"Just lovely." said Emily, wiping a tear from her eye. "You both look just lovely. I'm happy, but feel as if I'm almost losing you two."

"Oh Grandma, don't cry." said Rory, walking over and hugging her grandmother. "Think of it more like you are gaining family - a son and a grandson. And if you don't have a lot going on, there's another wedding this evening."

"What, who?" said Emily, drying her eyes with a tissue. "You two didn't mention another wedding?"

"It literally was decided late last night." said Rory, looking at her mom who nodded. "You remember Logan's friends Colin and Finn, right? They are getting married tonight."

"Another double wedding? Won't that almost overshadow the whole thing?" said Emily, confused and wondering why Lorelai and Rory both look like they are about to giggle. "What is it I don't know?"

"They are marrying each other, Mom." said Lorelai, making final adjustments to her make-up. "They are in love with one another. They have been living together for awhile and well they want to make the next step. We're all happy for them."

"So very modern." said Emily, shocked. "And they are marrying tonight? Their families are coming out?"

"Actually no. Neither family approves of the relationship." said Rory. "We're hoping to talk our guests into staying for it, at least the ones who want to. And if nothing else, they will have us there to celebrate with them."

"When is the wedding?" said Emily.

"Ours is here at noon. Logan talked the officiant into coming back after another wedding and Colin and Finn's will be at 7pm." said Rory, standing to work on her make-up. "It should be pretty, in the sunset."

"Well Richard has an important call around 5pm. I tried to talk him out of it." said Emily, glancing at her planner. "But we should be able to make it back since we're only about ten minutes away."

"Thanks Grandma." said Rory, finishing up her make-up as she had went light with it.

"So you two always leave things for the last minute, but who's walking you two down the aisle?" asked Emily. "I'm just curious is all."

"Actually we originally planned together, but I have an idea. Mom, would you walk me down the aisle?" said Lorelai, shooting Rory a look of 'please go with it'. "And Dad could walk Rory. It would mean a lot to us." Rory nods in agreement.

"Seriously?" said Emily, tearing up again and she wipes at the tears. "I'll go ask Richard, but I know he won't mind. Be back in a few minutes." Emily leaves.

"Thanks for going with it. It would mean a lot to them." said Lorelai.

"Actually Grandpa was a thought I had once, but when we planned fast and soon and casual, I wasn't sure if I should." said Rory, giving her mom a light hug. "And I didn't want to take him from you."

"Well it works out perfectly. I like the idea of being modern and letting Mom walk me." said Lorelai as she glances at the clock. "By the time she gets back, it will be time. You ready?"

"More than ready." said Rory, picking up the small bouquets of wildflowers her mom and Sookie had made this morning. "Let's get married....to our men." They both burst out into giggles.


	55. Chapter 55

"Thanks for letting me walk you down the aisle." whispered Richard to Rory, right as the music starts. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yep, just don't let me fall." said Rory, walking arm-in-arm with her grandfather, with her mom and Emily following seconds behind. Luke and Logan were standing on opposite sides of the alter for each of them to join. "Love you Grandpa."

"Never and love you too." said Richard.

"I never thought I'd be the one walking you down the aisle." whispered Emily to Lorelai. "This is nice."

"Glad you are here for me, Mom." whispered Lorelai back.

As Lorelai and Rory get to the end of the aisle, the wedding chaplain Alyth begins. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of friends and family to join these men with these women in Holy Matrimony. I have been asked to skip the who gives whom away and the call for objections." She giggles a little as everyone else does. "So let's just skip ahead as these couples wish as it's their day and get down to the part we are all here for today." She turns to the younger couple.

"Do you, Logan Matthew Huntzberger, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife. To love and to cherish, for better or for worse, in richer or poorer, in sickness and health, from this day forward?" said Alyth.

"I do." said Logan, smiling at Rory.

"Do you, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband. To love and to cherish, for better or for worse, in richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, from this day forward?" said Alyth.

"I do." said Rory, smiling.

"Now for the next couple. "Do you, Luke William Danes, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife. To love and to cherish, for better or for worse, in richer or poorer, in sickness and health, from this day forward?" said Alyth.

"Forever...I mean I do." said Luke, blushing a little.

"Do you, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband. To love and to cherish, for better or for worse, in richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, from this day forward?" said Alyth.

"I do." said Lorelai, smiling at Luke.

"To both couples, it's time to exchange the rings." said Alyth, smiling watching all four exchange rings with their better halves. Lane stands up to collect the bouquets for a few moments. "I now by the authority of the state of Massachusetts pronounce both these couples husbands and wives. Now for the grooms to kiss their brides."

Both couples share a short, but sweet kiss - neither one wanting to be the ones who drag it out. "Allow me to introduce to everyone here, Mrs and Mrs Danes and Mr and Mrs Huntzberger!"

"And now for the small party we have planned." said Rory, looking at Logan who waves the caterers in with the typical fare for the beach. "I hope everyone enjoys."

As both sets of couples walk back down the aisle, Emily and Richard meet them at the end.

"That was so beautiful." said Richard, wiping a tear from his eye. Emily just smiles wiping tears from her eyes. "I think your mother is speechless, Lorelai!"

"It won't last." jokes Lorelai, giving her mom a hug. "I'm finally married, Mom."

"I see." said Emily, trying to regain her pose. "Each set makes a nice couple. I hope you all will be happy."

"We will." said Rory, putting her arm around Logan. "Hopefully you can stay for lunch and be back later. I assume Grandma told you about the second wedding, Grandpa."

"She did and it would be my honor to be here." said Richard, smiling at his granddaughter. "Just enjoy your day. You both deserve it."

"I will see you guys later." said Alyth, getting ready to leave. "I don't think I have ever done three weddings for one group of people before."

"Yeah we don't ever do things normally." said Lorelai, laughing. "We will just keep this party and day going!" She cheers, making most of the group laugh.


	56. Chapter 56

"That was a beautiful ceremony earlier, both yours and Rory's." said Sookie, sitting on the deck watching the sun go down. "The sunset here is gorgeous as well so it made the boy's wedding beautiful as well. Three weddings in one day, wow!"

"The sunset is really beautiful." said Lorelai, looking out at the beach, sipping at some sparkling cider. "And while it is unusual to share your wedding day with two other couples, it was great doing the whole thing with Rory. And Colin and Finn are close friends of hers and Logan's, so it makes sense."

"I will admit it's the first wedding I have attended between two men, but it was really sweet." said Jackson. "Perfectly set and everything."

"You always tear up...you and Luke both." said Sookie, giving Jackson a pat on the back and giving Luke a look before looking back at her husband. "While it's really not that late, I'm getting tired. Want to head up?" she asked the last bit of Jackson.

"Yeah let's." said Jackson, leaving with Sookie to go upstairs. The rest of the group heads inside to find Finn had gotten a little drunk.

"So let's hear another toast to the love of my life." said Finn, standing on a chair. "To Colin, my better half!"

"Ugh get down from there before you break your neck. I don't want to be a widower on the same night we got married." said Colin, laughing. "You've had too much to drink since we got back in. I think it's time for me and him to retire as well. Thanks for sharing your wedding day, ladies."

"It's no problem." said Lorelai, laughing at the duo. "Congrats to you two."

"Goodnight you goofs." said Logan walking up patting his friends on the back. "Now you two are bound forever as well."

"Ooo, he said bound." said Finn giggling as Colin pulled him away. "How sexy."

"Those two are a little crazy, I know." said Logan, half-apologizing for his friends' behavior. "They do add excitement."

"It's been a long and happy day." said Rory, sitting on a couch and pulling Logan down with her. "It was sweet of Grandma and Grandpa to show up for it, even if they left right after."

"Hey sorry for being gone so long." said Lane, walking down the stairs. "I couldn't help but want to talk a little with Steve and Kwan even though they can't answer me. And then Zack called and well time passes so fast."

"It's fine, we all understand." said Lorelai. "How is he and the boys?"

"They are all good. Mom's going to have trouble giving them back tomorrow morning when I head back." said Lane with a laugh. "Though I can't say some time away hasn't been a little relaxing."

"Brian still helping out when he can?" said Rory. "I remember you saying he was there a lot."

"Yeah, though less since he did officially get that realtor job." said Lane. "But it's understandable and Zack should be back next weekend." She stretches. "With that, I think I'm going to get some extra sleep as I so will be getting far less when I'm back. Goodnight everyone." Lane heads back up the stairs, yawning.

"I am still a little shocked my parents showed up for our wedding." said Logan. "I mean Dad said he'd try to get Mom to show, but I half-expected them not to. Sorry they left soon after the double wedding."

"No need to apologize for weird parents, at least not to me." said Lorelai, sitting on another couch with Luke. "I'm used to any and all crazy antics from mine. I half expected my mom to object despite the skipping over that step."

"It was one of the reasons we asked Alyth to skip it." said Luke, laughing a little. "But seems even Emily is too distracted with the thoughts of another grandchild and her first grandchild coming up."

"I'm still sorry April couldn't make it." said Rory, feeling sorry for Luke and feeling April should have been there even though the camp.

"I would have loved to have her here, but I wouldn't have been shocked if Anna hadn't tried something anyways even if April had been free." said Luke sighing. "Hopefully April and I will have a better relationship when she can make more choices in who she sees. She's supposed to be around Thanksgiving though."

"Though Colin and Finn talked us into wearing the dresses, I think I'm ready for pajamas and maybe some TV before bed." said Lorelai standing up. "Want to come with Luke?" Luke nods and follows Lorelai towards their room, Lorelai saying something the rest can't hear, but makes Luke giggle.

"So I guess it's just awake now." said Logan, seeing Rory starting to nod off. "Hey Ace, let's go to bed too. We still have most of tomorrow here." He helps Rory to stand and they wander off to their room. After a quick change, Rory falls asleep instantly. Logan doubts he had ever went to bed this early in his life, but even he had to admit he was beat and found himself falling asleep the second his head hit the pillow.


	57. Chapter 57

A few weeks later, Rory and Logan had quickly adjusted into married life - which they both found not too much different than before they married besides Rory having to change her name professionally. They quickly found themselves settling into a routine.

"Looking forward to the town reception later?" asked Logan, as he and Rory finished up breakfast at Luke's. "I can see Taylor's already out there making sure people follow all the proper ways to decorate." He laughs. "This town sure loves you and your mom."

"They always have." said Rory, sipping at her coffee. "Plus I think it will be fun...especially after everyone found out we're both pregnant. I think the whole town would riot if we called it off anyways...and I already got the invites out to those not in town."

"By the way, I was supposed to tell you Honor couldn't make it. Last minute work thing." said Logan, getting out the money to pay as they leave. "She sends her love. And of course my parents can't make it, but no big surprise there. Colin and Finn are planning to show if they can get in on time."

"That's good, it would be nice to see them. I don't think I've talked to them since the wedding." said Rory, walking back to their house, watching the work being done. "Hopefully the town will be able to handle them."

"I made Colin promise to not let Finn drink before they arrive, so there's a 50/50 chance you will see Finn sober." said Logan laughing. "I forgot to ask if April will be there. I am not sure I have even met your stepsister."

"Mom's picking her up at the airport, much to Anna's displeasure." said Rory, walking up to their house. "I think she's excited to meet you...and according to Luke, she's planning a sleepover at the diner since Luke's letting her stay there."

"I figured she would be staying in your old room?" said Logan, sitting down on the couch and pulling Rory down with him.

"I think Luke's trying to go for the cool dad award. Plus I think she misses her friends." said Rory. "Speaking of friends, I'm still shocked Paris barely showed up for our wedding. I wouldn't have even known she was there except Mom mentioned seeing her and Doyle. I so am going to yell at her one of these days."

"She did warn you she is busy with school and Paris has always been weird." said Logan. "At least she showed considering she hated me."

"Only because she thought you wasn't good for me." said Rory.

Later that afternoon at the reception, Lorelai takes a seat next to Rory. "I totally forgot how unfun parties are when you can't drink! Why are we doing this again?" she said. "No offense April."

"None taken." said April with a laugh. "I'm sorry I didn't attend the weddings though."

"We all understand why." said Luke, giving his daughter a hug. "If you want to go ahead and set up things for your friends, we will all understand."

"Thanks Dad!" said April giving Luke a hug and walking over to the diner.

"To please the town?" said Rory, answering Lorelai's previous question. "Plus it seems like everyone is having fun."

"I cannot believe Ms Patty rented a karaoke machine." said Logan laughing. "We will all have to give it a turn after Colin and Finn." He gestures up to his friends. "Finn might have been sober when they got here, but he's made up for it."

"Think I can talk him into standing close enough to me that at least I can smell the alcohol?" said Lorelai jokingly and seeing Luke give her a look. "Oh Luke, I'm kidding....and there's no way I'm singing without being drunk. You all can give it a whirl if you want."

"Who are your friends?" said Ms Patty, walking up to Rory. "Please say they are single."

"Nope, both married." said Logan. "And to each other."

"Now that's an interesting twist...and too bad." said Ms Patty, winking and walking away.

"Hey dollfaces!" said Babette walking up and sitting down at the table for a moment. "It seems you both have a table full of gifts. I've been telling everyone you both didn't ask for gifts, but people don't listen!"

"We will get carpal tunnel writing that many thank you notes." joked Luke. "Though it would be tempting to donate them all." Now he gets a look for Lorelai. "It was just a thought."

"You know this town, if they don't see us with some of it, everyone will be insulted." said Lorelai, patting Luke on the shoulder. "And they all do what they want no matter what." She waves at Babette as she walks away to meet up with Morey.

"It's a little sad Lane and Zack didn't stay long." said Rory, changing the topic, but laughing at her mom and Luke. "But I get it, he's barely been home and Mrs Kim was willing to watch the twins again so they get a night to themselves."

"Lulu, I totally didn't offer to...." said Kirk, walking by chasing Lulu. "Hey wait up!" He runs after his girlfriend.

"Wonder what's up with them?" said Lorelai. "Hopefully no one told her about the midwife or midman thing."

"Kind of sounds like it." said Logan, glancing at where they had went.

"Oh they will get over it." said Rory. "Those two are meant for each other as well." She yawns. "I'm getting so tired these days so early. That and clothes getting tighter already. Think anyone would mind if we head home?"

"I would be more shocked if anyone noticed we are gone." said Lorelai, standing up and yawning herself. "You guys go ahead and head home and we'll make the rounds to say goodbye."

"Thanks Mom." said Rory giving Lorelai a hug. "Love you guys."

"Love you both too." said Lorelai while Luke nods. "And remember, Logan, you're family too." She can't help but remember how Logan's parents barely made an appearance at the wedding. "I am looking at it I gained a son."

"Thanks Lorelai." said Logan, giving Lorelai a hug. "I'm sure we'll all talk tomorrow. Goodnight." He and Rory proceed to walk home, hand-in-hand.


	58. Chapter 58

A few months later, Rory and Logan are sitting in the doctor's office. They had both been looking forward to today for the past few weeks.

"So it's the 20 week mark...we get to find out the gender of the baby." said Rory, nervously. "I have no idea which I would even want...maybe a girl?"

"You do know it's already decided." said Logan teasingly. "One thing you don't have to make a pro/con list for, Ace."

"Ha-ha-ha." said Rory sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Just trying to think of which would be easier...though we haven't even thought up names."

"Dr Burke will see you now." said the nurse at the front desk, waving the young couple in. "Room three."

"Guess we will be discussing names after." said Logan, giving Rory a kiss before they head in. "I'm sure we will agree on something."

"Lorelai the 4th?" said Rory, jokingly as they settle into the room to wait, changing into a gown that was handed to her by a nurse. "Even I think that would be going too far. There's already been three."

"I know I don't want a Logan Jr. It would be too weird to me." said Logan laughing. "Plus how would you ever nickname a boy that?"

"Seems we're both already choosing genders." said Rory, laughing a little, as there's a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Hello you two. How have you been feeling Rory?" asked Dr Burke, reading over her chart. "I see your last name changed - I presume congratulations are in order?"

"Yes, we got married a couple months ago." said Rory, smiling at Logan. "Small last minute thing. Funny enough two other couples we know got married on the same day. And I'm feeling good besides quickly outgrowing my clothes!"

"Well now there's something I don't hear every day. I assume close friends?" said Dr Burke with a laugh. "And yes you have gained a bit more weight than I expected since last time, but all pregnancies are different. It is likely normal."

"You could definitely say that...they being close friends." said Logan, trying to hide being nervous. "Her mom and her fiance and then two mutual friendns."

"I'm not insane - you two have to be looking forward to finding out the gender. Or do you want to know?" said Dr Burke, getting to the point. "Rory, would you please get onto the cot?" Rory moves and lays down to wait.

"I think we do." said Rory, getting as comfortable as possible. "I know I would go insane wondering."

"Trust me on that one, doctor." said Logan, smiling and noticing Rory give him a glare. "Ace, you've always hated surprises."

Dr Burke gets out the gel and sets up the ultrasound machine. "So let's see what we can see." he said, glancing at the monitor. "Looks like we have...wait...interesting."

"What's wrong?" said Rory, sitting up with a start. "Nothing is wrong right?" She looks at Logan panicked.

"Oh nothing is wrong, just something we missed before. There's two babies - you're having twins." said Dr Burke, smiling at the expectant mother hoping to calm her nerves. "Now let's see if we can get a better look." After a few more minutes, "Looks like you guys are getting one of each." He takes a moment to point it out on the screen. "Fraternal twins. Congratulations you two."

"Thanks doctor." said Rory nervously, as they definitely hadn't been planning on two babies.

"I'll get the ultrasound pictures printed." said Dr Burke with a smile. "You can get dressed and the nurse will give them to you at the front desk." He leaves, letting the couple absorb the news and Rory to get dressed. Both Logan and Rory are silent until they are back in the car.

"So yeah wow two." said Logan, staring at the wheel and then to Rory. "Guess we will have two names to pick out."

"Yeah." said Rory, glancing at the pictures. "Guess we won't have a guest room for very long."

"Well I mean we still have the option for another bedroom over the sunroom." said Logan, almost feeling shocked as his mind goes into planning mode. "We have several months and could probably even have it done in time if you wanted."

"Yeah, I think that would be good." said Rory distracted. "Everyone's going to be in for a shock with twins."

"Let's grab some food and go home. We can discuss names and relax for awhile." said Logan, texting work. "I think it's more than a good enough reason to get off work for the rest of the day."

"Good thinking." said Rory, getting in the car with Logan. "I wonder who we should tell first. You know nothing else Mom is going to want to know and there's no way she forgot we had an appointment, especially since she's been asking every night and even switched to Dr Burke since the last one kept calling her Mrs Danes and questioning her age."

"Well how about we go by their house a little early tonight? We had planned to have dinner with them anyways." said Logan, as they usually had dinner with Lorelai and Luke at least once or twice a week. "Then we can announce the news before dinner."

"Good idea." said Rory. "Though I can think of a more pressing need - maternity clothes. As is, I couldn't button my jeans this morning and these are my largest pair. I already feel so fat."

"Then let's go shopping." said Logan with a smile. "And trust me, you are as gorgeous as ever!"


	59. Chapter 59

"We bought way too much stuff." said Rory, going through the bags in their bedroom when they get home and sorting what the new clothes. "I can't possibly wear all this and where am I even going to put it all? And don't make that dirty, Huntzberger!"

"Ace, you have four plus months before the babies are here, you needed more than a couple outfits." said Logan with a laugh and a partial sigh. "I would rather you have options as well and who knows, something could get stained or ruined somehow." He pauses and thinks of a threat he knows Rory won't fight. "Don't make me tell your grandmother you need maternity clothes!"

"Anything but that." said Rory with a laugh. "She'll send over enough maternity clothes to fill an entire mall."

"Exactly!" said Logan, starting to help Rory to put things away. "So during our trip and you arguing with me for talking you into buying more did you happen to think of any baby names you might like? We have tons of time, but just curious."

"Actually some, honestly. I can multitask." said Rory, laying down on the bed and letting Logan do the work. She pauses for a moment. "I was actually considering Mia for a girl. It's fine if you don't like it and we can think of another."

"I assume after the Mia...the one who got married earlier this year? The wedding I crashed?" said Logan, just smiling at Rory. "I like it, I really do. Sounds perfect. Though we'll need a middle name too."

"Well okay I did think about the tradition you brought up - how about Mia Lorelai?" said Rory, sitting up a bit. "It would honor both Mom and Mia...and Grandpa would be happy as it's was his mom's name as well. Grandma might freak, but oh well." She lays back again. "Now on a boy's name...I'm not sure."

"It would be good and you are at still not making it another Lorelai exactly. As for a boy, we could use Christopher if you want." said Logan, finishing up putting things away. He wasn't sure how Rory would react, but wanted to leave her the option if she wanted it.

"No!" said Rory, startling herself with her quick answer. "I mean he's never been around and to me it would almost be weird to use it. Plus it might hurt Mom or Luke." She knows she's only using it as a defense as she really doesn't want to use the name considering how little her dad had chosen to be in her life and then only when he was wanting to show off or make a move on her mother.

"It was just a thought, no biting, Ace!" joked Logan, laying down next to Rory. "You know I don't want to use Logan and I think we would both agree on no to a Mitchum." He sees Rory make a face. "I want it less than you do, trust me. One Mitchum in the world is more than enough."

"I thought about Grandpa's name as a middle name as we have always been close, but I'm not sure what to use for a first name." said Rory, sighing. "Any ideas?"

"I'm only going with vetoing any option I absolutely hate. Otherwise, you're the one who has to carry them and I'm staying out." said Logan with a laugh. He thinks for a few minutes. "How about Lucas?"

"After Luke? Tempting, but even he hates Lucas." said Rory, sipping at a bottle of water she brought up. She thinks for a few minutes before getting an idea. "Hm, William?"

"Nice name, anyone we know with it?" said Logan, thinking. "At least as far as I know I don't unless I got super drunk when I met the person."

"It's Luke's father's name." said Rory. "How does William Richard sound to you?"

"If it makes you happy, I love it. Though promise me we won't be horrible parents and call him Willy?" said Logan laughing and giving Rory a kiss. "Let's go with simple and make it Will if we go with a nickname?"

"You got it." said Rory, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. "Wait, I don't know if Luke will want to use it. I don't know if Mom's having a boy or girl yet."

"Maybe we wait to announce the names until we know." said Logan. "Let everyone think we're still thinking about it and tell them after we know."

"Sounds good and I doubt Mom will want another kid, so we won't have to worry about that. I mean she even mentioned it." said Rory. "Plus they wouldn't really have the space for another anyways and Mom will never move out of that house." She can't help but laugh remembering that Luke had to get the upstairs renovated just for that reason. She realizes something. "Wait what time is it?"

"Almost 5:30, why?" asked Logan, glancing at his phone.

"Dinner with Mom and Luke is at 6! Even though we live close, I kind of want a shower and to change." said Rory, getting up and walking towards the bathroom before turning around. "Want to join me, Mr Huntzberger?" She couldn't resist making the joke.

"Anytime Mrs Huntzberger." said Logan, getting up and starting to undress as he follows his wife, smiling and thinking how lucky he is she's back in his life. "We may end up being a little late..."

"Oh well." said Rory, walking into the bathroom with Logan with a giggle. "We can be late for once."

"Now that's a new side of you I haven't seen before." said Logan laughing. "You're never late, Ace."

"Oh shush you." said Rory, giggling as she shut the bathroom door behind them.


	60. Chapter 60

"You're late!" said Lorelai opening up the door the second she spotted Rory and Logan walking up to the house and looking out at the couple. "And today of all days! So tell me!"

"Mom, can we at least enter the house and sit down first? Don't make me tell you who you remind me of..." threatened Rory jokingly as she and Logan walked past Lorelai to get inside. "And you're the one who always says it's okay to be running a little late and has been trying to get me to for years!"

"Not on the day my daughter has an appointment to find out if she's having a boy or a girl...and you've been trying to get me to be on time!" said Lorelai, walking through. "Hey Luke, they're here. So tell me! And don't either of you dare say I'm like my mother!"

Logan laughs. "We planned to tell you and Luke at the same time." he said, watching Luke walk in. "We had planned to wait until after dinner..."

"Yeah, nope, I find out now. I want to know if I'm going to be a grandma to a little girl or a little boy." said Lorelai, interrupting, feeling impatient. "I love you as a son, Logan, but I hate surprises and I've been going insane since this morning, essentially since I woke up. So tell me!"

"Mom, think we can all sit down first?" said Rory laughing and sitting down on the couch next to Logan. "Pretty sure you won't go insane if you wait one more minute to let us get settled in."

"Let's not test it too long." joked Luke sitting down in his usual chair. "She hasn't even had coffee in the past few hours and she is that fired up." He pulls Lorelai down to sit on the arm of the chair. "Lorelai, just sit so your daughter can tell you." He tried to hide the fact he had been curious since the time of the appointment himself. "Lasagna is in the oven, so we got a little bit."

"So well while we were at Dr Burke's office, we found out some more news than we expected." said Logan carefully, looking at Rory and then Lorelai, noticing a concerned look. "Good, not bad, I promise. Just unexpected."

"We're going to be having twins." said Rory also noticing her mom's impatient look and then watching her face light up with surprise as the news registered. "We're going to be having two babies and you are going to have two grandchildren."

"Oh wow, I wouldn't have expected that!" said Lorelai stunned, happy, but not missing neither of them revealed the important detail she was waiting on. "Double the work though, but let's forget you still haven't revealed the gender!"

"We're having a boy." said Logan slowly and looking at Rory.

"And a girl." said Rory, holding Logan's hand as she says it. "One of each."

"Oh wow." said Lorelai, sliding into Luke's seat as he got up to go check the food. "I mean at least luckily they will both fit in the same room for the first year or two, but eventually you guys won't have a guest room. I know it was important to you two."

"Well actually, I will be calling a contractor soon. We had planned to do an expansion over the sunroom at some point and we are thinking about doing it now versus later." said Logan. "Now to find out a good contractor here in town."

"That would be Tom." said Lorelai breaking in. "I can get you his number. He was the contractor for the inn and here when we re-did the upstairs."

"That would be great, thank you." said Logan with a smile. "I'm doubting it should take too long, so eventually when the kids need two rooms we'll still have a guest room, though a bit smaller than the other two bedrooms."

"You guys must have done a lot of talking since you got home." said Luke walking back in. "Dinner should be ready in another five or ten minutes." He sits down in another chair. "I mostly overheard it all." He's interrupted by Rory's phone ringing.

"I probably should take this...and Luke, you'll be a Grandpa as well" said Rory glancing at the phone and seeing it was her dad, but wanting her new stepdad to feel included. "Excuse me for a few as I should take this...and Logan, don't let my mom talk you into anything while I'm gone." She walks into her old room, shuts the door, and answers. "Hey Dad."

"So my daughter is married, huh?" said Christopher looking at a letter he had been mailed. "And you didn't even invite me to the wedding?"

"It was a last minute thing and we barely invited anyone." said Rory with a sigh, wondering who had told him. "Let me guess, Grandma told you."

"Are you going to be mad at her if it is? But it isn't." said Chris, putting away the short letter his mom had sent after she found out through the D.A.R. "I do know people too, Rory, and it kind of sucks not to find out from your own kid."

"I figured you were busy with work and with Gigi. Each time I call, you're barely on the phone for five minutes before you got to go." said Rory, finding herself growing annoyed. "Everyone who has been a major part of my life was there." Debating if she should say, "There was actually two other weddings that day. Friends of mine and Logan's and Mom married Luke...and if you mess with their relationship again, we're completely through."

"I told you Emily was behind that at the vow renewal." said Chris with a bit of a whine. "And I was drunk."

"Not really an excuse Dad." said Rory, hearing everyone move into the kitchen. "But I'm over at Mom's and everyone is waiting for me to have dinner. We can talk later. Give Gigi a hug for me. Goodbye." She hung up the phone and stared at it for a few minutes before walking out to meet everyone.


	61. Chapter 61

"So selfish of Christopher to call and get upset at you." said Lorelai, lounging in the living room with Rory after dinner while the boys clean up. "He really whined about not being at the wedding after what he did at the last one? Well the one before we got married?" She can't help but roll her eyes at Chris' antics.

"It's Dad, never one to take any responsibility or even want to show up unless he's not invited." said Rory with a shrug, tearing at the label on her bottle of water in frustration. "While he frustrates me, I've grown used to it after two decades. I mean he's only around when it benefits him in some way. Hell Luke's been more of a dad than he ever was."

"As I've said before, sorry Kid, but he was really hot in high school." said Lorelai half-joking and patting Rory's knee. She couldn't help but wonder if she had done the right thing always leaving the door open for Chris and if she should have protected Rory more. "I hope you didn't not invite him because of us. I never asked, which I probably should have. And I'm glad you like me and Luke together."

"Oh no, I just knew the odds of him actually showing were about 20/80 and that was before Gigi, so probably closer to 10/90." said Rory. "Logan asked me if I wanted to since we did invite his parents, but honestly I didn't want to be let down and with not inviting him, at least I knew not to expect him. It just made it all so much easier."

"That's understandable and it was your big day." said Luke, walking into the living room with Logan, smiling a little as he had overheard what Rory had said about him, but decides to pretend like he only heard the last of it. "Dishwasher's loaded and going."

"I can't believe it's already mid-October." said Lorelai, changing the topic as the boys enter the room and take seats. "Do you guys have any plans for Halloween? It's only a couple weeks away."

"Not really besides maybe stay home and watch a scary movie or two. How about you two?" said Logan, putting his arm around Rory. "Any parties or big plans?"

"Probably about the same as you guys." said Lorelai. "Maybe order in some food. Just grateful it's not on a Friday or we'd be stuck at my parent's for it. Babette and Morey will be doing some sort of skit, but nothing beats the year she hung him in the front yard." She sees Logan make very confused and worried face. "He was fine after he passed out."

"I have an idea. Why don't you and Luke come over, we can get pizza, and do a movie night at our place." said Rory glancing at Logan who shrugs as to say he's fine with it. "We can have pizza, eat way too much candy, watch a few scary movies, and hang out. It will be the last year we all can without kids."

"She does have a point." said Lorelai to Luke. "What do you say, Luke?"

"I'm cool with it...and you said last year the trick-or-treaters freaked out Paul Anka." said Luke, agreeing with the plan. "So we can get out of passing out candy as well and keep Paul Anka from trying to hide under the kitchen sink."

"That story will never stop being hilarious." said Rory, laughing. She looks at Logan who looks confused again. "I'll have to tell you the full version later."

"You have one very strange dog." said Logan, laughing a bit trying to imagine it.

"I'm still unsure how he managed to open that cabinet. We so should install cameras to see the odd things he does." said Lorelai, laughing. "But yes, Rory, we'd love to come over and do a movie night."

"That sounds great. We can even get a cake from Weston's and everything." said Rory, sounding excited momentarily before she remembers something. "Now to get through Friday night dinner tomorrow."

"Oh must you remind me of dinner with my parents?" said Lorelai hiding her face in a pillow for a moment. "At least you should be able to shock them with your news. It should stun your grandmother for a full five minutes at least."

"Oh it will be at least ten minutes." said Luke, chiming in and laughing. "Two great grandchildren expected instead of one."

"You're getting optimistic in your old age, sweetie." said Lorelai to Luke, laughing.

"We probably should head home." said Logan glancing at a clock seeing Rory yawn. "Thanks for dinner."

"It's great having you guys over...and you should get Rory home before you have to carry her there." said Lorelai teasing Rory.

"Not my fault the twins are zapping my energy." said Rory with another yawn. "See you tomorrow night."

Lorelai shuts the door behind Rory and Logan, leaning against it and smiling about their news and glad the couple had chosen to live so close. While the thought of being a grandmother freaked her out a little, she was glad Rory was happy and with someone she loved and also someone who was feeling more and more like family every day. She walks back into the house to meet up with Luke and feed Paul Anka his dinner.


	62. Chapter 62

"So Grandma, Grandpa, we have some news." said Rory, looking between her grandparents. Her and Logan had arrived just moments before Luke and Lorelai and drinks had been passed around. She felt like she could cut the tension in the air with a knife and figured everyone was curious about the news. "As I may have mentioned, I'm at the 20 week mark which meant we could have an ultrasound done to determine the gender." She pauses for dramatic effect.

"They do those things earlier and earlier it seems." mused Richard. "The miracles of modern science."

"Yes, Rory, I believe we both remembered. I had hoped you would call." said Emily, sounding a little annoyed, but curious. "It's the polite thing to do." She gives Lorelai a bit of a look.

"Well it was big news and we thought we should wait and tell you guys in person." said Logan, feeling defensive for Rory and Lorelai. "It was our idea to wait."

"Don't tell me you two are doing one of those tacky gender reveal things. I was just at the Harversham's doing one for their daughter and it seems they always go wrong. The cake doesn't turn out, the stupid balloon doesn't pop, name it and it goes wrong." said Emily, sighing. "What happened to just telling people or even passing around the ultrasound photo if they must?"

"Grandma, if you give us two seconds we plan to tell you." said Rory rolling her eyes and watching her mom snicker. "And Mom, you're totally not helping."

"I can't help it, you're the one in the hot seat." whispered Lorelai to Rory. "I'll distract later if it comes to it."

"Anyways, the first bit of news is we're having twins." said Rory, ignoring her mother for the time being. "It was a shock to us as the doctor missed it the first time around though from what I read it happens, but it explains why I was gaining more than I expected and with it being twins, I'm perfectly on track."

"That's great news." said Richard, smiling. "I'm proud of you two." He pondered wondering if it was the right thing to say, but went with it. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Grandpa." said Rory. "And for the news Grandma is waiting for not so patiently - we're having a girl and a boy. It's fraternal twins."

"What?" said Emily, shocked. "One of each, I wouldn't have expected. I didn't think twins ran in either of the families."

"We were surprised as well." said Logan, holding Rory's hand. "Though it probably means double the trouble later on." He thinks for a moment. "First boy in the Gilmore family in awhile if I recall."

"Yeah, I have no idea which I feel more sorry for you two for." said Luke, jokingly. "Both will be difficult in their own ways, I'm sure."

Using the moment, "And it's only a few weeks before we know as well." said Lorelai, happily. "Our small family just keeps getting bigger it seems."

"And it's a good thing." chimed in Rory. "Lots of changes, but in a good way and everyone seems happier this year." She smiles warmly at her mom and Luke, happy that they are together and happy. It definitely had taken long enough.

It was well into dinner being served before Emily spoke again. "So will your house be big enough for you guys plus two kids?" she asked, in between bites of salad. "I mean two kids will take up extra space and you will quickly find the place feeling smaller."

"Well, we called a contractor yesterday to expand over the sunroom, so our house will technically be four bedrooms." said Logan, who along with Rory had been expecting this question. "The babies should be able to share at least until a year old and possibly longer, but even when they will need their own rooms, we will still have one spare room."

"But what if you guys decide to have another child?" asked Emily, seeming insistent. "The house simply won't be big enough. We would happily buy..."

"We'll make it work and we haven't even decided if we will want more children." said Rory, realizing she gets why her mom gets so annoyed. "Plus they could double up and be two to a bedroom if it came down to it. I trundled with Gigi when Mom was with Dad and there was a far larger age difference than would be likely with us." She gives Logan a look, who nods.

"What about us, Mom?" said Lorelai, looking at Luke hoping he'll understand she wants the pressure off Rory. "We live in a two bedroom and I think we'll be fine."

"Everyone gave up on the idea of you two moving eons ago as you are set on your house." said Emily. "Plus it's just you guys, the new baby, and sometimes Luke's daughter...though it's true you two need an extra room."

"Her name is April." said Luke, a bit annoyed even after two years Emily could not remember his daughter's name. "But I plan to let her stay in my old apartment when she's in town if she wants. It's not far away."

"That seems a little irresponsible." said Richard, thinking of insurance reasons. "What if she gets hurt? She's only a teenager."

"I understand, but..." said Luke.

Everyone is interrupted by the sound of Logan's phone ringing. He glances at it. "I really should take this as it's my sister. I'm sorry, but excuse me for just one moment." He walks just out of hearing range. Everyone grows quiet wondering what's up and a few moments later he walks back hurriedly. "I'm sorry Emily, but I - well we if Rory wants to come - have to go. My grandfather is in the hospital."


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor character death.

"So what exactly did Honor say?" asked Rory, walking next to Logan into the hospital. She was grateful she kept a pair of flats in the car as running around the hospital would be hell in heels. "Luckily my grandparent's house is moments from here."

"She only said our grandfather was found laying in his room, unconscious." said Logan, looking around trying to spot his sister as they passed different waiting rooms. He noticed Rory lagging and took a hold of her hand to help her catch up. "While I'm not on the best of terms, well I felt I needed to come." He spots Honor. "There she is. Hey Honor!"

"Logan, Rory, I'm so glad you both came." said Honor, grabbing both in a hug. "It's nice to see you both!"

"Where's Mom and Dad?" asked Logan, looking around and not seeing either.

"They went back a few minutes ago. The doctor wanted to talk to them." said Honor, letting go of the couple. "I was over helping Mom pick out some new fabric for the living room furniture and well the maid went to wake him and well that basically catches you both up." She leads them to a set of chairs and sits down. "So distract me, what's going on with you guys?"

"Well, we hit the 20 week mark and had an appointment earlier in the week." said Rory, not knowing what else to talk about. "I'm not sure if Logan told you."

"My brother tell me something?" said Honor with a bit of a laugh and laughing when Logan glares at her. "I didn't know you two were together each time you got together until after."

"To be fair, each time it was very recent." said Logan defensively.

"Anyways, we found out we're having twins. Fraternal twins...a boy and a girl." said Rory, keeping up the distraction. "You're going to have a niece and nephew."

"Oh my God...that's awesome." said Honor, hugging Rory. "I can't believe Logan didn't tell me!"

"We literally only found out a couple days ago. We just told Rory's grandparents tonight." said Logan. "Next time we know news, I'll text you from the lobby."

"You better!" said Honor, spotting their parents walking out. "Here they come."

"Logan, Rory, I wasn't sure if we would see you guys here." said Mitchum, seeming distracted. "So while you're all three here, Pop's in serious condition. The doctor is still running tests, but he thinks it was a massive stroke."

"That's horrible." said Honor, giving her dad a hug. "When will we know more?"

"They said a few hours." said Shira, just noticing Rory is here. "Rory, you didn't have to come."

"Mom..." said Logan, with a serious tone. "Don't start, not now."

"Just saying she didn't have to show, Logan, no one would have been mad if she didn't." said Shira, sitting next to Honor.

"How about I hit the vending machine? Bring us all back something to drink and maybe some snacks." said Rory, a little angry and wanting some space. "Ah shoot, I left my purse with us hurrying."

Logan hands Rory his wallet, getting the vibe she wanted space. "Not a big deal, we'll get it later." he said, giving Rory a warm smile.

Rory walks off to the vending machine and as she's bashing buttons to get out frustration and buying more stuff than the group can possibly eat, she spies Honor walking up.

"Beating the machine into submission?" said Honor jokingly. "Always worth a shot."

"Yeah, trying to get this one to give me a cup of coffee without just squirting it everywhere." said Rory, wanting to kick the machine. After a couple more tries, she finally gets the cup of coffee she's been trying for. She takes a sip and sighs. It's disgusting, but it's doing the trick. "So there's a huge stack of basically everything these machines sell."

"I want to say sorry for my mom back there." said Honor. "I know she's a handful and is rude and annoying at times. I at least want you to know I'm happy you're with Logan and very happy to have you as a sister-in-law." She sighs, wishing she could change her mom. "When you were gone for awhile, I could tell she pissed you off and I wanted to find you to make sure you are okay."

"Thanks Honor. And well I can't help she chooses to hate me. You are so kind to come looking for me." said Rory, smiling at Logan's sister who had been nothing but kind to her. "Want to help me carry all this back?"

"Sure." said Honor. Between the two, they each have an armload to carry back. They dump their haul on a nearby table. "Think we surely have something for everyone."

"I hope at least someone is hungry." said Rory with a laugh. "I got everything not knowing."

"Thanks Rory." said Mitchum, opening a soda and sipping at it. "I am not sure I've had a soda this year."

"You really shouldn't after your heart attack." said Shira, giving Mitchum a look.

"I think tonight can be an exception." said Logan, glaring at his mom to please stop creating drama. He opens a bottle of water and takes a sip as Rory hands back his wallet. "So it's been about an hour, I wonder when the doctor will be out."

As if by magic, a doctor walks out and over to the group. "Is this everyone?" the doctor asks after standing there a few minutes. "You mentioned more were coming earlier when we spoke."

"Yes Dr Milo." said Shira.

"So what's the news?" said Mitchum, nervous and anxious to hear the news about his father. His tone was almost pleading as he said the next sentence. "Please tell me he's okay?"

"Actually, Mr Huntzberger, I hate being bringing bad news, but he passed away a few moments ago. His heart stopped and we couldn't not get it restarted." said Dr Milo, glancing at the group. He truly did hate this part of his job as it was always as hard as the first time. He always wondered who was related to who and how and used that as a distraction. "I'm so sorry. We did everything we could."


	64. Chapter 64

"How are you holding up?" asked Rory, standing next to Logan after the funeral, giving him a side hug. "This has to be hard for you."

"I didn't really think this day would be so hard as we weren't that close." said Logan, trying to hide some tears.

"I'm really sorry, Logan, I wish there was more I could do." said Rory, hating seeing her husband in pain. "Seriously, anything you want, I'm here for you."

"Can we just go home?" said Logan, looking at Rory sadly. "I think I want to be alone...I mean the two of us, but just away from everyone."

"That I can do. I parked the car a little far back in case of anything." said Rory, glad to have learned this lesson from her mom. "Let's go."

A little while later, Logan and Rory are at home when Rory hears the doorbell ring. She had been straightening up a little while Logan had went upstairs to lie down.

"I wonder who it could be." said Rory, walking to the door and opening the door to find Colin and Finn.

"Rory our love." said Finn dramatically. "We're here for Logan - to make him forget all his trouble."

"What he said." said Colin, laughing at his husband. "Hope you don't mind us dropping in last minute."

"Oh no, definitely not." said Rory, laughing and letting the boys in. "I am actually grateful to see you two. Logan's upstairs, maybe you guys can get him to come down."

"Will do!" said Finn, bowing with a fit of giggles and then hurrying up the stairs. "Hey Logan!" he calls out.

"Hopefully the guest room is free?" said Colin, picking up their bags. "We would stay at our place, but we started some renovations..."

"Definitely and all exactly as it has been." said Rory. "Probably could use some clean sheets..."

"We'll make do, it's fine." said Colin assuredly before going up the stairs. "Who do you think does the cleaning around our place?"

"Good point." said Rory, despite knowing Colin was out of range to hear her. The doorbell rings again. "Guess it's Grand Central Station around here." She opens it to find her mom. "Hey Mom. Come in."

"Hey Kid." said Lorelai walking in and handing Rory her purse while juggling a stack of tupperware. "You've been busy and I figured I would drop this off. And the rest of this is from Sookie, you know how she is."

"Let me help you with those." said Rory, tossing her purse onto a chair and helping with the stack of food. "Let's just take them in the kitchen for now. Colin and Finn are also here to try to cheer up Logan."

"Staying here or in Hartford?" asked Lorelai curiously, walking into the kitchen and helping Rory put away all the food that was sent. "I remember they bought Logan's old place."

"Yeah they did, but they are staying here. Something about renovations, plus we have the space for now anyways." said Rory, re-arranging some stuff in the fridge and laughing as she sees the neat stack of cards of warm up instructions for each dish. "Sookie must forget we are the warm-up queens of food." She sits the stack of cards by the fridge.

"She means well and just wants to make sure you guys eat." said Lorelai, "And she likes being in the kit..." Lorelai is interrupted by Logan and the boys coming through and into the kitchen. "Hey guys."

"Hey Lorelai, I had no idea you were here." said Logan, sitting on a bar stool. "And I heard something about making sure someone eats?"

"Sookie sent over a mountain of food. Hopefully Colin and Finn can help us with it as our fridge is officially stacked full." said Rory, passing out bottles of water.

"Logan, I'm really sorry about your grandpa." said Lorelai, feeling sorry for Logan and though thinking about it for a second, gives him a hug. "Keep in mind you have family with us too and if you ever need to talk."

"Thanks Lorelai, I'll keep it in mind." said Logan, returning the hug and feeling less awkward about it than he would have thought considering he hadn't been raised in such a warm family.

"I should go as Luke's bringing dinner for us home from the diner. Talk to you guys later." said Lorelai, seeing herself out.

"So anyone hungry? Like I said, there's a ton of food." offered Rory, pointing at the fridge. "Or we could do something, though not sure what everyone wants to do."

"I brought photos and tapes from the Life and Death Brigade events. Figured they could be fun to watch." said Colin. "Usually insider only information, but as you and our dear boy Logan here are married and you are essentially an honorary member anyways...figured they could be fun."

"That actually does sound like fun." said Logan, glad that his friends had showed up. "Definitely get my mind off of things."

"Then let's do that - after we get some plates of food made up." said Finn, already unstacking some of the food that had just been put away. "You guys don't mind if we eat in the living room, right?"

"It's no problem, we do too often and it was quite normal in the household I grew up in." said Rory, sitting out a stack of plates as Colin and Finn loaded up plates for the microwave. "Though you guys may have to help me off the sofa. Seems I'm gaining a billion pounds a day lately."

"You look beautiful." said Logan, smiling warmly at Rory and grateful to have her in his life.

"Absolutely stunning." said Finn, with a mouthful of food as the first of the food is reheated. "You could tour in Paris at all the best fashion shows...I would know as stepmom #4 or 5 was a model."

"I think it was #5." said Colin, thinking. "But you are gorgeous, Rory, as always."

"Thanks you guys, you all are too sweet." said Rory, blushing a little. "Let's finish up as I'm too curious about what's on those tapes!"


	65. Chapter 65

"So that's how you broke your finger when you three went to do the cheese rolling event!" said Rory, gasping from laughing so hard and grabbing at a tissue to dry her eyes. "You would never tell me! I can't believe it."

"You guys do know she will never let me live it down now, right?" said Logan, a bit embarrassed but mostly joking. "I'll be hearing about this until the day I die. I almost hate you guys for this."

"Absolutely." said Finn. "But how could you not tell your girl?" he adds teasingly. "Chicken?"

"Now this I have to know." said Colin, sitting up in his seat. "Logan...how come you didn't tell Rory?"

"See, we all now want to know." said Rory, laughing. "Tell us, tell us, tell us." Colin and Finn join in the cheer. "Tell us, tell us, tell us!"

"Because honestly I figured none of you would let me live it down and well I couldn't stop them from knowing." said Logan, finally bursting out in laughter himself at their insistence. "It was just stupid me doing stupid things at a stupid event and we were all stupid and so very drunk. Let's move on."

"Please tell me I can have this photo." said Rory to Colin, still giggling. "I so want to frame it, as it well deserves."

"It's yours, I have copies." said Colin, eyeing Logan's glare. "You destroyed the first one, of course I made copies off the negative...and no, all the copies are not on me and I have back-ups of back-ups and then back-ups of those back-ups."

Rory quickly slips the photo into her purse. "No touching that." she says in a joke warning to Logan. "It is totally getting framed for the guest room as soon as possible." She sees Logan sigh and give her a look of 'must you?'. "I could hang it in the foyer instead for all to see."

"No, that's fine as it's already too late. Guest room is fine." said Logan quickly, blushing a little and sighs. "Again, I plead with you all for just moving on. Surely there are other things we can talk about. We had many events."

"None of these photos are in order, but here's one I think Juliet took of you two." said Colin, flipping through an envelope. "Back when Rory went back our junior year for the one in the woods." He holds out a photo showing Rory and Logan sitting on a log, romantically lit by candlelight. "We should have known you two would get together just from this. You two were too adorable."

"Oh wow, that's beautifully shot. Another one I want...anyway I can keep it as well?" said Rory. "Maybe get a copy made and then return it?"

"Just keep it." said Finn, sipping at his drink and shrugging at the same time. "Maybe just don't tell anyone where we were." He laughs. "We have all wondered when Logan finally told you."

"Honestly, Logan still hasn't told me." said Rory, remembering the event. "It would take the magic out of it to know though so I'm cool not knowing. The jumping off that metal structure was scary as hell though."

"You had to be hazed somehow and Logan swore you would be up for the jump." said Finn. "Though we had a pool on whether or not you would go through with it."

"What?" said Rory shocked. "Bad bad group." she adds laughing. "Who won?

"It's just in our nature and I did of course. We took bets on how many times Finn could stand to be shot with the paintball gun as well." said Logan. "And Finn won, as we all always hoped he would not want to be a target for so long."

Finn stands and takes a dramatic bow. "I live to please...or more like take money from people who underestimate." he said, before sitting back down, grabbing a cookie as he sits. "Delicious cookies, just like delicious winning."

"You're an idiot." said Colin, rolling his eyes, but patting his husband's knee. "So let's see, there's some from the cliff dive...and I have a video of the skydive..."

"NO!" said Rory, remembering Logan's hospital stay too well. "Let's skip that event entirely as I saw the end result and that's more than enough for me...plus Logan and I had been fighting then and yeah it's all a bad memory now."

"I agree with my wife." said Logan, also remembering that one and how his leg sometimes still bugs him in bad weather. "What about the one from our freshman year? Surely someone took photos..."

"Let's see." said Colin, pulling out another set of photos. "Wasn't that when we went to Mexico and you drank way too much Mexican beer?" He laughs as he pulls out a few photos and Logan groans. Rory smiles as at least Logan's mind seems totally distracted from the earlier event in the day.


	66. Chapter 66

"Are you sure you're up for this?" asked Rory, turning to Logan as they both finished up some work from home. "We can totally cancel the Halloween plans with Mom and Luke. They will understand." It was Halloween afternoon and Rory had totally forgot about their plans until the day of.

"I know, but considering we skipped the last two Friday night dinners and left them hanging, I would feel way too bad." said Logan. "That was already asking way too much of them anyways considering they likely got asked a thousand questions they didn't have the answer to and knowing Emily, a complete whine about neither being there for my grandfather's funeral despite neither was actually invited by my parents nor would they have any reason to go." He takes a deep breath. "Plus you've been trying to let me out of everything lately and well doing normal things is good."

"You win, just wanted to let you have an out if you wanted it." said Rory with a sigh, trying to do her best to be there for Logan. "We could hit up a couple shops and get some decorations and everything. Make the place all cheesy for tonight."

"Honestly, that sounds good." said Logan, nodding and getting up and getting his keys and wallet. "We never decorated for Halloween when Honor and I were kids, so this could be fun."

A couple hours later, they return with a couple pumpkins, bags of candy, and a sack of decorations. "You really want to try this year to carve a pumpkin?" said Rory, laughing as they sat everything down on the kitchen island. She reached behind her and grabbed two large bowls and dumped candy into both. "Especially after you broke your finger trying to carve your name into a hunk of hard cheese?"

"I knew you wouldn't let me live it down!" said Logan, sighing playfully. "It could happen to anyone. And why two bowls?"

"Sure, tell yourself that." said Rory, teasingly. "The large one is for trick-or-treaters and the other one is for us for movie night. I can't believe you had to ask." She sits the to the side. "So you sure on the pumpkin carving? I could find markers and we could draw on them instead."

"No markers, I want to try it." said Logan, getting a sharp knife. "It always looked like fun in the movies. Plus we bought candles for them and everything."

"Then I officially say you can do both." said Rory, laughing and picking up the bag of decorations and the smaller of the two bowls of candy. "I'm going to go put up some decorations in the living room to set the mood." Walking out of the room, she texts Lorelai that it's all still on and asks that they pick up the movies and pizza. Putting her phone down on a nearby sideboard in the living room, she proceeds to decorate while responding to texts from her mom on which movies to rent.

"Okay so I'm never doing that again." said Logan, an hour later as Rory met him back in the kitchen. He points to his two pumpkins fully carved. "They don't make it look nearly as messy or gross in the movies, but here they are."

"They look good." said Rory, stifling a laugh as both looked like they had been carved by preschoolers. "Why don't you set them up outside and I'll get the bowl of candy to sit out. I just need to make a sign saying to take no more than two. Figure we'll go with the honor system so we won't have to keep answering the door."

Logan and Rory just set up the pumpkins and candy as Lorelai and Luke come walking up pizza and a few bags in hand. "Hey guys." said Lorelai, giving Rory a hug and then Logan. She figures Logan must have carved the pumpkins remembering how much Rory hated to. "Nice pumpkins."

"Thanks Lorelai." said Logan, leading the group inside. "Definitely not my best work."

"It's the spirit that matters." said Luke, handling the pizzas. "Living room I assume?" Rory nods and Luke heads that way.

"So what all did you bring?" asked Rory, glancing at the bags her mom is carrying. "I told you we had candy."

"Well I couldn't not bring my candy apples." said Lorelai, pulling out a tupperware container. "The other container is caramel popcorn and I figured we could do regular popcorn here. The other bag is the movies. I picked up the original 'Halloween' and 'The Fog' and I also got 'Sinister'. Figure it's a night's worth." She hands over the movies.

"Sounds good." said Logan, glancing at the movies. "How about you guys go set these up and I'll get another bowl of popcorn and the plates? And enough drinks for everyone."

"Sounds good." said Rory, heading into the living room with her mom. A few minutes later Logan joins them with a tray holding everything he mentioned, plus a stack of paper napkins.

"There's no way we can eat all this." complained Luke, seeing the coffee table overloaded with food. "I told you we brought way too much."

"No such thing on Halloween." said Lorelai, laughing and sitting next to Luke, everyone squeezing onto the couch. "Plus it's all the traditional stuff to have. And nice decorations Rory!"

"Thanks Mom." said Rory, getting some pizza and sitting back, trying to relax with her every growing abdomen. "I swear these two need to stop growing."

"Oh I almost completely forgot to tell you. We had our appointment with Dr Burke yesterday....we're having a girl!" said Lorelai glancing at Luke before Rory. "I think Luke was a little sad it wasn't a boy."

"Ugh, I already said I was good either way." said Luke, sighing and rolling his eyes. "I am good either way and will love her just as much."

"It's okay Luke, we all understand." said Logan, trying to contain the laughter at the drama between Lorelai and Luke. "Any ideas for names?"

"Not even close." said Lorelai, sitting back with the remote. "That's for another day. Let's start the first movie." As the first movie starts, she sits back and as Luke puts his arm around her, she sees Logan do the same with Rory. She smiles, happy for the little family they have.


	67. Chapter 67

"So another girl?" said Emily, musing, after Lorelai announced the news at the next Friday night dinner. "Have any of you considered names yet? There's not too much longer, you know." She looked between the couples, wanting in on the information and wondering if Lorelai and Rory had already told each other. She wished she was more in on their world they had together. She tried to hide her sigh.

"Yes Mom, another girl." said Lorelai, rolling her eyes. "Any issues with girls now? And I think we both know by our growing stomachs and ever expanding waistlines." She had had to go maternity shopping herself recently and had been disgusted by most of the options, but had picked up a few things. She made a mental note to ask Rory where she had shopped later.

"Actually we have." said Rory, noticing Lorelai give her a look of surprise as she interrupted. "Though it may depend on the name Mom wants to use. I wouldn't want to take her choice from her...or Luke as well."

"We have ours picked too, but you go first." said Lorelai, wondering if Rory was going to continue the Lorelai tradition. "I've been curious and figured you two were hiding something."

"You did not." stated Luke, laughing at Lorelai. "I bet you're as surprised as me."

"Oh hush you." said Lorelai. "Oh come on, spill it, you know I hate surprises."

"Well as you all know, we needed a girl's name and a boy's name." said Rory, looking at Logan and hoping Luke will be okay with the name choice. She also hopes her mom didn't want her girl's choice, though she couldn't help but laugh at her mom's lack of patience. "Our plan is Mia Lorelai Huntzberger for a girl."

"And William Richard Huntzberger for a boy." said Logan, finishing for Rory, too excited to wait. "What does everyone think? We have been hoping everyone would like them."

"Oh, I love the names!" said Lorelai excitedly. "And so fitting."

"Don't cry Grandpa." said Rory, noticing her grandfather tear up. "We wanted to honor you." She turns to face Luke. "And I wanted to honor you as you've been more of a father figure than well my own father. I hope you won't mind we use your dad's name."

"It's fine." said Luke, fighting back tears, figuring one of the girls would call him a softie. "It's a great name and I'm sure it will be very fitting."

"So another Lorelai in spirits?" said Emily, thinking on the names. "So Lorelai and Luke, how about you two?"

"Want to tell them or should I?" said Lorelai, looking to Luke, about to burst with the news.

"I'll let you." said Luke, still shocked by Rory's choice of names. "Plus I know you've been excited all week about it."

"Okay so our choice is Lily Hope Danes." said Lorelai. "Lily was Luke's mom's name and since Mom, you lost your sister a couple years back, we figured Hope would be a nice way to honor her and well you as well."

"Oh, that's lovely." said Emily, tearing up herself a little, both from the name and remembering her sister's passing. "I wish you guys had gotten to know her better."

"Me too Grandma." said Rory, feeling bad for her grandmother. The loss had been sudden, but luckily her grandparents had been visiting when it happened.

"Well she can live on through the name." said Richard, finally speaking and a bit giddy Rory had chosen to include his name in her choice for a boy name. He pats Emily's arm as he's sitting in a chair next to her. "Sounds like lovely names you both have chosen."

"Thanks Dad." said Lorelai, happy to have gotten the announcement in. She couldn't help but smile at Rory and her choice to honor Mia. "It seems between all the names, we're all honoring different people in different ways."

"So I've been meaning to ask. How's the addition going?" asked Richard to Rory and Logan, figuring it was time for a change of subject. "I remember you mentioning a few weeks ago about doing one above the sunroom I believe."

"Actually it's already done. Lorelai suggested the contractor she used for the inn and he actually got on it right away." said Logan, holding Rory's hand. "So whenever the time comes we want to use it as the guest room, it just takes moving the stuff into it."

"That is fast." said Emily, a little shocked. "Though it's good to get it out of the way now and not have to do it later when you guys are running out of space."

"I think our home should well suit us for many years still." said Rory. "As it is it's way too big for us until they come." She gestures at her abdomen.

"Same here." said Lorelai, a little defensively. "We figure we can set up a nursery downstairs, but for the first little while we could always put a bassinet in our room."

The maid enters and announces dinner, interrupting the conversation. As everyone moves to the dining room, Lorelai pulls Rory aside for a second. "Hey, thanks for honoring Mia. She'll love it when she finds out." she whispered.

"I just hope Grandma isn't sad about it." whispered Rory back.

"She'll get over it. She loves you." whispered Lorelai. "You can barely do any wrong in her eyes, you know that." She's silent for a moment before smiling. "I think me choosing Hope made her feel better anyways."

"We'll see." whispered Rory, starting to figure people had noticed their absence. "We should go eat."

"Last one to their chair gets to leave first." whispered Lorelai, while starting ahead, giggling.

"No fair." whispered Rory, following. "Mom! Wait up!"


	68. Chapter 68

"So how did you let your grandmother talk you into going to Thanksgiving dinner?" asked Logan, changing out of his sweater to a shirt and tie. "I mean I don't mind really, but we just ate at your mom and Luke's a couple hours ago and then had dessert at Sookie's. How are we even going to be hungry?"

"Oh this is nothing, we once did four Thanksgivings." said Rory, sitting on the bed and trying to get her shoes on. "It was my last year of high school. It was crazy and we were stuffed by the end."

"I must have just misheard you. Four Thanksgivings?" said Logan, forgetting his earlier question and turning around to face Rory. "That's crazy, even for you guys, Ace."

"Yes, four. One at Luke's, one at Lane's house, one at Sookie's, and then a final one at my grandparent's." said Rory, laughing a little to herself remembering. "But we didn't really eat at the last stop as Mom an Grandma got into it as usual. Luckily Luke still had rolls as we had skipped them all day."

"I don't think I will ever be ceased to be amazed at how much food either of you can eat." said Logan, finishing up dressing. "Hell just as long as we've been married, I have gained some weight. Your eating habits are so rubbing off on me."

"Aw, you're still hot though." said Rory, kissing Logan. "Hopefully Honor wasn't too sad we weren't going to your parent's."

"She understands, especially with how Mom is." said Logan, shrugging. "Plus at least they get her this year. I think last year I was off with Colin and Finn. They aren't really used to me coming anyways."

"I would have sat through another dinner if you had wanted." said Rory, hopefully hiding the look that would betray the fact she really wouldn't want to. "Plus it seems like I'm eating all the time lately anyways."

"You're eating for three." said Logan, leaning over and kissing Rory's stomach before helping her with her shoes without being asked.

"You heard Dr Burke." laughed Rory. "It's still like one and a half to two in calories I need to eat, but if I bothered counting the calories, it probably is for three or four."

"So how did shopping go with your mom the other day?" asked Logan, helping Rory to her feet. "I remember she was hoping to find maternity clothes stores where everything wasn't so happy and upbeat."

"It went well. We came back with several bags. She should be set." said Rory, laughing. "Though I offered to loan her some of the ones I've outgrew. Though she owns easily twice as many clothes as I do, so I don't even know how Luke gets any closet space as is."

"Oh I totally forgot." said Logan, remembering a package they had received the day before. He walks into the closet and comes back with a box. "Gifts from Colin and Finn."

"A Life and Death Brigade mobile!" exclaimed Rory, laughing, as she pulled out the first item. The mobile had little gorilla masks, fake tiny plastic bottle of champagne, and tiny globes. She reaches in the box and finds one just like it and can't resist laughing as they would have had to been custom made. "Not exactly sure this is appropriate, but it's definitely the thought that counts."

"We don't have to use them." said Logan, laughing. "There's also a couple outfits for the babies once they are born. I think they have went into uncle-mode already."

"Actually I kind of like them, in a weird way. I'll think about it." said Rory, sitting them aside and looking at the outfits. "Clearly Finn picked out some of these." She places everything back in the bigger box. "This was nice of them. Remind me to text them later thanks?"

"I did this morning, but I will remind you if you want to as well." said Logan, sitting the box back i the closet on a shelf. "Though the gifts got me thinking, we will need to furnish and decorate the nursery soon."

"Yeah, I keep putting it off. Guess I'm still debating on how to decorate it for fraternal twins." mused Rory. "My best thought has went to pink and blue stripes."

"We could go shopping one weekend." offered Logan. "See what we like. Or we could hire a decorator even if you wish."

"No, I'd want to do the decorating." said Rory shaking her head. "We've done well so far I thought with the house and the idea of someone decorating for us seems odd to me. Guess it's growing up different."

"Okay, back to an earlier topic, what did your mom and grandmother get into?" asked Logan, curiously. "I mean enough that you two wouldn't eat, no offense intended." He laughs as Rory beans him with a pillow.

"Weirdly, me applying to Yale as it's my grandfather's alma matter. Mom figured I was doing it to please them and she's always wanted me to lead my own life." said Rory, remembering how her grandparent's guests had pestered her into answering. "Well it's a good thing I did as we wouldn't have met."

"Total agreement there." said Logan, smiling at Rory. Logan's phone rings and he glances at the caller ID "I probably should take that as it's Honor. I should at least say hi."

Rory watches Logan answer the phone just outside the bedroom and watches his face go from happy to talk to his sister to looking serious. After a few minutes he wishes his sister a goodbye. "Do I even want to guess what is wrong?" said Rory. "Your parents mad since we aren't coming and holding Honor and Josh hostage or something?" She adds the second line jokingly.

"Actually no. They announced they are getting a divorce." said Logan, seeming lost in thought. He sits on the bed unthinking. "Guess they filed for it awhile ago and it's going to be official soon."

"Oh, Logan, I'm sorry." said Rory, hugging Logan.

"I mean part of me isn't shocked." said Logan, quietly. "I mean it's not like I didn't know my dad cheated on her and well they always had their problems. From what Honor said, Dad made it seem like his dad dying made him think about it and not want to be married to Mom. I knew my grandfather didn't really approve of her either." He goes silent.

"I'll text Mom and Grandma we aren't coming." said Rory, going into problem solving mode. "We can stay in tonight...or you can invite Honor over if you wish."

"Have I told you recently I married the best woman in the world?" said Logan, looking thankful. "You're the best, Ace."


	69. Chapter 69

"So that visit with your dad was strange." said Rory, sipping some coffee in their sunroom as the sun sets. She had been lounging on the small couch with a book since they had returned. "It certainly beats almost everything my family had ever done."

"This whole this has been shocking to me. Like I can't believe Mom already moved out." said Logan, leaning back in a chair. "Who knew Dad would have had her sign a prenup?"

"Guess it explains some things." said Rory, figuring it was why Shira had been okay with Mitchum's issues over the years. "I also couldn't believe he had went baby shopping and sent us home so much stuff. We're going to be lucky if we have room for furniture in that nursery."

"He certainly does seem excited to be a grandpa, which is definitely a side to him I never thought I would see." said Logan, laughing a little. "I know you probably didn't want to accept it all and we certainly don't have to keep it all. We could donate as little or as much of it as you like. Maybe keep a few items we like?"

"Honestly, a lot of it is nice. I might let Mom have a few picks if she wants as it is too much." debated Rory, mentally making a list of everything. "But say the silk onesies for example are too much for either of us and not even three babies could go through that many shoes."

"Agreed. I didn't even realize babies really wore shoes." said Logan, moving to sit next to Rory.

"I don't think they really do, more like something some parents like to let their kids wear to make them seem more proper or adult-like." said Rory, remembering only photo of her mom as a child that remained in the white gown and black shoes. "I think my mom mostly skipped that entire thing when it came to me."

"That sounds like Lorelai and I can't blame her." said Logan, laughing. "So at least we did get the nursery shopping done beforehand. I liked the white cribs and furniture."

"White just seemed the most gender friendly and I wanted the room to feel right for them both, even if they won't really notice." said Rory, checking the items off the list in a notebook nearby. "And with all the stuff your dad sent, hopefully we don't get much at a baby shower. I know with Lane barely wanting to talk on the phone the last few times we've talked she's been trying to hide one from me."

"It's not that bad everyone wants to spoil them. Everyone likes you and it's the first babies in either of our families for awhile." said Logan thinking about it. "Plus I know there's no twins ever in my family and it doesn't seem any in your family at least."

"Yeah, only married cousins like my great-grandparents." muttered Rory, remembering when her great-grandmother died.

"What did you say?" asked Logan, not catching what his wife said.

"Oh nothing important." said Rory, laughing a little to herself. "We can talk about it later. So anyways, I got the official invite to the Gilmore Christmas party at my grandparents for next week. It'll be the last time we see them until after New Year's, so I kind of feel like we should go." She knows Logan may not want to as the news had likely spread among the Gilmore and Huntzberger social circles.

"I assume my family will be the main gossip either way...and I've not been one to cower and hide." said Logan assuredly to Rory. "Plus it's about my parents and I think everyone knows they were never the ideal couple. I'll live through it. Plus Dad's going to be in London for several weeks anyways."

"I just thought, are there any Christmas traditions in your family?" asked Rory, thinking about how little she knew about Logan's childhood besides it seeming dim.

"Not really unless you count my parents bickering and Honor and I sneaking open the presents weeks before." laughed Logan. "It was rarely anything we really wanted, but we always were curious. But I know you and Lorelai must have had tons."

"Yeah, we always tried to make the holiday exciting. You will definitely get to find out this year as Mom will freak if we don't spend Christmas with them." said Rory, feeling sad for Logan. "Though some we will be able to do from here - like red and green M&Ms in our breakfast cereal that morning."

"I'm not at all surprised and that actually sounds like fun...though it would be tempting to do it Christmas Eve as well." said Logan, laughing.

"We could, expand the tradition a little." mused Rory. "It's all in good fun anyways. Christmas Eve we "bake" aka buy cookies from Weston's, but then we make icing for the cookies. Though I admit I would be tempted to just try to bake sugar cookies this year. The whole buying them was Mom's idea."

"Sounds good. Plus I mean if we fail at it, we can always buy them." said Logan, looking forward to this Christmas. "Fake tree or real one?"

"Real one, of course. Though maybe just one instead of seven." said Rory laughing. "I know I told you what happened last year."

"Wasn't there something like seven since you did Christmas late?" said Logan, laughing as well, remembering Rory telling him. "I may be a little surprised that your mom forgave me for her missing the peppermint coffee."

"I have an idea...what if we invite Colin and Finn for Christmas this year?" said Rory, figuring neither would be around family this year. "The more the merrier and they could join in on the fun. Plus probably one of the last chances for everyone to hang out before Mia and William and then Lily all join the world."

"You have to be the sweetest person I know...and as far as I know they don't have anything going." said Logan, wondering how he was with someone so thoughtful while he pulls out his phone. "I'll go ahead and text them to make sure they don't make plans. "Sure the town can still handle them?"

"As long as we keep them both away from Taylor's stores, we'll be good." said Rory giggling at their prank of pretty much swapping everything in Doose's market and the ice cream shoppe. "I'm up for a crazy Christmas!"


	70. Chapter 70

"Merry Christmas guys!" said Rory after answering the door, ushering in Colin and Finn. With plenty of work, her and Logan had finished up the Christmas decorations in time knowing their guests were coming in the night before Christmas Eve. "As always, make yourself at home and the guest room is prepared already, clean sheets and all."

"Unless that flight was longer than I thought, it's not Christmas?" said Finn sounding a little confused and maybe too sober, which Rory couldn't help but find amusing. "Or did I fall asleep too long and we ended up in another dimension?" He laughs at his joke.

"It's just what people say this time of year." said Rory, realizing she wasn't entirely sure, but had wanted to say it when she opened the door. She shrugs figuring it doesn't really matter. "So fine, happy holidays then!"

"This place definitely looks very festive." said Colin, helping Finn sit their suitcases by the stairs figuring they could take them up in a bit. He looks around at what he figures is a lot of Rory's hard work. "Thanks for the invite." He puts emphasis on the thanks as it would have just been him and Finn this year if not.

"Yes, Rory, my love, nice to have a place to go this year." said Finn, giving Rory's hand an exaggerated kiss. "Wow, I don't think any of our homes looked this festive or fun as kids. It's perfect."

"That's not all. There's cookies in the kitchen as we got an early start on them." said Rory, laughing since Logan hadn't read the recipe correctly and had managed to triple the recipe. Instead of having three dozen cookies, now they had managed to get ten dozen. "There's more than enough for everyone after we get done icing them tomorrow, though there's enough to spare before then."

"Should I dare ask what other festivities there will be?" asked Finn as the group moved into the kitchen. "You've been domesticated!" he said towards Logan.

"Oh shut up." said Logan, smiling a little. "So get here safely?"

"Coffee anyone?" asked Rory, pouring herself a cup and offering the pot around. "And you'll find out what other weird traditions we have or are possibly making up - you can find out which - tomorrow." She laughs thinking the boys will never guess most are from her childhood.

"Flight was good...and no, honestly as much as younger me would kick my butt, I'm falling asleep standing up." said Colin, stretching and yawning. "I think we'll head upstairs. I'm up for surprises. Thanks again for having us." He snatches up a couple of the cookies before heading towards the stairs with Finn.

"It's our pleasure." said Logan, watching the boys leave. "Wonder how long it will take them to notice we put a Christmas tree in the guest room?"

"With Finn, maybe by the time they leave. Colin will probably notice in the morning as he likely stumbles into the tree as it didn't leave a ton of walking room." said Rory, laughing and sipping at her coffee. "Luckily we got the flour catastrophe cleaned up before they arrived."

"Not my fault you can't catch, Ace!" said Logan laughing.

"Toss me the flour wasn't meant literally." said Rory a bit defensively, but giggling. "And I never said I was good at playing catch...or sports in general. And being an elephant is not helping."

"You look as beautiful as ever." said Logan, wrapping his arms around his wife. He knew she was feeling low with her weight and what had to be annoyance of pregnancy. "And soon enough they will be here, likely crying and screaming and needing our attention. Hey much like vacationing with Finn."

"Okay too true. I already heard about his naked phases and that's enough to know." said Rory, bursting out in laughter thinking about it. "I do think I'm going to head up and turn in though. I'm beat."

"I'll meet you there in a few minutes. I'll try finish cleaning up in the kitchen." said Logan, grabbing a dish cloth. "Love you Ace." He gives her a hug before returning to cleaning up, feeling so very normal doing so.

"Love you too Huntzberger." said Rory giving Logan a quick kiss before heading upstairs and getting ready for bed. She takes a peek at the nursery her and Logan also recently finished getting fully ready before heading to bed. She falls asleep before Logan makes it upstairs, thinking about the holiday and how nice it felt to have so many loves ones around and wondering what interesting things Christmas Eve could bring.


	71. Chapter 71

"Only our Rory would put M&Ms in the cereal!" exclaimed Finn, eating his breakfast. "This is awesome."

"As if he needed another reason to eat sugar in the morning." said Colin, sipping at some coffee and taking the occasional bite of cereal. "No offense meant, Rory, really."

"I won't take any, Colin. And actually my mom came up with the tradition when I was a little kid." said Rory, sipping at the peppermint coffee she had ordered weeks ago to have in time for the holiday. "Like the cookie decorating was originally store bought cookies, but after the 'mishap' with the cookie amounts, there will be no need to buy any. I hope you two are cool with taking them over there for decorating."

"As long as cookies are involved, anything." said Finn. "Sounds like fun anyways." He looks sad for a moment. "Definitely not something I ever got to do."

"We're all pretty easy, Rory, and easily adaptable." said Logan, laughing and sipping at the peppermint coffee himself and wondering why he had never realized it was sold this time of year. "I almost want to stock up a year's worth of this coffee."

"It wouldn't be special if we had it all the time though." said Rory. "And honestly, I don't think I'd even enjoy it if it wasn't the Christmas season. Anyways, I told Mom we'd be there before lunch, so I think I'll grab the first of the showers."

A little while later, the group walks over to Lorelai and Luke's, Rory finding she has to take a break half way there and the boys are good sports about it. Rory gives a cursory knock on the door before just walking in. "Hey Mom, I come with cookies and men!" She laughs at her joke, realizing she sounds like her mom too often.

"Cookies and men, my favorite things!" jokes Lorelai as the group walks into the kitchen. She had been working on batches of icing and had already set out all the things necessary for decorating cookies. "Colin, Finn, good to see you - and hopefully you guys don't mind doing what some might find a childish activity."

"I don't think either of us got to as kids." said Colin, taking a seat after helping Rory to take a seat. "Though I should warn you I don't think any of us are good with any kind of art."

"Luckily Logan made plenty of cookies in case some don't look as pretty. The not pretty ones we eat now." said Lorelai, laughing, sitting in another seat and waves for everyone to sit down as she had gotten Luke to bring extra chairs to the table. "Luke's picking up April after the deliveries are done this morning and I talked Pete into delivering pizza here in a bit for lunch. So we should be set."

"Only you guys would make sets of cookies with the letters 'LDB' and make them look festive." said Rory hours later, examining their work. Most of the cookies had been decorated, lunch had been eaten, and more batches of frosting had been made.

"I stopped him from trying to make a gorilla one." said Colin, laughing and munching on one of the 'not pretty' cookies.

"You're no fun." said Finn in a fake pout before giving his husband a kiss.

"So we still on for dinner at our house tonight?" asked Rory to her mom, smiling at the boys since it was nice to see them together still and then munching on a cookie. "And then another one at your place tomorrow?"

"Yep to both dinners." said Lorelai, putting away some of the cookies that had dried in different containers. "Got a text from Luke that him and April are running late. I do have some last minute Christmas wrapping to do, so I'll be heading upstairs in a bit, but what do you all have planned?"

"Why don't we go walk around the town a bit?" said Logan, getting up and getting his jacket. "I don't know as for everyone else, but I keep finding all the decorations nice if a bit cheesy. Then we should probably head home and get dinner started."

"Oh, wonder if Taylor is in?" said Finn in a voice that sounds like he wants to be troublesome.

"Do we dare pull another prank on him?" said Colin, laughing. "Maybe we should take some pity and not ruin Rory's reputation in town?" He winks, knowing he is wanting to pull a bit of trouble.

"I think I might hang back." said Rory, laughing. "I don't think my feet can take it at this point." She rubs her stomach. "You guys go and have fun. I'll meet you all at home."

"Okay, we'll see you in a bit. I promise to not let them get in too much trouble." said Logan, leaning over and giving Rory a kiss. Noticing both Colin and Finn had already gotten outside, he yells after them, "Hey wait up!" He chases after them, knowing while they are all the same age, they definitely are more mischievous. 

"I think I'm going to head home then. See you later Mom." said Rory, laughing at the trio that just left. "See you all around 7?"

"Sounds good. I will get Luke to bring over a couple gifts so we can all open one early." said Lorelai, helping Rory with her jacket. She notices Rory give her a look. "It's tradition and I made sure to get the guys a couple gifts apiece, though I had no idea what to get either of them. Luckily you could help with Logan or I'd be lost there."

"I let Logan do their shopping from us." said Rory laughing. "Alright I should really head home while I can talk my feet into it. See you later." She gives her mom a hug goodbye and starts the walk home.

Walking up to her house, she notices Mitchum's car in the drive and Mitchum sitting on the front step. "Hey, what are you doing here?" said Rory, trying to sound friendly while she's deeply confused and wonders why Logan's dad has dropped by without notice.


	72. Chapter 72

"Hey Rory." said Mitchum, standing up and dusting off his lap. He decides against saying how long he's been waiting. He actually was happy to see Rory first. "I tried to call Logan, but his phone must be off or something."

"Yeah, we were over at my mom's for some annual traditions and then he went into town. He had forgotten his phone at home, but he didn't think he would need it." said Rory, walking up to the front door and against her instincts, invited Mitchum to follow her inside. "I can give you a tour if you like while we wait. We just got the nursery set up recently." She hangs her jacket on the hook before leading Mitchum farther in.

"That would be great, thanks." said Mitchum, sitting his coat on a chair before following Rory around as she showed off each room. Mitchum gives nothing but praise to the decor and style, which makes Rory wonder if he's had a personality transplant, but likes that he seems different. Rory saves the nursery for last. "I must ask who bought these mobiles?" He walks over and pokes one.

"Colin and Finn." said Rory with a laugh, though not being able to help wondering why Mitchum was in Stars Hollow. "Actually they are in town too for Christmas."

"I should have guessed." said Mitchum, poking at one and laughing as well. "Anyways, I probably should get down to the real reason I'm here. I was wondering if there was any way we could all start over."

"What do you mean?" asked Rory, feeling shocked and assuming she hadn't heard Mitchum correctly. "I'm not sure what you mean." They are interrupted by the sound of the door downstairs. "Sounds like the boys are home."

"So I'm hoping you will forgive me when you hear what..." said Logan walking upstairs looking for Rory, cutting off his sentence as he spots his dad. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Logan. Actually I was about to discuss that with Rory, but it is good that you are here too. I want to start over with you and Logan if possible. Be around and hopefully be a grandfather to the twins." said Mitchum, looking nervous. "I know we all have a past and I know I have done a lot and it won't be perfect..."

"Can I have a moment with Rory?" asked Logan, looking over at his wife.

"Sure. I'll go downstairs." said Mitchum, starting to walk away.

"How about you stay here? Colin and Finn are down there examining the gifts I got under the tree this morning." said Logan. "Rory and I can step in our room for a moment." Logan leads Rory to their room. "So I'm completely lost."

"Your dad was on our front steps when I got home, literally just sitting there." said Rory with a shrug. "I gave him a tour and well we got to talking a bit and here we are, everything all nice. You're all caught up."

"Interesting development." said Logan, shocked. "What he said in the nursery...I mean I really think you should decide. I know he's done some awful things to you..."

"And you as well. I mean if it's okay with you, maybe we should give him another shot?" said Rory, hoping she won't regret this. "He has been different since the divorce...well really since your grandfather died." She stifled a laugh that she definitely wouldn't be having this conversation if Shira was still with Mitchum. "Maybe he's just lonely, but he does seem like he's wanting to give it all a try."

"Then let's do it, but keep our eyes open." said Logan, wrapping an arm around Rory. "I'll go and make plans for him after Christmas."

"Actually, I was thinking he could stay for dinner." said Rory slowly. "Sounds like a big family - and friends - dinner might be the right start. I can call Mom and let her know what's going on, but I doubt anyone will care."

"Are you sure you are up for this so soon?" said Logan, giving Rory a squeeze.

"I'll be fine. You worry about me too much." said Rory, giving Logan a light shove. "You go see if he's up for dinner...and I totally heard what you said coming up the stairs and I want that story later."

"Of course, my love." said Logan doing an impression of Finn, bow and all, cracking them both up. "I'll go ask Dad and get downstairs before the boys get into trouble while you call your mom." He starts to leave and laughs. "Good thing we thought ahead and bought a large dining table."

"Oh hush Huntzberger." said Rory, throwing a throw pillow at the door Logan just left. She picks up her phone and dials, making an internal bet with herself how her mom will take the news.


	73. Chapter 73

"I hate to ever question Rory, but I can ask if you have gone insane." said Colin to Logan, walking into the kitchen to help carry food into the dining room. "You have always hated your dad."

"Well, he showed up being nice and he's been nice lately." said Logan, quietly, "And we decided to give him a shot."

"I am thoroughly creeped out." said Finn, walking in and in half-mock shock. "Your dad was asking about me and Colin and he actually seemed interested. Are we sure that is really your dad?"

"I'm confident." said Logan, laughing and putting some rolls in a basket. "There's not a lot of things I'm confident on, but I know my father." He finishes the task. "We better get in there just in case anything goes south."

"Hey guys! Please tell me the food is almost ready." said Rory, grabbing the bottle of wine and the bottle of sparkling cider.

"Just about." said Logan, giving his wife a kiss before she walks back into the dining room. All three load up with the last of the food and bring it to the dining room.

"About time on the food, I'm starving." said Lorelai. She had been shocked to hear from Rory Mitchum would be there and while she had been friendly, she hoped her daughter hadn't made the decision to include him lightly.

"Even after the chili fries an hour ago?" said Luke in jest, seeing Lorelai scowl at him. "We all know your eating habits."

"Well I can't speak for your mom, but it sure smells good." said Mitchum, standing and helping Rory into a chair, Lorelai looking shocked as Rory sits and thanks him. "Hope it's okay I am here." He said the last bit towards Lorelai and Luke.

"The more the merrier." said Lorelai, with a smile. "Oh and this is my stepdaughter April, I don't believe you two have met. She's in from New Mexico to join us for the holiday."

"It's nice to meet you." said April, giving Mitchum a handshake, smiling awkwardly. "You must be Logan's dad."

"That I am." said Mitchum, sitting back down as everyone takes a seat. "It's nice to meet you as well."

The platters get passed around and everyone serves themselves and the drinks are poured. A bit of time passes as everyone is busy eating.

"Thank God you actually learned to cook." said Lorelai, finishing up the food on her plate, complimenting Rory. "You certainly didn't get it from me and definitely not from your dad.

"Don't look at us...who knew Logan learned to cook in college." laughed Finn, setting Colin into laughing and adds jokingly, "Now we knew how he got the ladies."

"Yeah we don't do all this everyday, but Logan and I don't mind cooking." said Rory, taking a sip of cider and rolling her eyes at Finn. "Plus it's nice to have a nice family - and friends - meal." She gives a smile at Colin and Finn.

"I think it's delicious as well." said Luke, smiling at April and glad to have his daughter for the holiday.

"Well I'm stuffed. Why don't we move into the living room and we'll get the mess later?" said Rory, Logan helping her out of her chair. "I think I need a breather before dessert."

"I second that." said Luke. "Though I insist on at least getting the plates into the kitchen." He gives Rory a look as if to remind her he's never big on huge events. "How about I meet you guys in the living room in a bit?"

"Thanks Luke." said Rory, giving him a side hug before walking with the rest into the living room. She sits down with a sigh as Colin and Finn carry in a couple chairs from the dining room to make space for everyone to take a seat.

"As tradition, we all get to open a present on Christmas Eve." said Lorelai, picking up a bag of gifts she had had Luke carry in earlier. "I'm sorry Mitchum, I didn't know you would be here and I don't have one for you."

"It's quite alright. I probably should be heading back anyways." said Mitchum.

"I'll grab you some dessert before you go, Dad." said Logan, getting up and leading his dad into the kitchen. A few minutes later, he heads back and Rory gives him a look of 'Back already?'. "Don't worry, I sent him home with a piece of pie and at least a half dozen of the cookies. Figure it was a way to take care of some of them." He sits down as Lorelai hands out the gifts.

As everyone has finished opening up their gifts, Luke walks into the living room. "I got some of it put in the dishwasher for you. You know me, always moving." he said. "Sorry your dad left so quickly, Logan. Hope he likes the pie...it ws the one Lorelai requested I make." He winks at Lorelai.

"I passed out the gifts already. You took too long." said Lorelai joking. She hopes Logan's friends liked the gifts, though she felt new ties were probably too impersonal, but she had had no idea what to get them. "Anyone ready for dessert or is it just me?"

"Dessert sounds good." said Colin, standing. "How about me and Finn bring it in? Rory and Logan cooked tonight and Lorelai and Luke are cooking tomorrow. It only seems fair."

"Dessert in a jiff!" exclaimed Finn, doing his best fake bow and walking out of the room with Colin.

"Those two are the best entertainment." said Lorelai, laughing. "I don't think I could ever tire of them."

"You have the coolest friends!" said April, sitting next to Luke and feeling a little out of place. She hoped to fit in better the more family events she got to attend.

"Oh trust me, go on vacation with them and you will." said Logan, laughing and knowing his friends too well. "Thanks for being cool with my dad showing up and staying for dinner. I know we didn't give you two much warning or say in it."

"Trust me, we understand and he's part of your family." said Lorelai. "Glad he's making an effort for you guys."

"Okay, so we didn't know what everyone would want." said Colin, walking back into the living room, both him and Finn carrying more plates than seemingly possible. "We basically brought everyone one of everything."

"Well at least I couldn't decide." said Finn, passing out the plates he's carrying, giving April hers last with another bow to make her laugh. "Now no promises any of us will be able to even move later."

"Oh well, at least we have comfy furniture." said Rory, laughing and taking a bite of pie. She wondered how she would ever be hungry again before tomorrow...but was glad she would be spending it with the company in the room.


	74. Chapter 74

"Hopefully Honor won't hate me forever for the fact I likely stained her rug." said Rory, breathing through a contraction. They had been having New Year's Eve dinner with Logan's sister to both celebrate the holiday and to celebrate a late Christmas.

"Something tells me my sister is going to be more worried about her new niece and nephew coming into the world a bit early." said Logan, glancing at Rory before returning his eyes to the road, trying to drive safely, but also trying to hurry. He hadn't wanted to wait on an ambulance. "Here, squeeze my hand through the next one." He held out his right hand out to Rory as he steered carefully with his left. "Did you manage to get Dr Burke on the phone when I was getting the car?"

"Yes, he said he would try to meet us there, but if not, he assured me the entire staff was excellent and I would be in good hands." said Rory, timing the time in between contractions. "Ah shoot, I forgot to call Mom and Luke."

"I will deal with that as soon as you are at the hospital, Ace." said Logan, trying not to show a grimace as Rory squeezed his hand hard. He hadn't know she was that strong. "The second we are in there, I promise." A few minutes later, Logan pulls up in front of the hospital, manages to snag a wheelchair and helps Rory into it, and wheels her in.

"So how far apart are the contractions?" said the nurse after Logan filled her in why they were there. She gathered the paperwork to get Rory admitted quickly and handed Logan a clipboard.

"About ten minutes apart." said Rory, breathing through the next contraction. "I didn't think they came on so fast."

"It can be possible, especially with twins. So please fill these out and may I get the name of your doctor? Is he meeting you here?" said the nurse, picking up the phone. "We'll get you back soon."

"Dr Burke and yes." said Rory, glancing at Logan. "I'm a little early as my due date wasn't until for another two weeks."

"I assure you, the baby - well in your case babies - come when it's time." said the nurse, making a call to see if Dr Burke had arrived.

Logan wheeled Rory next to the nearest chair and quickly made fast work out of filling out the forms, only stopping with Rory's next contraction before returning to filling them out. As he finished the forms, he remembered his promise and pulled out his phone to call Lorelai and Luke when the nurse came back out.

"Time to get Mrs Huntzberger to the Labor and Delivery room. Dr Burke just arrived." said the nurse with a smile. "I assume you are coming back as well?"

Logan thought quickly. "Just one second." He quickly texts Lorelai and Luke before heading back with Rory, feeling bad he didn't fully keep his promise, but not wanting her to be alone either. He hoped Lorelai would forgive him.

"Luke, trust me when I say my Jeep goes faster than a snail crawl. Step on it!" said Lorelai, anxious to get to her daughter. "Seriously, I want to be there before my grandchildren's first birthday."

"Calm down, Lorelai, and I'm already going a bit over the speed limit." said Luke, trying to calm Lorelai. "The stress isn't good for you either. You have to remember what Dr Burke said about stress." He hoped to remind her that Dr Burke had mentioned with Lorelai having higher blood pressure throughout her pregnancy, she was at risk of the baby coming early and had been trying to get her to work on her stress levels.

"I'll worry about my stress once I know my daughter is okay, Luke, and not a second before." said Lorelai, growing nervous as she hadn't expected Logan to only text and knew there had to be a reason why. She leaves out the backache she's had all day. "I'm sorry, I just am worried about her and want to know it's all going fine."

"And that is why I'm driving to make sure you wouldn't get in an accident on the way there." said Luke, reaching out and grabbing ahold of one of Lorelai's hands. "She's in good hands. Hartford has good hospitals and I bet Dr Burke managed to make it there. Doesn't he live in Hartford?" He said the last part trying to distract Lorelai.

"Yes and I know you're trying to distract me." snapped Lorelai. She breathes a sigh of relief as she spots the hospital. "Oh thank God, we're almost there." She barely is able to wait for Luke to stop before jumping out of the Jeep and running inside to the front desk while Luke parks. "My daughter is here. A Rory or Lorelai Gilmore." She says it out of breath. "So yes, she's here? She's okay?"

"Calm down, ma'am." said the nurse. "Yes she has been admitted and a Logan Huntzberger left word to let you know she went labor quicker than expected and he is back with her." The nurse gets a worried look. "It appears when we will need to get you back to a room as well."

"What?" said Lorelai, confused. "What the hell are you talking about?" She gasps as a contraction hits.

"Lorelai, your water broke." said Luke, walking up behind Lorelai and putting his arm around her. "Seems you will have to wait to see Rory."


	75. Chapter 75

After a request from both Lorelai and Rory, Logan was able to make some calls to make sure they would be roomed together at the hospital post-delivery. They had wanted to make sure it would be easy for family to visit and not have to split their time and he also suspected so they would have each other to talk to when the boys went home at night. All three babies had been born early on January 1st.

"Little William is so adorable." said Richard, holding Rory's new son. He along with Emily had gotten to the hospital not long after Luke had gotten a chance to inform them what was going on, which he found he had time when Lorelai ordered him out of the delivery room after he had almost fainted. Everyone was taking turns holding the newly born babies. "I bet he'll have Rory's dark hair."

"At least what he has of hair so far is dark." said Logan, holding his daughter as Rory was wiped. "And Mia's is so light, I think it's likely she's going to be a blonde like me."

"What we need, another blonde." said Rory jokingly. "They are both so adorable."

"Lily looks so much like Rory did as a baby." stated Emily, carefully holding her newest granddaughter. Though she was a preemie, the family had been allowed to hold her for short periods of time. "No offense, Luke."

"I didn't take any." said Luke, standing over Emily's shoulder and smiling at his daughter. He looked up at Lorelai and smiled, not being able to fully believe they had brought a baby into the world together. There had been so much that happened in the past year it was almost unbelievable. "Though I think she had my nose." he mused.

"I still find it funny that Lily's niece and nephew are technically a bit older than her." said Lorelai, as Richard handed off William to her. "Will be a funny story."

A few weeks later, Lorelai and Rory were standing in Rory's old bedroom. "It's almost a good thing we couldn't bring Lily home as we had kept procrastinating this room." said Lorelai, looking around. In fact, they really hadn't much. Rory's old bed now just sat against the wall the headboard had been against and the desk had been stored so the crib could be put in it's place.

"You do know it'll be awhile before she needs all my old furniture and you could have bought new." said Rory, laughing. Logan and Luke were in the other room with Mia and William. She handed Lorelai the box of diapers to unload in the top drawers of her old dresser. Lorelai had fitted the top with a changing pad for now.

"I figured we could go with new furniture as she actually grows into it. And I think I needed a bit more time myself before changing your room." said Lorelai, turning to face Rory. "Even with you living so close by, I can't help but miss when you lived at home."

"Now we're just old married women, huh?" teased Rory, tickling her sister Lily's belly from where she lay in the crib. "Bet you never thought you would see the day we would both have children."

"Ha, don't remind me I'll be 57 before Lily is 18." said Lorelai with a groan. "And Luke will be 60!" She thought for a few moments. "Think you and Logan will want more kids?"

"As for now, I'm good...and he says he's happy if I am. We got one of each." said Rory, slipping out of the room with her mom now that Lily had fallen asleep. "And after enduring labor, I am definitely not eager to go through it again. You won't be mad if you don't get more grandkids?"

"I so am going to have to get used to that Grandma title." said Lorelai, walking into the living room with Rory. "How's everyone in here?" She spots a baby asleep in each one of the men's arms. "I can't believe it, we finally got them all asleep at once?"

"It's almost a miracle!" said Logan, as Rory sat down next to him. "Especially as it's rare to even get Mia and William to sleep at the same time."

"I've been meaning to ask, has your dad come to visit since you told him about Mia and William being born?" said Luke, looking fondly at his stepdaughter.

"Actually once for maybe five minutes." said Rory with a sigh. "Honestly I think I've just given up on him after all these years. At least Logan's dad has been by pretty much every Sunday since we brought the twins home...and Honor's already offering to babysit anytime."

"That's nice at least." said Luke, sad that he felt he cared more about Rory than Chris did. "April plans to come and see Lily during her spring break."

"Let us know when she's in town, I'd love to see her." said Rory.

"I will." said Luke, slowly adjust positions as to not wake Mia. "My sister is also planning to get by next weekend. Mostly warning you in case you want to steer clear." He laughed, knowing no one liked TJ.

"I'll make a mental note." laughed Rory and cuddles a little closer to Logan to get a better look at her son William's face.

Lorelai couldn't help but look around at her happy family. Even though it had essentially doubled in the past year, she felt they would always be close. Who said change could be a bad thing?

\--Cue the La La La's--

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic has grown much further than I originally intended. I hope ending it here with everyone happy will offend no one. Thank you to everyone who has read my story!


End file.
